Una nueva oportunidad
by hinataamatsu
Summary: Esta es la historia de amor/odio entre Arthur K. y Antonio F. dos diputados representantes de sus respectivos países que en una fiesta se dejaron llevar y encontraron que a pesar de su rivalidad histórica, había una manera en que se podían resolver sus problemas...
1. Cambio de personalidad

Hola a todos! este es mi primer fic, lo hice con mucho amor, espero sea de vuestro agrado :), acepto críticas constructivas, y demás!

Agradecer a mi mojona y mejor amiga littlemonster por introducirme en este vicio del yaoi y el Spuk, ya que es una de mis parejas favoritas.

**Advertencia:** Decir que estos personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, si no a Himaruya Hid.

Yaoi, sexo, palabras subidas de tono, etc. El ranking irá subiendo de nivel poco a poco.

* * *

**I.-Cambio de personalidad**

Era un hermoso atardecer en una playa de Barcelona, la luz del sol penetraba su piel dorada y resaltaba sus ojos verdes, el viento movía aquellos castaños cabellos y entreabría su camisa blanca.

_"Antonio!"_- exclamó un apuesto joven desde otro extremo, llamando la atención del español.

_"Lovino, pensé que ya no vendrías"_ corrió a abrazar al italiano y le dio dos besos- _"¿Y bien a dónde iremos a cenar por nuestro aniversario esta vez?"_- preguntaba mientras lo cogía de la mano.

_"¿Podemos cenar en tu casa? Necesito hablar contigo en un lugar privado"_ al decir esto, el español tuvo sentimientos encontrados, por una parte presentía que esas palabras le traerían problemas, pero por otra parte, llevaban 3 años juntos, con sus altas y bajas pero seguían juntos a pesar del mal carácter del italiano. _"Pues vale, vamos al coche entonces"_ dijo Antonio con una sonrisa no muy segura.

Antonio vivía en un chalet en Castelldefels cerca de la playa, a pesar de que el recorrido en coche no era muy largo, al Italiano se le hizo agobiante, mientras veía al español sonreír y hablarle de su día y que había estado buscando un huerto para poder sembrar tomates.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a casa, Antonio –que se había estado conteniendo desde ya hace mucho- se abalanzó sobre los labios de Lovino y lo inmovilizó con un abrazo; inmediatamente el italiano lo apartó y con un tono de voz algo molesto le dijo:

_"Che palle! Quieres parar de ser tan pegajoso? Ni si quiera hemos entrado y ya te comportas de esta manera "_

_"Joder cari, tu siempre tan cariñoso, ni por ser nuestro aniversario me dejarás disfrutarte a mi manera?_ "– decía mientras le lanzaba una mirada pícara y se mordía el labio inferior. Antonio sabía que el carácter de Lovino no era amor puro del todo, pero a su manera el disfrutaba de su compañía y lo amaba demasiado como para enojarse por pequeñeces.

El experto en pastas, se puso a lo suyo e hizo la cena para ambos: Espaguetis con albóndigas a la boloñesa, acompañados de una copa de vino Gran Reserva de La Rioja que tenía el español guardada para una ocasión especial.

_"Pues bien amor mío, dime por qué querías tanta privacidad? Acaso quieres hacerme cosas indecentes? Porque si es así pongámonos a ello_- el español estaba realmente hambriento, pero podría obviar esa parte teniendo a su amante tan cerca. Lovino agachó la mirada, tomó un sorbo su copa de vino para armarse de valor y le dijo:

_"Antonio, el motivo por el cual quise que nos viéramos en un lugar privado es que...-dudó unos segundos y bebió el resto de su copa- es que quiero terminar contigo"_. El español no consiente aún de lo que acababa de oír, sintió como un vacío absorbente se apoderaba de su estómago, la presión de su cuerpo bajaba y su mirada se perdía; intentaba articular palabra alguna, pero sus labios estaban paralizados, solo lágrimas brotaban de esos ojos verdes, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

_"Antonio, sé que no te mereces este tipo de ruptura, pero de verdad que he tratado de cambiar por ti, de pensar solo en ti y en el amor incondicional que me brindas, pero ya no puedo fingir más. Me siento mal, pero tengo que confesarte que nunca dejé de amar a Felicia..no"_ –de repente fue interrumpido por un brusco grito quebradizo _"CÁLLATE!"_- gritó el español, secando las lágrimas que aún no dejaban de brotar.

_"Antonio yo"…"Cállate gilipollas! Por favor no, no quiero escuchar más, vete"_. El italiano entendió la posición en la que estaba, no queriendo empeorar la situación, cogió su chaqueta y salió del chalet, no sin antes decir _"Espero encuentres la felicidad en alguien más_".

Sentado con su copa de vino aún en la mano, el español sonrió sarcásticamente _" ¿Con alguien más? Cómo cojones pretendes que sea feliz con alguien más, si al único al que me he entregado de todas las maneras posibles es a ti, si mi mundo giraba en torno a ti maldito cabrón y ahora te marchas de mi vida, dejándome como un puto imbécil"_. Antonio estaba furioso pero sobre todo dolorido, pasó la noche bebiendo y llorando sin más.

Desde ese día Antonio decidió dejar de creer en el amor, puesto que ya habían transcurrido dos meses desde aquello, comenzó a salir de marcha con sus colegas, se acostaba con las chicas que él deseaba, ya que su inseparable amigo de ligue era Francis –un francés muy bien parecido, estiloso, con amplia experiencia en mujeres, hombres, o ser humano viviente-

_"Mon ami para haber tenido una ruptura hace poco, te recuperas muy rápido"_ decía el francés arqueando una ceja y mirando coquetamente al español. _"Calla capullo! No me recuerdes cosas lamentables cuando trato de pasar un buen momento"_ dijo el español mientras se liaba a besos con una curvilínea catalana.

Si ciertamente Francis no era el tipo de chico al que le preocupaba si había romanticismo o amor en una relación, puesto que él era más práctico y directo –sí, follaba como si no hubiera mañana-, estaba un poco temeroso por la forma de comportarse del español, puesto que cuando estaba con Lovino, él siempre hablaba rosas sobre el italiano, con una sonrisa que opacaría hasta la persona más feliz del mundo; y con su ruptura, ese Antonio alegre y bueno había quedado enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

~Lo que el francés no sabía era que ese comportamiento del español lo llevaría a conocer a la persona que se convertiría en su nuevo talón de Aquiles.~


	2. El talón de Aquiles

**II.- El talón de Aquiles**

Mientras tanto en una cafetería en Londres, se encontraban reunidos dos rubios tratando de temas culinarios. Uno de ellos se llamaba Alfred Jones, el representante de Estados Unidos, el país Nº1 –según él- en todo el mundo, 1.77 cm, rubio, de ojos azul cielo, con una personalidad algo tonta, alegre e inmadura. Mientras que la personalidad de su acompañante era todo lo contrario, un hombre serio, centrado e inteligente, su nombre era Arthur Kirkland, un inglés de 23 años, ojos verde esmeralda y dos centímetros más bajo que el americano.

_"I'm telling you dude! La mejor dieta que puedes tener es comer hamburguesas, patatas fritas y una coca cola helada para beber"_ le decía a Arthur mientras miraba con cara rara a los scones que tenía en el plato, no sabiendo si comerlos o dejarlos.

_"Are you mad my dear brother? Francamente no sé cómo no engordas si siempre te veo consumir comida chatarra como esa"._

_"Don't worry, además creo que esta comida chatarra como tú la llamas, me ha hecho ser más alto que tu, y al menos mi comida es más rica que la tuya"_ dijo entre dientes el americano con una sonrisa maléfica, haciendo enojar al inglés. _"You wanker! Solo te soporto porque eres mi hermano menor"._

_"Dejando este tema de lado Arthur, vine para hacerte una invitación. As you well know, mi novio canadiense Matthew, tiene familiares en Francia, y sus padres le pidieron que cuide la mansión que tienen en Paris"_. "Ok, and?"- replicó el inglés-._"Pues que, su primo Francis a organizado una fiesta allí y estamos invitados a ir la próxima semana"._

_"Alfred, sabes perfectamente que no soy mucho de fiestas, además no conozco a nadie"._

_"Pero me conoces a mí y a Matthew. Come on! no te comportes como un viejo aburrido, antisocial y anticuado_"- el americano sabía que Arthur odiaba que lo llamara viejo anticuado, por lo cual el inglés aceptó a regañadientes solo para demostrarle lo contrario a su hermano. Aunque Arthur no tenía nada en contra de la homosexualidad, se preguntaba cómo un hombre con el semblante de Alfred no pudo conseguir liarse con una mujer, pero el respetaba los gustos de su hermano, y al novio fantasma como el inglés llamaba a Matthew, era un buen chico, también guapo, pero muy tímido.

En un dos por tres pasaron los días, Arthur no quería admitirlo, pero estaba algo emocionado por la fiesta, puesto que hace mucho no salía, y quería impresionar a cualquier damisela que fuese a estar presente , así que fue a la mejor tienda londinense y se compró un traje muy elegante.

El día ansiado llegó y Alfred acompañado por Matthew, estaban esperando por él en el aeropuerto de Heathrow para tomar el vuelo a Paris.

En Barcelona otra discusión se llevaba a cabo, esta vez entre Francis y Antonio: "_¿Pero tú estás tonto o de que vas tío?"_- el español alzó la voz mientras miraba con cólera al avergonzado francés, ya que estaban visitando la Galería Mayoral de arte contemporáneo.

_"Mon ami baisse la voix, no me avergüence_s- dijo Francis mientras suspiraba por el susto-_déjame explicarte, los padres de mi primo Matthew nos dejaron a cargo de la mansión en París, y como buen anfitrión y buen amigo, decidí realizar una fiesta invitando a amigos de él y varios amigos míos"_.

_"Si joder, eso lo entiendo perfectamente, lo que no entiendo es por qué cojones decidiste invitar a Lovino y a Feliciano? Es que se te fue la olla? acaso no eres mi colega, o es que no quieres que vaya a esa fiesta"_ dijo un poco indignado por la noticia.

_"No es eso Antonio, todo lo contrario, piensa un poco -mientras invadía el espacio personal del español, acercándose sutilmente a su oído y susurrando de una manera muy tentativa- Se supone que tu ya superaste a Lovino, no crees que una buena manera de demostrarlo sería enfrentarlo y restregarle en la cara que ya lo olvidaste? Tengo amigos y amigas que podrían estar interesados en ti, y podrías enrollarte con alguien allí"_.

La idea no era para nada mala, además Antonio tenía que saber de una vez por todas que ya había renunciado al italiano para siempre, además el tono en que lo dijo el francés lo animó, sobre todo cuando dijo que tenía amigos que estaban interesados en él-_"Vale Francis, acepto ir a tu fiesta, pero cabroncete por mas cariñoso que seas aléjate de mi"_ –lo empujó con el codo, haciendo retroceder al francés, ya que sintió escalofríos teniéndolo allí atrás.


	3. Paris

**III.- Paris**

Finalmente, habiendo convencido al español, Francis y Antonio tomaron el primer vuelo hacia Paris desde el aeropuerto del Prat -casualmente el avión que salía de Londres coincidió en su llegada con el de Barcelona- bajaban por una puerta el americano, el canadiense y el inglés, y en la puerta del costado el español y el francés.

Francis alzó la mirada e inmediatamente reconoció al pequeño canadiense- _"Matthew cher! Ven aquí "_–lo saludó efusivamente mientras hablaba con él. Antonio ajeno a la situación viró la mirada para ver con quién hablaba Francis, pero se sorprendió cuando otros ojos verde esmeralda ya se habían posado sobre él, tenía una mirada profunda y le hizo sentir un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo. Por otro lado el inglés que sin pensarlo se quedó prendado por esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, un rostro delicado y un "nada llamativo" buen trasero el que escaneó con la mirada disimuladamente

_"Bloody hell, what I'm thinking about?_ "dijo para sí mismo el inglés mientras giró la cabeza al darse cuenta de que el otro se había percatado de su, según él mirada disimulada.

_"Cher Francis, recuerdas a mi novio Alfred?"_ –dijo el canadiense con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas-. "Claro, cómo te va Alfred, has tratado bien a mi petit chaton?" –refiriéndose al canadiense-.

_"Por supuesto Francis, sabes que voy muy en serio con él"_ –dicho esto, Alfred sintió como el inglés le tiró de la chaqueta para que lo presentara, puesto que tanto a él como al español los habían dejado de lado.

_"Oh it's true! Francis tengo que presentarte a mi hermano mayor Arthur Kirkland"_. Uh carne fresca –dijo el francés en tono coqueto y mirando a Antonio, mientras el inglés se lo tomó como una burla y lo miró algo molesto. Por cierto también tengo que presentarles a mi buen amigo Antonio Fernandez Carriedo –como buen caballero el inglés extendió la mano para saludarlo y se sorprendió al recibir a cambio dos besos en la mejilla los cuales le hicieron estremecerse sin razón aparente. Antonio saludó de la misma manera al canadiense y al americano, puesto que su personalidad era así, confiado.

Al salir del aeropuerto, los esperaba la limosina de la familia, y los llevó hacia la mansión. Al llegar Francis y Matthew les mostraron respectivamente sus habitaciones que para gracia de aquellos individuos estaban una alado de la otra. Arthur se acostó al borde de su cama, mientras se preguntaba que acababa de pasar, era la primera vez que alguien llamaba su atención de esa manera, era la primera vez que un hombre llamaba su atención! _"Take it easy boy"_ –dijo en voz baja, mientras se disponía a tomar una ducha.

Para esto el español que también se había percatado de las miradas del inglés, se quitaba la ropa mientras pensaba en que podría hacer cuando viera a Lovino, se quedó solo con una pequeña toalla que cubría lo necesario, marcaba su trasero y dejaba expuesto su formado cuerpo y piel bronceada por aquellas playas de Barcelona. Salió de su habitación con la mente en otro lado, dirigiéndose hacia el baño cuando se topó con la puerta del inglés, pasando de largo.

Arthur abrió la puerta de su habitación, puesto que había olvidado su cepillo de dientes e iba a pedirle uno Alfred, pero su sorpresa fue otra al ver el cuerpo del español semidesnudo paseando por su pasillo. El inglés se ruborizó de inmediato y se le vinieron pensamientos nada comunes a su mente. Deseaba tocarlo, deseaba sentir…no, poseer! con sus manos cada centímetro de ese bronceado cuerpo, deseaba saborear esos carnosos labios rosas- _"The fuck I'm thinking about?"_ Se dijo mientras volvía a su realidad, y sintió que algo creció entre sus pantalones – no podía creer que ver solo por un momento a ese español le haría sentir tantos deseos. _"Definitivamente necesito una ducha de agua fría"_ –afirmó el inglés con una sonrisa de medio lado.

El móvil de Francis no dejaba de sonar, eran sus amigos que confirmaban su llegada a Paris, de Alemania Ludwig, de Austria Roderich, de Rusia Ivan con sus hermanas Natalia de Bielorrusia y Yekaterina de Ucrania, los italianos Feliciano y Lovino, entre otros. Todos habían llegado a Paris, y Francis había ordenado sus mejores platos para la cena, una hermosa decoración digna de su familia y tenía a su disposición a todas las amas de llave y sirvientes para atender.

En eso dentro de un taxi, se escuchaba.."Non capisco Feliciano, por qué aceptaste esta invitación, estamos mejor mientras estemos más alejados de ese francés y sus pervertidas manos"- decía Lovino con una mueca de enojo. "Lovi amore mio, Matthew es amigo mío, y no pude rechazar tal invitación, además ya estamos aquí, no te quejes y dame un beso" –poniendo con esto fin a la discusión.


	4. En qué estaba pensando

**IV.- En qué estaba pensando**

Uno a uno comenzaron a llegar los invitados a la mansión de los franceses, todos vestidos con sus mejores galas, puesto que era una fiesta digna de PARIS.

Arthur llevaba el traje que había comprado y del que Alfred se había percatado era nuevo._ "Hahaha Look at you silly brother, para ser alguien que no quería venir, estás muy presentable." - Shut up Alfred!_ –dijo el inglés mientras bebía whisky y miraba entrar a dos italianos, uno muy alegre y despistado, y el otro algo aparentemente incómodo. Pero su mirada no encontraba lo que inconscientemente buscaba, él esperaba ansioso por ver al español, estaban ya todos los invitados menos él.

Antonio no era precisamente el rey de la puntualidad, Francis sabía que su amigo solía llegar tarde a sus reuniones, no le extrañó nada; pero finalmente vio que se acercaba, llegaba con una americana negra, una corbata roja sin hacer colgada al cuello, camisa blanca entreabierta y un pantalón que le favorecía demasiado. –_ "Mon ami, eres el último en llegar para variar, así que encuentra un lugar y siéntate"._

Solo quedaba lugar alado de un muy elegante y sorprendido inglés, que medio boquiabierto se quedó mirando al español pensando para sí mismo _"This is lust at first sight"_.

_"Hola Arthur, te importa si me siento a tu lado?"_–preguntó el español mientras examinaba con su mirada y pensaba que nunca a nadie le había sentado tan bien un traje de gala como al inglés-. _"Of course Anthony"_ –asintió.

Francis dio un discurso de bienvenida y agradecía la compañía de los presentes. Sin más dejó que la fiesta comenzara, al notar la presencia de Yekaterina y sus bien proporcionados pechos, el francés no perdió tiempo y fue a cortejar a la tímida muchacha que era custodiada por Iván. A pesar de que Arthur no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, quiso romper el hielo con el español, quien conversaba muy alegremente con su hermano Alfred y Matthew _"Yo estuve una semana paseando por las playas de Miami, y me lo pase guay"_ -afirmaba con una sonrisa, mientras Alfred escuchaba a lo que el Antonio le decía, vio que su hermano mayor le hacía señales para que lo dejara solo con el español, al entender esto el americano invitó a su novio a bailar, dejando el camino libre a su hermano.

Antonio se volvió a sentar y tomó una copa de vino, el inglés estaba bloqueado, normalmente es alguien muy elocuente, pero no se le ocurrió más que decir_ "¿Sabes cuánto pesa un oso polar?"_ –a lo que el español negó con cierta curiosidad mientras bebía vino. _"Lo suficiente para romper el hielo"_ –dijo el algo avergonzado inglés al notar que dijo algo demasiado usado. Antonio escupió el vino que acababa de tomar porque no aguantó la risa que le provocó el inglés.

_"Tío que frase más cutre hahaha"_ –no paraba de reír y no había notado que manchó su camisa con vino. Arthur echó a reír junto al español, y con una servilleta intentaba limpiarle la camisa. De repente en el fondo se escuchaba la canción "Sweet nothing", canción que al hispano le recordaba a las noches que pasaba con Lovino; y como llamando al diablo, Lovino se acercaba a su mesa no muy seguro de si hablar o no. La sonrisa del español se paró en seco al ver que el italiano se acercaba.

_"Lo siento Arthur, iré a tomar un poco de aire, te veo luego"_ –dijo Antonio mientras se alejaba de la vista del inglés, estaba claro que el Italiano había causado tal reacción. Lovino fue detrás de Antonio, puesto que quería saber de él, aún sentía afecto por él y le preocupaba aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

_" Antonio, podemos hablar un momento per favore?"._

_"Mira tú, es lo mismo que me pediste que hiciera la última vez antes que terminaras conmigo_" –afirmó Antonio, que a pesar del tiempo pasado, al parecer no estaba listo aún para enfrentarlo. _"No tenemos nada que hablar ya, por lo visto te va bien con Feliciano, o es que has vuelto a cambiar de parecer?"_

_"No Antonio, pero quiero saber de ti, sé que mi estúpida manera de ser y hablar te pudieron haber dañado la última vez y quería arreglar las cosas."_

_"Pues esta vez no quiero escucharte Lovino"_ mientras se disponía a volver a la fiesta el español fue sujetado por su brazo izquierdo por el italiano, que realmente quería forzarlo a hablar.

_"Suéltame cabrón!_ "–fue lo que escuchó el inglés que curioso por dicho comportamiento había decidido seguir al italiano. Vio como él había arrinconado a Antonio sin lugar a escape. Sin dudarlo, Arthur corrió al auxilio del español.

_"What the fuck is going on here?_ "–dijo con voz autoritaria tratando de apartar al italiano y liberar a un asustadizo rostro español. _ "Y tu quién eres?"_ –preguntó el italiano sin saber que unos ojos verdes lo miraban con furia, entonces lo próximo que sintió fue como el puño del inglés se clavaba en su rostro.

_"Pero por qué fue eso?_" -preguntó mientras se tocaba la mejilla-._" He's mine. I'm his boyfriend! tócalo de nuevo sin mi permiso y tu cuerpo será hallado en el fondo del río Támesis."_

El italiano captó el mensaje y se retiró, no sin antes decir _"Esto no ha terminado aún Antonio, tenemos que arreglar nuestra situación"_. Para esto un asombrado español, notó como el inglés lo cogía por el rostro delicadamente y le preguntaba.._"Anthony are you ok?"_ – el español no atinó más que a abrazar efusivamente al inglés y agradecerle su heroica acción, nadie le había defendido de esa manera antes y le gustó lo que Arthur había dicho.

_"Joder tío que vergüenza, pero gracias por ayudarme con esto"_ dijo mientras contenía lágrimas para sí.

_"Anthony qué te parece si vamos adentro y de paso te cambias la camisa, tu amigo Francis estaba buscándote, si no quieres chocarte con el italiano ese de nuevo, te acompañaré_".

El español aceptó su oferta y fueron juntos hacia su habitación –el rubio se sentía nervioso, habían tomado lo suficiente como para que algo pudiera pasar, el estar solo junto al español, con el torso desnudo, y los pensamientos que emanaban cada vez que veía el cuerpo del ibérico, no eran una buena combinación. Inconscientemente se fue acercando por detrás, y pensaba para sí mismo:_" incluso sin tocarlo, el tenerlo cerca hace elevar mi temperatura, si descuidadamente llegase a tocarlo, no dudaría en hacerlo mi presa_".


	5. V- Lust at first sight

No sé si esta nota aparecerá, porque la página me está dando guerra -_-

Eaaa! he aquí la parte lemon :B, solo un poco, ya vendrá más ;)

**V.- Lust at first sight**

Antonio que hace mucho había bajado la guarda, no se había percatado de las libidinosas miradas del inglés, pero también estaba nervioso, puesto que las palabras del inglés resonaban en su mente _"He's mine! I'm his boyfriend!"_ Se sentía de cierta manera feliz…de repente sintió como unas blancas y tibias manos abrazaron su cintura por detrás, pero este no hizo movimiento alguno.

_"Arthur? El whisky se te ha subido a la cabeza verdad?"_ –el inglés solo rió pícaramente y abrazó su cuerpo, pegándose cada vez más a él, ya no soportaba no tocarlo.

_"Anthony I'm sorry, no puedo contenerme más"_ –dijo susurrando al oído del español, para luego comenzar a besar su cuello y lamer unas gotas de vino que aún estaban presentes. El español soltó un inesperado gemido de placer, puesto su cuello era una zona demasiado erógena para él, por lo que el inglés lo tomó como una abierta bienvenida.

El ya obviamente excitado inglés procedió a recorrer con sus manos el abdomen de Antonio, iba bajando poco a poco examinando minuciosamente cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta encontrarse con una prominente erección; al parecer no era el único que disfrutaba tenerlo cerca entonces inmediatamente volteó al español y lo besó, dejando caer sus cuerpos sobre la cama, saboreó esos deliciosos labios, exploró el interior de su húmeda boca, allí se desató una batalla por el control entre sus inquietas y mojadas lenguas.

Antonio no sabía cómo habían llegado a ese punto, pero tampoco quiso retroceder -las mujeres con las que se había acostado no le habían brindado tal éxtasis como el que sentía ahora y eso que solo lo había tocado- así que se dejó llevar, jugaba con los rubios cabellos del inglés, mientras que con la otra mano arañaba su espalda, esto hizo que el inglés se pusiera mas cachondo y comenzara a morder el pecho del español dejando su rastro por dónde avanzaba, con una mano desabrochó el ajustado pantalón de Antonio mientras iba jugando con su lengua subiendo y bajando por su vientre, hasta llegar a su ingle, desatando un gemido más fuerte, el cuerpo del castaño se estremecía en demasía por todas las sensaciones que Arthur le causaba, trataba de suprimir esos gemidos pero era imposible, sólo quería dejarse llevar por el placer así que con una voz entrecortada atinó a decir_ "Ha…házmelo por favor"_ tapando su rostro con sus manos por el bochorno que le causaba.

Arthur sonrió malignamente, como si acabara de ganar una batalla, rápidamente se desprendió de toda ropa que se interpusiera entre él y su presa, miraba atentamente al cuerpo que yacía debajo del suyo, tan perfectamente esculpido, sin caer en la exageración...Oh si definitivamente tenía que hacerlo suyo.

Mientras terminaba de desnudarlo, se inclinó hacia el rostro de Antonio retirando sus manos y sonriendo al ver el rostro necesitado e invadido de vergüenza del español, le plantó un beso en la barbilla mientras recorría con pequeñas mordidas su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oído y susurrarle _"Your wish is my command_".

Llevándose algunos dedos hacia su boca, comenzó a humedecerlos con su lengua, saliva deslizándose por su mano, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en su presa. Antonio estaba seducido por esos ojos verdes que parecían devorarlo, pero poco a poco fue cayendo en que no tenía lubricante a la mano, lo que hizo que entrara en razón _"Arthur...no tengo lubricante. Cómo piensas.."_ de repente la frase fue cortada cuando sintió dos dedos que se posaban en su entrada "Angh.."

El inglés disfrutaba cada cara que su amante hacía cada vez que sus dedos profundizaban centímetro a centímetro su estrecho canal, esto hacía gemir de placer a Antonio, quien no queriendo quedarse sin hacer nada, con su mano derecha se propuso a manejar en un lento vaivén al miembro del rubio, ésta se iba humedeciendo cada vez más. Arthur miraba al español con una cara muy excitada y murmuraba_ "this face is priceless"_ a pesar de que su entrada ofrecía resistencia, tras unos minutos más de estimulación se dio cuenta que la entrada ya estaba apta y dispuesta a su merced.

Arthur separó las piernas del castaño, mientras se lamía los labios y no quitaba la mirada de su objetivo, entonces cogiendo su miembro comenzó a penetrar al español, quien haciendo fuerza para poder hablar entendiblemente le pedía que fuera amable ya que había pasado un tiempo desde que estaba con alguien de esa manera, a lo que el inglés respondió: _"lo siento ya he sido suficientemente amable por hoy"_ y posteriormente embistió con fuerza al español haciendo que su cabeza golpeara levemente la pared; esto hizo gritar a un excitado Antonio, en una mezcla de dolor y placer que nunca antes había sentido -Lovino siempre fue delicado con él y era más pequeño que Arthur- cada embestida presurosa del inglés venía acompañada de un gemido placentero del español, dicho grito resonó en las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

(~)

De regreso a la fiesta, Francis –que había fracasado en su intento de ligar con la ucraniana porque su hermano Iván era difícil de evadir- empezó a preguntar por su amigo Antonio.

_"Cher Matthew, habéis visto a Antonio? No lo encuentro por ningún lado"_. A lo que el canadiense acudió a Alfred para preguntarle lo mismo, y éste en seguida cayó en que su hermano mayor tampoco estaba –no sospechaba nada raro porque sabía que a veces el londinense tendía a retirarse antes de tiempo si se aburría. _"Uhm estábamos hablando hace mucho, pero luego se quedó con Arthur a quién tampoco encuentro"._

_"Tal vez se fueron a tomar unas copas fuera"_ –sugirió en canadiense.

Al francés –que se las sabía todas- se le esbozó una sonrisa pícara y se dijo, _"pues bueno, dejemos que cada uno se divierta a su manera_".

Mientras tanto Feliciano vio que Lovino apareció de la nada con una mejilla algo roja, y cara de pocos amigos._ "¿Amore mio, que te pasó? "_–preguntó en un tono preocupado-._ "Nada Veneciano, por favor lo estoy pasando realmente mal, vámonos!"_. El menor aún no quería retirarse, pero al ver a su amante muy cabreado, asintió_…"Iré a despedirme y agradecer la invitación a Matthew"_ a lo que Lovino respondió _" Bene, yo iré al lavabo, regreso y nos vamos."_

El italiano que pidiendo indicaciones al servicio por la ubicación del lavabo subió a la segunda planta, caminaba observando las pinturas que adornaban el pasillo, cuando escuchó un grito que para él era muy familiar. Se detuvo en seco y lo primero que pensó fue…"¿Antonio?". Quizás estaba confundido porque hace poco había estado hablando con él y su voz se pudo quedar grabada, sin hacerle mucho caso continuó caminando.

No muy lejos de allí, dos amantes unían sus cuerpos de todas las maneras humanamente posibles; esta vez el inglés había puesto al español en cuatro, mientras lo penetraba incesablemente. Los gemidos de placer de Antonio eran cada vez más fuertes, por lo que el inglés usó su dedo índice metiéndolo dentro de la boca del español para silenciarlo un poco, al sentir esto el castaño comenzó a succionar dicho dedo de una manera muy sugerente, dándole mas placer al inglés.

Lovino que justamente cruzaba delante de dicha habitación, había oído indudablemente a Antonio, tenía que ser él._ "¿Antonio? Eres tú verdad? Te encuentras bien?"_ –preguntaba el italiano algo preocupado mientras se acercaba para girar el picaporte de la puerta de donde provenían esos sonidos.

Para Arthur y Antonio, el resto del mundo no existía, solo eran ellos dos en una burbuja donde solo daba cabida al placer y la lujuria; puesto que el español estaba de espaldas, solo el inglés fue consciente de que una figura se había asomado por la puerta. Era Lovino, quien en un estado de shock se quedó perplejo sin decir palabra alguna al encontrarse con semejante escena, su ex novio estaba siendo dominado, embestido y follado por el inglés –que habiéndose dado cuenta de esto, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de dejarle bien claro al intruso de que ahora Antonio le pertenecía, así que aprovechando el ambiente y la pérdida temporal de jucio del español le pidió que dijera su nombre.

_"Say my name Anthony! Di mi nombre, quiero que me pidas que te lleve a un orgasmo infinito"_ –decía un orgulloso y posesivo inglés lanzando miradas de dominio, mientras el italiano con media mandíbula fuera observaba petrificado.

_"Ahh..ahh_"–gemía Antonio que intentaba articular su nombre, pero por tanto placer no podía ni pensar.

_"Arthur, haz que me corra joder, fóllame y termina dentro de mi..ahng!"_ –estas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que el inglés se sintiera triunfoso sobre el italiano. Lovi ardía en furia, vergüenza y -aunque no iba a admitirlo- excitación, así que atinó a irse sin decir nada, ni siquiera fue al lavabo, bajó directamente a la sala, tiró del brazo de Feliciano y sin despedirse se fueron.

Haciendo lo que Antonio practicamente le suplicó, Arthur terminó dentro de él, llegando ambos a un orgasmo indescriptible, aún más el inglés ya que la sensación de haber ganado sobre el italiano fue la cereza del helado. Finalmente ambos cuerpos cayeron uno alado del otro, acostados en la cama, ambos habían disfrutado ese momento de locura y estaban más que satisfechos, así pues se dispusieron a dormir.


	6. VI- Pensamientos

**VI.- Pensamientos**

A l termino de la fiesta, todos los invitados estaban felices, puesto que había sido una agradable fiesta, hubo buena compañía, una cena digna de Francia y muchos temas de conversación interesantes. Cada invitado, se fue retirando a su respectivo hotel al dar las tres de la mañana, quedando solo en la mansión Alfred, Matthew , Francis y dos desaparecidos amantes.

_"Te pasa algo Alfred?"_ preguntó el canadiense-._ "No baby, es sólo que me preocupa el paradero de mi hermano mayor, ni siquiera me ha llamado al móvil, será que le pasó algo?"_ –al ver la cara que puso el americano, Francis se acercó para darle una palmada en la espalda_ "Estoy seguro que si está con Antonio, estará bien. Ya es tarde os invito a subir a vuestras habitaciones, eso si no hagan mucho ruido"_ dijo el francés riendo y guiñando un ojo _" Honhon Bonsoir!"_

Dieron las ocho de la mañana, el sol entraba por una rendija de la cortina entreabierta de la habitación. Un somnoliento inglés se despertaba, algo desorientado pues no veía sus cosas o su maleta en aquella habitación, entonces giró lentamente su cabeza y se encontró con una espalda de piel bronceada y unos cabellos castaños despeinados, abrió los ojos en plato y poco a poco fue recordando lo de la noche anterior...no podía creer que realmente había pasado eso, se acostó con un hombre, hizo que su ex viera como éste lo poseía, e hizo gritar de placer al chico al que acababa de conocer. Le entró el pánico, se levantó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible –aunque si lo hubiera hecho, el español tenía un sueño muy pesado-y se vistió rápidamente, fue a su habitación y se dispuso a tomar una ducha de agua fría.

Dos horas más tarde, en la misma habitación _"Toc toc! Mon ami, estás en condiciones?"_ preguntó mientras entraba. Al ver que su amigo aún en sábanas y que la habitación tenía un peculiar olor que Francis conocía demasiado bien, saltó encima del cuerpo adormecido de Antonio, a lo que el castaño se despertó adolorido a más no poder.

_"Capullo, déjame dormir joder!"_ dijo mientras empujaba a un costado a Francis.

_"Cómo puedes hablarle así a tu amigo, uno preocupado por cómo estás o dónde te habías metido y al parecer tuviste tu fiesta privada aquí eh?"_… el español comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había acontecido la noche anterior en esa cama._ "Es que no me vas a contar quién fue tu victima? o quién te victimizó?"_ aunque ya el sabio francés había notado la sospechosa desaparición del inglés y una corbata negra tirada en el suelo que no le pertenecía a Antonio, insistía con un comportamiento infantil.

_"Que plasta eres, de verdad te gusta dar la lata no? Pues salí de la mansión y me lié con una parisina, contento?"_ respondió el español, esperando que colara aquella historia.

_"Uhmm…por mí está bien, pero para otra vez al menos avísame, que yo ayer me quedé sin presa por el pesado de Iván"_ –poniendo un puchero, el francés continuó hablando- "_Ayer te perdiste de algo que estoy seguro te hubiera gustado ver. Vi que tu ex amado Lovino no se lo estaba pasando bien, discutía constantemente con Feliciano, no sé si llegó a pelearse con alguien porque tenía una mejilla morada y justo antes de irse, tenía una cara de furia pura."_

El español sabía del por qué de la mejilla morada, pero no pensó que eso llegara a enfurecer tanto al italiano, por dentro sentía algo de satisfacción por haber cabreado a Lovino, pero no podía negar que en aquel momento, cuando lo tenía acorralado, estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

_"Bueno querido, te veo abajo, el desayuno está servido y nuestros otros 3 amigos nos esperan para comenzar_ " dijo el francés mientras se retiraba guiñando un ojo.

(~)

Abajo, Arthur no tenía ni idea de con qué cara iba a mirar al español o que le podría decir, después de recordar las cosas que le pidió que hiciera, y de cómo su yo salvaje y posesivo se había apoderado de él.

_"What's wrong old brother? "_preguntó Alfred al ver tan confundido y nervioso a su hermano-_ "Tiene algo que ver con tu desaparición de ayer?"_ –a lo que el inglés reaccionó metiendo un trozo de pan a la boca y negando la pregunta.

_"Buenos días a todos! Que tal lo habéis pasado?"_–decía un limpio y ya descansado español, con una sonrisa de lo más natural. _"Al fin mon ami, ahora podremos desayunar todos juntos "_ Francis dio señales a las amas de llave para que se dispusieran a servir el desayuno.

_"Pretty well I must say"_ respondió Alfred mientras guiñaba un ojo a un sonrojado Matthew-._ "Y vosotros? Dónde os metisteis?"_ a lo que rápidamente el español respondió:_ "Pues yo estuve fuera un momento y me terminé liando con una tía buena"_ dijo sonriendo pícaramente y desviando su mirada del inglés.

_'Con una parisina? Are you fucking kidding right?'_ Se decía así mismo un poco confundido, pero sobre todo dolido inglés, para él, el español había sido testigo del mejor sexo de su vida y lo estaba negando?, era algo que tenía que aclarar con él.

Después de un desayuno algo tenso por parte del anglosajón, Matthew propuso que antes de partir de Paris fueran a visitar la torre Eiffel, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Subieron a la limosina familiar, dentro Francis bromeaba con Antonio, lo abrazaba, lo tocaba y molestaba –como era costumbre entre ellos- pero todo lo que Arthur pensaba al mirarlos era _'How long are you going to keep your filthy hands on him?'_, le hervía la sangre por dentro y le incomodaba ver como su presa era tocada por otras juguetonas manos francesas.

Al llegar, comenzaron a tomarse muchas fotos, haciendo gestos y posturas graciosas, pero el único rostro que no encajaba allí era el del londinense. Matthew y Alfred se separaron del grupo, puesto que el canadiense quería comprar ropa a juego para su amado; quedando el francés, Arthur y Antonio. Francis captaba muy rápido las indirectas, y que mayor indirecta que las miradas fulminantes que le lanzaba el inglés cada vez que se acercaba al español.

_"Bueno mon ami, siento dejarte solo, pero necesito ligar con una bella damisela o no me sentiré yo mismo"_ dijo el francés, y después fue tras una turista que había llamado su atención. _"Au revoir Antoine"_

Arthur sin previo aviso, aprovechó para tomar a Antonio de la mano y jalarlo hasta el ascensor de la torre.

_ "Eh tío, pero que haces?"_

_"I want to talk to you Anthoy, es sobre lo de anoche"_. Una vez se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, Arthur se inclinó sobre un lado y tomando aire continuó…_" Es la primera vez que me pasa esto con un hombre, y quiero pedir disculpa si en algún momento te hice daño, el alcohol no es mi mejor compañero de fiestas."_

Un despreocupado español le respondía_ "Ah era eso? No pasa nada tío, solo fue una buena noche de sexo y ya. No te enrolles mucho…aunque para ser tu primera vez con un hombre estuviste genial"_ –y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que cabreó al inglés.

'It was just sex?' Se sintió un completo idiota por dentro al recibir esa respuesta, pero su orgullo era demasiado enorme como para dejarse desplomar por alguien así. _"Uff, pues estamos bien entonces, es mejor así"_ replicó el inglés en un tono cambiado y serio. Al llegar a la cima de la torre, ambos salieron en direcciones opuestas, ya que la tensión entre ellos se podía cortar con una tijera; Arthur estaba obviamente incómodo y por la reina Isabel que tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Antonio no le dio mucha importancia, puesto que desde que Lovino lo dejó, nunca se tomaba en serio las relaciones que tenía, era sexo sin más pretextos. Definitivamente quería sacarse de la mente al inglés, porque solo el pensar en él hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera; así que fue en busca de una hermosa parisina para mantener la mente ocupada. No era de sorprender de que Arthur hiciera exactamente lo mismo, buscar la compañía de una dama para quitar al español de sus pensamientos.

Su visita a Paris había terminado, puesto que sus respectivos vuelos partían esa noche. Todos intercambiaron tarjetas de presentación y se despidieron.


	7. VII- Vendetta

Ante todo -viene la vaca- muuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews, sobre todo al pedazo de sol de personita que está detrás de Brujita Candy que comenta cada capítulo :D me inspiras a seguir nena

Advertencia: Lenguaje obseno y mucha idiotez junta.

**VII.- Vendetta**

Había pasado ya dos meses desde dicha fiesta, y el 15 de cada mes, tenían una reunión con los diputados de los países aliados, discutían sobre cómo iba su economía, hablaban de política y si había alguna situación por resolver, se ponían a ello. El moderador siempre era el representante de Alemania, Ludwig o como todo el mundo lo conocía "el macho patatas" quien siempre ponía orden a las alborotadas reuniones cuando dos países se enfrentaban.

Arthur siempre era el primero en llegar, acompañado de Alfred y éste de Matthew. El único país que faltaba era Antonio –que por cierto era el país anfitrión en esta ocasión-, todos esperaron por el español para poder dar comienzo a la reunión. Lovino dijo en un tono algo alto y mirando a Arthur: _"Pensé que vendrían juntos"_ a lo que el inglés respondió con una sonrisa altanera. Muy dentro de él también admitía que tenía ganas de ver al dueño de sus angustias.

Se escuchaba una voz y unos pasos a lo lejos…-_"Ostras! Que tarde que es_" dijo el español abriendo la puerta y sonriendo mientras buscaba un asiento, el cual -para cerrar con broche de oro su mañana- se situaba al costado del inglés. Para su suerte Francia estaba a su otro costado y le hizo señales para que se sentara junto a él.

_"Bien pues empecemos_ –dijo Ludwig- _el tema a tratar de hoy es sobre la ayuda brindada a Grecia, y los recortes que tiene que hacer, que lamentablemente son necesarios_". Todos dieron sus opiniones y así comenzaron a discutir como siempre. Por otra parte ajenos a lo que pasaba delante suyo, Arthur y Antonio no dejaban de intercambiar miradas asesinas, de esto se percató el italiano que no sabía por qué se sentía tan impotente al ver cerca a ambos y mirándose; pero también se dieron cuenta Alfred y Francis –quien reía por dentro- 'honhonhon llegó la hora de intervenir'.

Así pues puso en marcha su malévolo plan…besó muy cerca de los labios al español, solo para ver la reacción del inglés. _"Cher Antonio no tienes remedio, la cama puede contigo"_. "_No seas pegajoso Francis!_ "–decía con una mirada enojada hacia el confiado francés y le pegó un golpe en la cabeza para apartarlo, y a la par reía con él.

La incomodidad del inglés al ver eso, era palpable- _"Arthur? Por qué arrugas tanto el entrecejo? Te hace ver más viejo"_ –reía el americano.

_"Cut it out Alfred"_ replicaba mientras recuperaba su compostura.

A medida que la reunión se iba desarrollando, Arthur no podía concentrarse en lo que se hablaba, por más que trataba lo único que pensaba era en el apetecible trasero español, recordaba los gemidos que éste le sacaba, escuchaba su voz llamándolo _"Arthur..Oh si Arthur sigue así_" y veía la cara llena de placer de Antonio, cuando en realidad quien lo llamaba era Alfred.

_"Arthur!...Old man are you ok? Estás sonrojado, tienes fiebre?"_ ciertamente mientras recordaba todo eso el inglés sin querer había activado sus hormonas, haciendo que éste se encienda por dentro y se notara en su rostro- y en sus pantalones- _"What? Oh no, I'm fine"_ le respondió titubeante mientras sonreía y cruzaba las piernas para ocultar lo evidente.

La reunión se tornaba cada vez más revoltosa, Feliciano iba de asiento en asiento, por lo que Ludwig tuvo que ir a detenerlo prácticamente cargándolo al estilo princesa para mantenerlo quieto, Lovino con cara de pocos amigos maldecía que el macho patatas se tomara tantas libertades con su pareja; Iván acechaba a un pobre Yao enlazando su bufanda alrededor de su cuello diciendo: _Sé uno conmigo, da?_, Elizabeta aprovechaba tomando fotos con su móvil de según ella ese momento yaoi entre los representantes de Rusia y China.

Aprovechando el alboroto Arthur arrancó un pedazo de papel, comenzó a escribir en él y se lo lanzo a Arthur. Entonces sintió que le cayó un papel arrugado en la cabeza que provenía de su costado, lo abrió y en él decía: "_¿Qué haces poniendo tantas caras extrañas? La tuya es lo suficientemente llamativa, cejón_"–'cejón yo?' miró a su costado de manera algo molesta y vio que entre labios el español le decía "_sigue leyendo_". Bajó más la mirada y vio que al final decía:_ "¿Qué vas a hacer luego de esto?"_

Ciertamente estaba desconcertado, no lo había llamado después de lo que pasó en Paris, y ahora quería salir con él? Y encima se tomaba la libertad de llamarlo cejón. Estaba intrigado, así que respondió tirando el arrugado papel hacia sus piernas _"I'm free"_ –leyó Antonio, quien esbozó una sonrisa al ver su respuesta. Para esto un ya colmado Ludwig decidió que había tenido suficiente dolor de cabeza por hoy, así que dio por terminada la reunión.

_"Veeee~ al fin terminó la reunión"_ –dijo un cansado Feliciano. Todos comenzaron a reunirse con sus mejores amigos: Italia-Alemania y Japón, Rusia-Lituania-Bielorusia, USA-Canadá-Inglaterra y Francia con su inseparable España.

_"Well…a dónde iremos a comer esta vez?"_ preguntaba Alfred mientras su estómago resonaba con fuerza. _"Cher Matthew que te parece si vamos todos juntos a picar algo a un bar muy bueno que queda aquí cerca"_ –sugirió Francis auto invitándose. _"Si! buena idea Francis, tú conoces muchos lugares, ya que pasas tiempo junto a Antoine."_

Un avispado español aprovechó la idea de Francis para poder escaquearse- _"Bueno tío, ya que me echas un cable con esto de ser el anfitrión, te dejaré a cargo de ellos. En la pasada fiesta prometí a Arthur presentarle unas cuantas bellezas catalanas, así que iremos en otra dirección vale?"_

El inglés no había caído en lo que el español intentaba hacer, y mientras era arrastrado por este, pensaba en que, si en verdad Antonio le había prometido eso, él no lo recordaba.

_…"A que ha colado de maravilla verdad?"_decía el castaño mientras guiñaba un ojo al inglés, siendo este el gesto que delató sus intenciones.

_"Conmigo quizá, pero con tu cariñoso amigo Francis no creo"_ debido a que mientras Antonio se escapaba con Arthur, Francis le dijo en un tono casi inaudible del que solo se percató el rubio:_ "no olvides la corbata"_ (corbata que el inglés olvidó recoger de la habitación de Antonio en su primer encuentro furtivo).

_"So..where are we going Anthony?"_

_"Lo verás cuando lleguemos allí, venga, entra en mi coche_" -tenía un mini Audi rojo descapotable.

(~)

Mientras Arthur admiraba la hermosa costa de Barcelona, se preguntaba el motivo del español para invitarlo solo a él, y llevarlo a un lugar desconocido, tal vez lo estaba pensando mucho, pero no se culpaba, después de todo el castaño le había dado a entender que su encuentro fue uno más para él, nada especial como se suponía debería ser –al menos para el inglés que lo veía de esa manera- así que decidió dejar pasar el momento hasta que supiera de que iba tal comportamiento.

Entonces el coche de Antonio se estacionó al entrar en una hermosa casa de verano que no estaba tan lejos de la playa.

_"Este es mi chalet, aquí vivo la mayor parte del verano. Guapo verdad?"._

_" Indeed it is –_alegó el inglés_- Y qué hacemos aquí Anthony?"_

_"Además de querer pasar olímpicamente del asunto de ser anfitrión, pues quería hablar contigo, digamos que la última vez no me comporté demasiado bien contigo…Pero bueno! qué hacemos hablando en el porche, entremos"_ una vez dentro Antonio le invitaba a dar un breve paseo por su casa.

Tenía todo el piso con parquet de roble, una sala muy amplia amoblada con sofás de cuero blanco y cojines rojos, una televisión enorme en la cual Arthur solía ver los partidos del Barça cuando tenía a sus colegas de visita, una pequeña araña dorada que colgaba al centro 'al parecer tiene buenos gustos' pensaba el inglés; el comedor estaba alado de la cocina, tenía un empotrado de mármol que servía de separación entre ambos, y de esta manera acabaron en la cocina.

Sorprendiendo al inglés con una bandeja de mini tapas que sacó de un mueble de la cocina y puso encima de la mesa, el español con su típica hermosa e irresistible sonrisa dijo _"Eres libre de tomar lo que quieras Arthur."_

Para Arthur esta era la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo su venganza y no la iba a desaprovechar - estaba a solas con él, en un lugar algo aislado, diciéndole que podía tomar lo que quisiera…es que acaso estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo violase? 'uhm no Arthur, breathe….take it easy boy, ya sabes la venganza se disfruta mejor en plato frío'- retomando mentalmente la pregunta del español, le replicó _"Oh really?_ –con su sexy acento británico y clavando esos ojos verdes en los de Antonio, quien se sonrojó hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de ello.

_"Cla...claro, qué es lo que te apetece?"_. El inglés se acerco mirándolo fijamente, relamiéndose los labios y lentamente cogió una de las tapas de la bandeja, sonriendo de lado:_ "pues escojo el de tortilla de patatas"_. Antonio estaba nervioso, esa mirada lo desnudaba totalmente, sencillamente era inevitable no sonrojarse ante tales miradas, su presencia era intimidante.

Retomando la compostura el español se dispuso a contarle el motivo de su invitación y del por qué no había contactado con el inglés._ "Bueno Arthur, quería explicarte el por qué de mi comportamiento. Verás yo tuve una larga relación con aquel Italiano, el de la fiesta, y digamos que no tuvimos una buena ruptura, aunque joder ninguna ruptura es buena si lo pienso bien, el hecho es que el cortó conmigo el día de nuestro aniversario, y eso me dolió demasiado…_-se le entrecortaba la voz-_ yo estaba coladísimo por él joder y aquello digamos que distorsionó un poco mi visión sobre el amor, el sexo y tal…_" Arthur sintió un poco de pena por el castaño, y cierta cólera por la manera en que hablaba del italiano, pero su orgullo era más grande que eso, así que se controló un poco, y dejó que el español continuara hablando.

_"Así que quería dejar las cosas claras contig_o- tomando un tono más serio- _lo que pasó en París no se volverá a repetir_ –la filosofía que tenía ahora el español era 'polvo de una noche y adiós para siempre' puesto que volverse a ver con la misma persona implicaría ya algo más serio – _así que espero lo entiendas"_

'Metida de pata profesional' pensaba el rubio. Estas palabras hicieron que la poca lástima que estaba sintiendo el inglés por él, desapareciera en un instante y que los deseos de venganza de Arthur se encendieran a niveles estratosféricos, pero también sus ganas de hacerlo suyo, después de todo lo prohibido es lo que más le apetece a uno…no habiendo conectado su lengua a su cerebro, su boca fue más rápida y dijo_ "Ok, pero ya que no volveremos a mencionar lo de Paris, hay algo que también tengo que contarte. You'll see dear Anthony, la noche en que te estaba follando de lo lindo_ –sonrisa sarcástica- _alguien más estuvo presente"_.

La cara de Antonio cambió totalmente, sus ojos verdes se abrieron en plato y sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda _"P-pero qué dices?"_ 'acaso en mi lapsus de inconsciencia orgásmica me metí en un trío?' inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en quién pudo haber sido, si fue Francis era algo que podría explicar, del resto no se preocupaba mucho, puesto que no los conocía demasiado bien; de todos quién más le preocupaba era Lovino, a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo cosas por él aunque no lo admitiera.

_"Si, y la buena noticia es que ya no tienes por qué preocuparte de que el italiano te vuelva a molesta_r –Arthur perverso mode On- _al gritar mi nombre en pleno acto le dejaste claro a tu ex que ya lo superaste, además él piensa que eres mi novio._" Mientras decía esto último se acercaba hacia el rostro pasmado del español.

_"Hijo de puta! Por qué coño dejaste que eso pasara? Eres un puto cabrón_ –la ira y vergüenza que sentía Antonio hicieron que su mano se transformara en puño y fuera en dirección al rostro del inglés- "_Hell no!_ –replicó el rubio mientras tomaba por el puño al castaño y lo retorcía hacia su espalda-_ creo haber escuchado que me insultaste?"_ moviendo negativamente su cabeza _"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony…creo que no eres consciente de a quien acabas de provocar_ – lo empujó de cara a la pared más cercana, mientras que con una pierna por detrás inmovilizaba por completo al español- _cavaste tu propia tumba Anthony_"


	8. VIII- Black tie

Una vez más gracias a todos :D a pesar de ser mi primer fic, parece que ha tenido buena acogida y eso me inspira a escribir más.

Bueno, he decidido partir el capítulo porque no sé si voy bien conforme lo estoy haciendo, debería poner la traducción cuando hago referencia a otros lenguajes? si es así me lo responden en el review vale? lo haré de todas maneras. Disfruten de mi encantador futuro esposo Arthur(?)

* * *

**VIII.- Black tie**

Mientras tanto en el centro de Barcelona, luego de haber comido, y haberse paseado casi por 4 bares picando de todo un poco, todos decidieron quedar en el bar del hotel donde se hospedaban.

Con ya unas copas de más, un meloso Francis acosaba a Elizaveta_ "Bella dama, pourquoi ne pas prendre un verre avec moi?"_ –ciertamente no hacía falta que el francés estuviera bebido para que acosase a cuanto humano se le apareciese- _"Por favor Francis, deja tranquila a Elizaveta, no creo que esté interesada en beber contigo"_ respondía Roderich con su típico semblante pacífico. _"Oh cher, es que acaso te pone celoso que le brinde mucha atención?"_ le susurraba al oído mientras resoplaba en su nuca. _"Siempre diciendo cosas sin sentido"_ replicaba apartando al francés y acomodando sus gafas con su mano derecha. Pero Francis no se rendía tan fácil -especialmente si eso provocaba que un siempre pacífico Roderich mostrara emoción alguna como enojo- _"lo que no tiene sentido aquí es que ese lunar que tienes junto a tus boca me vuelva tan loco"_ deslizando un dedo sobre aquel sexy lunar del austriaco.

_"Maldito pervertido! Deja en paz a Roderich"_ aunque la húngara disfrutaba de cualquier momento de contacto entre dos hombres, le tenía un especial aprecio al austriaco _"no me hagas sacar mi sartén Francis"_ –arma de defensa definitiva-

_"Uhh, agresiva, justo como me gustan grrr"_ los tres voltearon a ver quién dijo eso…_"Gilbert! Mon ami, al fin encuentro a alguien que sabe divertirse"_ alejándose del austriaco y de la peligrosa sartén que la húngara ya tenía en mano, se acercó a abrazarlo y le invitó dos copas.

_"Hallo Francis, cómo te va?"_

_"No muy bien como podrás ver_ –señalando al reciente fracaso de abordar a la húngara- _y tú?"_

_"Pues estaba bebiendo con Ludwig, pero al parecer mi bruder y yo acabamos con el suministro de cerveza de este bar pfff, así que me aburrí y vine a buscar algo de acció_n –miró por todos lados- _¿y qué pasó con Anthony? Sé que soy lo suficientemente genial y atractivo para ligarme a cualquiera, pero no podemos ser 'The Bad Friends Trio' si no está él"_

El 'Bad Friends Trio' era conocido casi por todo el mundo, en cada reunión que había siempre terminaban liándola o liándose con alguien, cuándo Francis, Gilbert y Antonio se juntaban en alguna reunión nada bueno salía de ello –nada bueno para el resto, puesto que sus espacios vitales estaban en peligro de ser invadidos por cualquier mano traviesa del trío- y más si a eso le agregamos alcohol.

_"Mon cher Antoine salió con el cejón, al parecer tenían un 'asunto pendiente', así que estamos tu y yo Gil"_ guiñándole un ojo comenzaron a avistar el panorama escogiendo a sus próximas víctimas.

Al otro extremo de la barra, se escuchaba la voz de un alegre Alfred _"C'mon Kiku, vamos di 'Election' I know you can do it"_(*)

_"Ehm Alfred-san eso es algo embarazoso"_ respondía muy sonrojado el japonés. Alfred estaba algo bebido y Kiku sabía que el americano intentaba gastarle una broma, pero a pesar de ello, bebió un poco de sake -que siempre llevaba con él - y tomó valor.

_"Er..Eree..Erection"_

Alfred rompió en risas_ "Hahaha did you just say erection? Kiku Pervertido haha o como dicen en tu país Hentai!_"

_"Alfred, eso no está bien, no trates así a Kiku"_ murmuraba el canadiense mientras intentaba apaciguar a su alegre novio –intento fallido porque el rubio era demasiado fuerte y escandaloso y Matthew era...bueno era Matthew.

Abrazando a Kiku de manera amigable, Alfred acariciaba la cabeza del japonés_ "Well done Kiku, al menos lo intentaste, ese es el comportamiento de un héroe, no rendirse nunca"_

_"Arigato Alfred-san"_. Los tres echaron a reír cuando de repente fueron interrumpidos por una bella señorita de cabellos castaños largos y ondulados atados con dos cintas rojas, grandes ojos marrones y pestañas rizadas, una tez bronceada y llevaba un vestido azul que contorneaba su figura. Alfred la había escaneado de pies a cabeza, aunque normalmente no le llamaba la atención el mirar a una mujer, ciertamente ésta despertó algo de curiosidad masculina en él.

_"Uhmm I'm sorry ¿Alfred right?"_

Retirando la mirada de su cuerpo, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió _"Yes I am"_

_"Hello Alfred, mi nombre es Victoria, soy diputada del país de Seychelles"_ (*) -extendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo-_ "It's a placer to meet you Victoria"_ cogiendo su mano y posando un beso en ella.

Ding ding ding! La alarma de 'alerta de celos' de Matthew se disparó, si ciertamente él sabía que era su novio y que Alfred respetaba mucho su relación, no pudo evitar sentir celos y furia ante tal escena._ "Merde quitter mon copain seul"_ pensó el canadiense, no percatándose de que lo dijo en voz alta.

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai aucun intérêt dans l'"_ Victoria le respondió con una risa sarcástica en su rostro. 'Merde, ella también habla francés' pensó el canadiense, mientras trataba de esconder su sonrojado rostro.

_"What are you talking about?_" preguntaba el rubio, ajeno a la conversación entre ellos - a pesar de que vivía con Matthew, su francés era algo limitado, como su cerebro- Al notar que nadie le respondía, continuó hablando _"Anyway, así que Victoria, querías preguntarme algo verdad?"_. La dama asintió, se sentó en una silla a costado de Alfred y pidió una ronda para los 4 a cuenta de ella.

_"Tú eres el hermano de Arthur right?"_

_"Así es, por qué la pregunta?"_

_"None of your bussines…pero ya que insistes, mi jefe me ordenó que él y yo nos reuniéramos después de esta reunión, pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado, no es que me importe verlo, pero son ordenes de mi superior"._ Este comportamiento le era familiar a Alfred, ya que su hermano también era …uhm como dirían en el país de Kiku 'tsundere'._ "Bueno no lo encontrarás aquí, salió con el diputado de España justo después de terminar la reunión. Pero puedes dejarme tu número de móvil and I'll give it to my old brother"_.

_"Ok then take it"_ cogiendo un boli de su bolso, escribió en la parte trasera de su tarjeta de presentación un mensaje y lo dobló, para luego dársela al americano. _"Espero solo lo lea él"_ sugirió, luego cogió su bolso y se retiró sin más.

Alfred quedó algo intrigado con el comportamiento de la dama, pero no le quiso prestar mucha atención, así que guardó la tarjeta en su chaqueta y se olvidó del tema, también se había percatado de los morritos que estaba poniendo su celoso novio. Se inclinó hacia su costado y besó fervorosamente a Matthew dejándolo casi sin respiración_ "Don't worry sweetheart, my entire heart belongs to you"_ tomándolo de la mano lo acercó más_ "…and also my body of course"._ El canadiense se sonrojó cual tomate, pero se sentía feliz de que Alfred se lo haya dicho.

(~)

_"Suéltame capullo"_ forcejeaba el español, mientras sentía que su brazo era retorcido cada vez que él intentaba liberarse._ "Calm the fuck down"_ ciertamente Arthur no tenía intención de ser lastimado por el castaño, así que no iba a soltarlo hasta que se calmara o hasta que se le ocurriera otra idea de domarlo. _"Cómo coño quieres que me calme joder! Tenía una mejor imagen de ti bastardo, pero eres igual que todos, un maldito hijo de puta! Suéltame, odio estar cerca de ti"._

El inglés había dejado prácticamente inmóvil al castaño, su cuerpo arremetía contra el suyo y lo empujaba hacia la fría pared, teniendo su pierna derecha en la entrepierna del español, éste lograba rozar su miembro contra el trasero de Antonio cada vez que él forcejeaba _"Dices que me odias, sin embargo_ – deslizó su mano izquierda por su cintura y continuó bajando llegando a tocar el miembro del castaño- _tu cuerpo parece desearme"_. El español cerró sus ojos e intentó agachar la cabeza para que el rubio no notara sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era cierto, por más que odiara admitirlo, su sola presencia lo intimidaba, el sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo hacía que cada parte de él deseara ser tocada por esas blancas y largas manos.

_"Is that an erection I am feeling? Yet I hardly done anything"_ el inglés gozaba al saber que involuntariamente el cuerpo del español reaccionaba a su tacto, entonces comenzó a frotarse más contra su trasero, permitiendo que el español sintiera también la reacción que él le causaba. Antonio no podía aguantar más, el inglés lo estaba provocando demasiado, estaba notoriamente excitado, así que dejó escapar un leve suspiro de placer.

Esto incentivó a Arthur, así decidió seguir complaciendo a su presa. Acercó sus labios al cuello del castaño, besándolo suavemente, y mordiendo un poco después, altercando esto, se hacía paso hacia el lóbulo de su oreja para luego comenzar a tirar de él levemente y lamerlo _"también odias esto?"_ resopló tras su oreja haciendo que el español se estremeciera al sentir el frío que causaba los pequeños rastros de saliva que quedaron de la boca del inglés. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna Arthur continuó besando su cuello, dejando de tocar su entrepierna, dirigió su mano hacia el trasero del castaño y lo comenzó a estrujar fuertemente, disfrutando su voluptuosa y ajustada forma_ "What a sweet sexy ass you have, el mejor que he visto y tocado hasta ahora"._

Antonio era un completo flan en las audaces manos de Arthur, era inútil resistirse u oponerse, así que se dejó llevar. El inglés hizo algo que ya llevaba tiempo deseando, le dio una fuerte palmada a ese perfecto trasero. _"Ahh"_ fue lo único que salió de los labios del español. El rubio notó que Antonio ya no oponía resistencia alguna, sino todo lo contrario, era el mismo que comenzaba a frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo, al darse cuenta de aquello, el inglés retrocedió un poco, dejando un espacio entre ambos, observando como el trasero del castaño se meneaba hacia atrás buscando el contacto perdido _"You look so sexy when you do that"._

El español no había sido consciente de aquello –o quizás si- necesitaba sentir aquel delicioso contacto _'…continúa por favor'_ dijo en casi un murmuro inaudible._ "Dijiste algo? No te oí"_ en realidad lo había oído perfectamente –al parecer el inglés tenía un oído súper desarrollado para los murmullos- _"Continúa por favor"_ respondió el castaño con un tono algo vago pero más fuerte._ "Uhmm pensé que odiabas tenerme cerca, no fue eso lo que dijiste?"_ esto era simplemente perfecto para el rubio, escuchar esas palabras lo hicieron sonreír, aumentaron su ego y satisfacía sus ganas de venganza, aunque no era suficiente, él deseaba más.

Al ver que el inglés no hacía nada más que mirarlo y regocijarse al ver como él prácticamente se humillaba con aquellas palabras, el español que ardía en deseos, decidió tomar cartas sobre el asunto. Dio media vuelta y se abalanzó sobre la boca del rubio, lo besó desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, entrelazando sus manos a los rubios cabellos del inglés, lo acercó más hacia su cuerpo, y lo arrojó hacia la pared, soltando el beso solo para decir _"Maldito estúpido, no sabes cuánto te deseo en estos momentos, así que no te atrevas a dejarme"_ retornando de nuevo el beso, apoderándose de los labios y la boca del rubio.

Arthur estaba extasiado y sorprendido por la manera como el español respondió, aunque le gustaba manejar la situación debía de admitir que fue demasiado sexy la manera en que lo arrojó y lo beso. Mordiendo el labio inferior del castaño de una manera algo brusca, hizo que la intensidad del beso disminuyera –no que el rubio lo quisiera así, solo quería llamar la atención del español- _"No lo haré, pero si quieres que continúe, tendrás que seguir mis reglas ok?"_. La mente de Antonio estaba en otra dimensión, todo lo que quería era liberar esa tensión sexual entre ambos. _"Si joder lo que tú quieras"_ respondió mientras continuaba besando el cuello de Arthur.

_"I want you to undress and wait for me in the bedroom"_ le dijo al español, apartándolo un poco. _"Qué? Jooo tío por qué simplemente no me lo haces aquí en la sala, o en la cocina?"_ el español estaba realmente cachondo, y no creía poder aguantar un minuto más lejos del cuerpo del inglés. _"Shut up! O sigues mis reglas o simplemente me voy"_ él sabía que Antonio haría lo que le pidiese, después de todo había aceptado seguir sus reglas. Haciendo morritos, aceptó a regañadientes _"Vale joder!_ –tal y como había sido dicho, se encaminó hacia su habitación, que se encontraba en el segundo piso; antes de retirarse por completo preguntó en modo sarcástico- _Hay algo más que quisiera que haga, su 'Cejestad'_ –tosió un poco- _digo majestad?"_. Arthur lo había oído perfectamente, y sí, se cabreó_ "You silly wanker, tu no aprendes verdad? Está bien, ya que me lo pides de esa manera, no te desnudes completamente, solo usa mi corbata negra"_

* * *

_Bella dama, pourquoi ne pas prendre un verre avec moi?=_ _Bella Dama, ¿por qué no toma una copa conmigo? _

_Merde quitter mon copain seul=Maldita sea déja en paz a mi novio_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai aucun intérêt dans l'=No te preocupes, no tengo ningún interés en él._

_Merde=Mierda_

_(*) Por si no lo sabían, la pronunciación de los japoneses sobretodo con la letra "L" es un poco rara, puesto que tienden a pronunciarlo como "R" de allí el chascarrillo. _

_(*) Bueno en el anime de Hetalia Seychelles no tiene nombre humano, buscando información descubrí que dos de sus posibles nombres son Sey, o Victoria como su capital, así que opté por ese. Otro dato es que como sabrán en ese país hablan tanto francés como inglés, por eso el no muy informado Matthew se sorprendió con ello jojo._

_**Hinata-chan:**__ Soy como Arthur, los dejo con ganas, a que sí? xD. Os amo_


	9. IX- Sumisión

Hello everyone! aquí os dejo el otro pedazo del anterior capítulo! no estaba muy inspirada, pero espero os guste.

**Warning: Por Obvias razones tengo que aclarar, que el rango va a subir a "M" debido al contenido. **Sugerencia de mi mk. Love ya my sunflower! :D

* * *

**IX.- Sumisión**

Desprendiéndose de su camisa, correa, pantalón, medias y zapatos en el trayecto a su habitación, el español se adentró en su armario en busca de la dichosa corbata _"Dónde está, dónde está, dónde estaaaa joder! Sé que la puse en alguna parte_ –tirando toda la ropa al suelo- _creo que lo puse en el cajón de los gayumbos_ - dio media vuelta al cajón y algo le cayó en el pie- _Me cago en…joder, que fue eso?_ –agachó la mirada y se encontró con un tubo de lubricante que guardaba para ocasiones como esta- _uhmm espero que a Arturo le guste el olor a fresas"_ se decía mientras seguía revoloteando entre toda su ropa _"Espera, por qué habría de importarme si le gusta, no es que tenga otra opción. Ahh! Antonio deja de hacerte un lío y encuentra la bendita corbata"_ ciertamente el castaño sentía que no debía de preocuparse por lo que pensara el rubio, en un estado más consciente se hubiera rehusado a eso, pero su cerebro no funcionaba bien en esos momentos. _"Hala! Aquí está_ –se la colocó en el cuello y sentó en la cama, miró a su alrededor-…_Venga ya! Ahora tengo que arreglar la habitación?"_ el español era un manojo de nervios.

Para esto, dónde todo había comenzado, un Arthur aún excitado trataba de concentrarse al móvil_ "Bloody hell! Alfred por qué no contestas?"_ era la tercera vez que el inglés trataba de localizar a su hermano menor. 'Hey what's up, It's Alfred I'm not available right now, leave me a message and I'll call you later BEEP'. Al fallido intento de hablar con el come-hamburguesas de Alfred, el rubio se rindió, y prefirió dejarle un mensaje de voz _"You git, why the hell you don't answer my calls? Anyway, sólo quería decirte que no te preocupes por mí, pasaré la noche fuera ok? Bye."_

Dejando el móvil en la cocina, un presuroso inglés se encaminaba hacia la segunda planta, al subir, había 3 puertas y no sabiendo tras cuál puerta se encontraba el castaño, continuó caminando hacia donde al parecer Antonio hablaba consigo mismo. Abriendo silenciosamente la puerta, vio a español sentado de espaldas al borde de la cama haciendo movimientos raros con su mano.

_ "What are you doing?"_

_"Es esta maldita corbata! Cómo cojones hago un nudo?"_ en las pocas ocasiones en que Antonio vestía traje, casi nunca llevaba corbata, así que esta era toda una nueva y estresante experiencia para él.

_"Quién te dijo que necesitaba la corbata para eso?"_ esbozando un sonrisa, Arthur se acercó lentamente por detrás, quitándole la corbata y deshaciendo el fallido intento de nudo del castaño. _"I though I told you to wait for me naked"_ le dijo mirando a los bóxers que aún tenía puestos. Antonio se había olvidado de quitárselos al ponerse a buscar la corbata, entonces se paró para quitárselos sin más, pero las manos del inglés lo detuvieron._ "As punishment for not doing what I told you_ –cogió la corbata y la puso ante los ojos del Antonio- _no te dejaré ver lo que te haré"_ aunque esa era su intención desde el principio.

Al español se le erizó la piel, todo lo que terminaba haciendo con el rubio era tan excitante y nuevo, normalmente con Lovino el sexo era 'vainilla' por así decirlo, ya que la mayoría de veces era Antonio el que tomaba el control y la iniciativa. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, el español solo asintió y dejó que el rubio lo vendara. _"No te muerdas el labio Anthony, me estás provocando"_ deslizando un dedo por su barbilla, tiró de su labio para liberarlo, luego posó sus labios en su mentón y fue bajando por su cuello –sabiendo que ésta era una zona muy erógena para el castaño- su lengua danzaba con un intenso vaivén por toda su piel, desatando suspiros instantáneamente, sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse a medida que los besos del rubio se intensificaban. Las manos de Antonio temblorosamente se aferraron a los rubios cabellos del inglés, incitando a que continuara_ "Uhmm Arturo, que bueno eres con tu boca"_. A Arthur se le hacía extraño oír su nombre en español, pero le parecía sexy su acento y la manera en que él se lo dijo casi jadeando. Dejando de besar su cuello, se acercó a su oído y le susurró_ "Lie back and shut up! Te voy hacer venir tantas veces, que no serás capaz de respirar"._

Al escuchar eso el corazón del español dio un giro mortal en el aire y se estrelló, haciendo que se ruborizara completamente y sintiera un escalofrío por toda su columna, agradeciendo el que estuviera vendado o no habría podido lidiar con esos ojos esmeralda que sabía lo observaban. Haciendo lo que le pidió, se recostó sobre las sábanas, sin saber por qué, Arthur vio que el cuerpo de Antonio se había petrificado cual robot, tanto le había afectado lo que le dijo?, no pudiendo contener la risa, el rubio rompió a reír.

_"Why this behavior all of a sudden? You were horney a minute ago"_

_"Ca-Calla! Capullo"_ girando su cuerpo y su rostro Antonio maldecía su bochorno.

_"How cute Anthony! Te habían dicho lo lindo que te vez cuando te avergüenzas?"_ esto solo hacía que el español se convierta en un tomate viviente.

No queriendo alargar más su bochorno, el inglés se fue despojando poco a poco de su ropa, quedándose al igual que su amante, solo en interiores. Se sentó a su costado y comenzó a tocar el bronceado cuerpo de Antonio, era musculoso sin rozar lo exagerado, tenía un abdomen marcado y Dios! Un trasero estupendo el cuál se podría quedar mirando – y tocando- un día entero. Viró el cuerpo del castaño, que ante su tacto se estremeció, jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre sus muslos, dibujando eses serpenteantes hasta adentrarse en su entrepierna, acariciando suavemente su erecto miembro, volviendo a su abdomen después, y bajando de nuevo hacia él, estrujándolo de vez en cuando, haciendo que la tela de la que estaba hecha su ropa interior, se tornara oscura, bañada en sus líquidos debido a la excitación.

_"Oh Anthony, I want you so bad"_ fueron las únicas palabras que escuchó Antonio, antes de sentir todo el peso del cuerpo del rubio encima suyo, sus bocas uniéndose de una manera muy brusca, como si trataran de comerse el uno al otro, pecho contra pecho respirando agitadamente, piernas moviéndose en sentidos contrarios, caderas buscando el roce, manos entrelazadas por encima de sus cabezas, gotas de sudor deslizándose por todo su cuerpo…'simplemente hermoso' pensó el rubio. Soltando una de sus manos, el inglés fue bajándola hacia su rostro, acariciando las sonrosadas mejillas del castaño, deslizándola por su cuello, por sus pectorales sintiendo el palpitante ritmo de su corazón, su cintura, deteniéndose en su caderas para aferrarse a ellas y tirarlas hacia él para sentirlo más cerca, dejando marcas a su paso acabó en los interiores del español solo para liberar a su apretado miembro, jugando con sus dedos sobre la punta de su erección, causó que el castaño soltara el beso solo para gemir de placer.

_"Te quiero dentro de mi"_ murmuró Antonio. Arthur estaba feliz de oír esas palabras, después de todo su objetivo era que el español lo deseara más que nada en el mundo. Subiendo de nuevo la mano -que estaba empapada en los líquidos pre-seminales del español- hacia sus labios, el rubio lo calló _"Shh, recuerda quien que da las reglas aquí soy yo Ok"_ e introdujo su dedo índice en la mojada boca del castaño _"Savoréate"_ le dijo, metiendo y sacando su dedo, jugando con su lengua, permitiendo que Antonio disfrutara de su propio sabor. El español había caído en lo más profundo de la excitación 'Joder házmelo de una vez' pensaba el castaño, pero sabía que si lo decía el rubio no se lo iba a conceder tan fácilmente, así que en un momento de lucidez le respondió _"Por qué no me dejas saborearte?"_.Los verdes ojos del inglés se abrieron un poco más, a medida que su sonrisa se hacía más amplia.

_"Do you want it?"_

_"Demasiado"_

_"Come and take it"_

Arthur se alejó, se quitó la ropa interior y sentó al borde la cama sin salir de ella, dándole espacio a Antonio para acomodarse. Como estaba vendado, el español solo tuvo que seguir la voz del rubio, se acostó sobre su vientre y gateando a ciegas llegó a su destino, sus manos comenzaron a tocar los formados muslos del inglés y se adentraron a su entrepierna, sorprendentemente su piel era suave, así que ya con los codos apoyados sobre la cama, con una mano comenzó a acariciar suavemente sus testículos, y con la otra cogió su miembro, agitándolo en un vaivén lento, éste estaba semi-erecto, entonces acercándolo hacia sus labios lo besó desde la punta hasta su inicio. Los gemidos del inglés se hacían notorios, el castaño lo estaba haciendo bien, luego sacando su lengua comenzó a lamerlo, jugueteando a lo largo y ancho de éste, mordiendo muy delicadamente, besando después. El inglés se arrepentía de haberlo vendado, necesitaba ver esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, quería ver su expresión mientras se lo hacía, así que desatando la corbata le dijo_ "Stop teasing me Anthony and now look at me"_. El drástico cambio de la intensidad de luz hizo que Antonio cerrara los ojos y mirara hacia abajo, solo para encontrarse con el miembro del inglés, sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta, nunca se había fijado que el rubio estaba bien…dotado. Sonrojándose un poco, subió la mirada y confrontó los verdes ojos esmeraldas del rubio, su cabello desarreglado, y una sonrisa que no había visto jamás esbozar al inglés.

_"Kiss me there…and lick every inch of me"_ ordenó el rubio, empujando la cabeza del castaño para que siguiera con la labor. El español no podía negarlo, él también deseaba continuar. Abriendo su boca por completo, se introdujo poco a poco el miembro del rubio, succionándolo con avidez, retorciendo su lengua dentro, y con ayuda una de sus manos lo meneaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Arthur posó sus manos en los cabellos del español, incitándolo a que continuara y profundizara un poco más, realmente lo hacía de maravilla, lo que le hizo preguntarse si ya lo había hecho con otro, con Lovino, el solo hecho de pensar en eso lo hacía arder en celos , así que cogió el rostro del castaño e hizo que lo mirara y tratando de concentrarse para articular sus palabras entre jadeos.

_"Quiero que te quede claro Anthony - ahnng… de ahora en - ohh..adelante yo seré el único que –fuck keep going… el único que te toque, el único que va a satisfacer a tu cuerpo. Do you understand?"_

'Cojonudo, ahora me quiere hacer monógamo? Y un jamón' pensó Antonio, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que un rubio cejón, altanero y posesivo le dijera con quien debía de acostarse o no, su vida sexual solo le concernía a él y a nadie más. Pero solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, no quería ponerse a discutir en esos momentos, ya lidiaría con ese rollo luego. Lo único que él quería ahora era tener dentro de él al rubio, no resistiendo la tentación comenzó a masturbarse, mientras que con su boca apresaba cada vez más y más el miembro de Arthur.

El inglés se dio cuenta de que si seguía así, se iba a venir en la boca del español, así que cogiéndolo de sus cabellos, tiró de su cabeza y retiró su boca, se inclinó y lo besó, saboreándose a sí mismo, dejando sin aliento a Antonio, rompió el beso y le hizo un gesto con las manos para que se acostara en la cama. Haciendo esto, el español se tumbó de espaldas, mientras se seguía masturbando y mirando fijamente a Arthur _"Ven aquí muchacho y muéstrame quien es el jefe"_ le susurró mientras lo atraía con su dedo índice, él sabía que al rubio le ponía a cien el que se comportara sumisamente. El inglés gozaba de cada palabra que era dicha por el castaño, así que se le tiró encima cual tigre cazando a un conejo, apoderándose de su boca, e iniciando una lucha entre sus lenguas, ya no podía suprimirse más, necesitaba poseerlo.

_"Lubricante?"_ preguntó el inglés –ciertamente se lo hubiera hecho sin más, pero estaba siendo amable por la buena felación que le propinó el español- _"En la mesa de noche_" le respondió. Estirando su mano hacia dicho lugar, el rubio lo alcanzó, retiró salvajemente la ropa interior del español, abrió el lubricante y se lo untó en dos de sus dedos, volviendo a acostarse encima de Antonio, le pidió que separara un poco las piernas para facilitarle el acceso. Besando pasionalmente su cuello y posando dichos dedos en la entrada del castaño, comenzó a adentrar uno de ellos.

_"Estás más estrecho de lo que me esperaba"_ le murmuraba mientras seguía lamiendo su cuello y mordiéndolo.

_"Me estás preguntando si juego conmigo mismo?"_

_"Sería feliz si me dijeras que lo hacías pensando en mi"_ le respondió esbozando una sonrisa pícara. Al sentir que ya no ofrecía tanta resistencia, introdujo un segundo dedo, tratando de moldear y abrirse camino un poco más, rozando casualmente ese punto dentro del español que lo hizo gemir y arquear la espalda.

_"Do you like when I touch you here?"_ volviendo a rozar con sus largos dedos ese sitio especial.

_"Oh Dios. Si Arturo..ahhng - fóllame ahora mismo."_

El inglés reía por dentro, esa sensación de poder que le daba el español era única, así que introdujo otro dedo más, viendo que este entraba con facilidad, solo masajeó una vez más sus paredes internas, agrandándolas para que lo pudieran recibir.

_"I'm going to fuck you right now, honey._"Retirando su mano, cogió su miembro y lo llevo hacia el ya lubricado agujero, ligeramente comenzó a introducirlo, encontrando aún resistencia. Esto significaba o que realmente era muy estrecho, o que no había estado con ningún otro hombre desde su encuentro en Paris y eso le alegraba mucho por dentro. _"Ohh joder"_ murmuraba el español. El inglés se acercó para callarlo con un beso, mordiendo sus labios fuertemente, haciendo que unas gotas de sangre se deslizaran por su comisura, para luego saborearlos con su lengua. _"Te duele mucho?"_ preguntaba con cierta curiosidad ya que su cara indicaba todo lo contrario._ "No, no, no pares, sigue"_ escuchando esto, el inglés continuó penetrando y sacando su miembro una y otra vez, hasta finalmente sentir que estaba dentro del todo.

Cogiendo un ritmo más acelerado, Arthur comenzó a arremeter contra el trasero de Antonio con tal fuerza que el sonido que generaban al chocar ambos parecía casi el de una bofetada. Antonio por su parte, disfrutaba de la violencia con que el inglés lo embestía, cada vez que el miembro del inglés rozaba su punto orgásmico, lo hacía ver estrellas, hacía que cada parte de su cuerpo lo deseara más, enviaba una corriente eléctrica por su espina dorsal y terminaba allí abajo, concentrado en un punto. Pero lo que realmente veía era el rostro del inglés, cómo nunca le quitaba los ojos de encima, su sonrisa retorcida mirándolo mientras lo hacía suyo, sus rubios cabellos empapados en sudor, era una imagen muy sexy la de Arthur siendo dominante.

La vista que tenía el rubio del español no era muy diferente, los gestos que ponía cada vez que lo penetraba eran únicos, él quería ser el único capaz de verlo de esa manera, quería ser el único dueño de su cuerpo, de sus gemidos de placer, el culpable de tantos deseos desenfrenados. Queriendo sentir aún más cerca a su amante, levantó sus piernas y las puso a ambos costados de sus hombros. Antonio apenas podía mantenerse consciente para hablar, la sensación de profundidad era demasiada, y su orgasmo se estaba acercando –al igual que el del rubio- _"Si! Allí..allí sigue por favor"_ jadeaba el castaño indicando que ese era el punto donde el rubio debía de mantenerse. Entonces Arthur se reclinó más, haciendo que las rodillas de Antonio rozaran su pecho, unió sus labios con los del español en una manera suave pero erótica, se dirigió hacia su oído y le susurró_ "Quiero hacer que tu cuerpo no soporte estar lejos de mí"_ acto seguido penetró salvajemente al castaño en un vaivén casi sin sentido.

Antonio se sonrojó ante esas palabras, absolutamente todo lo que el inglés le decía le parecía sexy y posesivo_ "Oh Dios si! Más rápido"_ jadeaba cuando tocaba su punto erógeno_ "Ohh Si! Ahhh –Arturo me vengo"_ gritó el español, liberando su líquido encima de su pecho y el del inglés. Tras unas cuantas embestidas más por parte del inglés, y las breves contracciones post orgásmicas de Antonio, el también llegó al clímax _"Fuck Anthony"_ y se vino dentro de él.

Luego de unos segundos para recuperar su aliento. Arthur se dejó caer al costado del español. Sin previo aviso Antonio se recostó sobre el hombro del inglés, buscando cobijo bajo su cuello, cogiendo parte de la sábana, se puso a limpiar el semen que tenían ambos en sus pechos, tiró la sábana al suelo y se quedó quieto.

_"Arturo, eso fue…"_

"Lo sé" dijo el inglés, posando un beso en la frente de Antonio, para luego abrazarlo y atraer sus cuerpos. En ese momento no había sentimiento alguno que le impidiese hacer eso, no había venganza, odio, ni rencor, solo él y el castaño, abrazados, acurrucándose tras una buena sesión de sexo.

_"Repetimos?"_

"…."


	10. X- Habitación 803

Hey! bueno, este capítulo es mucho mas tranquilo y corto, pero tenía que hacerlo para introducir al nuevo personaje, que hará cambiar la historia u_u.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertecen a mi, si no a Himaruya Hid. Que si me pertenecieran no estaría escribiendo esto, si no dibujando parejas yaoi en hetalia e.e!

* * *

**X.- Habitación 803**

Amanecía en Castelldefels, afuera hacía un día estupendo y el sol se abría paso por las persianas en la habitación de Antonio. A lo lejos se escuchaba el himno de Inglaterra sonando constantemente –al parecer provenía de la cocina- oyendo esto, el español se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada para disminuirlo, pasados unos minutos al notar que aquel molesto y aburrido sonido cesó, retiró dicha almohada y abrió lentamente uno a uno los ojos, no sabía qué hora era, intentó levantarse mas sus adoloridas caderas se lo impidieron, solo se pudo sentar y ver el panorama: un precioso rubio acostado a lado suyo, cubierto solo por una fina sábana blanca, en el suelo toda la ropa desordenada, su móvil a metro y medio de distancia junto a un tubo de lubricante vacío –ciertamente había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo habían hecho esa noche.-

Miraba fijamente al rubio, aún tenía los cabellos mojados por el sudor, tenía un rostro que provocaba ternura –ternura? Se podía decir eso de la persona que hace algunas horas había mostrado una personalidad salvaje y dominante?, raro, pero era el pensamiento que desencadenaba al mirar su rostro tan tranquilo y sereno- entonces decidió acercarse y besarlo susurrando_ "Si tan solo fueras así siempre"_. A lo que Arthur respondió _"Siempre soy así_".

El español pegó un salto del susto _"Joo, es de mal gusto hacerse el dormido sabes?"_

_"Si? Pues es de mal gusto aprovecharse de una persona dormida"._ Ambos rieron por un momento, hasta que fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por el molesto tono del himno de Inglaterra.

_"Eh tío no es por nada, pero que himno más aburrido tenéis eh!"_

_"Y habló el diputado del país que ni siquiera tiene letra en su himno"_

_"Idiota! Ve y coge el móvil que ese tonito me está dando dolor de cabeza."_ Levantándose y colocándose su ropa interior, el rubio fue escaleras abajo, cogiendo el móvil en el último segundo _"Hello?"_

_"Finally! Arthur where the fuck are you? Dude I've been calling you like hundred times y'know?"_

_"So exaggerated as always Alfred. Besides, you were the one who not answered my calls yesterday and by the way 'Good morning' lad."_

_"Yeah whatever. I have to tell you something, yesterday while we were at the hotel's bar, a lady come to me and ask me for you….uhm I think her name was Victoria or something like that. She gave me a card with her number and a message written behind, so whenever you come to the hotel, drop by my room ok? Room# 345. C'ya old man."_

_"Facepalm- Shit I completely forgot about it."_ Al parecer Arthur había olvidado por completo que el día antes de la reunión, el presidente le había dicho que tenía negocios pendientes con la diputada de Seychelles, ya que por pedido de la reina Isabel, querían firmar un contrato de confidencialidad dado que los príncipes Guillerno de Inglaterra y Kate Middleton iban a pasar su luna de Miel en esa isla. Aunque no se arrepentía de haberlo olvidado, tenía que ir, disculparse y encontrarse con la dama para llevar a cabo dicho contrato. Regresando a la habitación con un paso apresurado, cogió su ropa y se vistió. Antonio aún estaba sentado al borde la cama sin moverse, con la vista baja mirando un zapato, al parecer no había decidido si levantarse o volverse a acostar. _"Tierra llamando a Anthony, aquí Arthur corto y cambio"_ dijo mientras quitaba de la vista del castaño el zapato –su zapato- y se ataba los cordones.

_ "Oh Arturo, ya te vas?"_

_"Así es, se me presentó algo y tengo que atenderlo inmediatamente. Could you call a cab for me? Necesito que me lleve de regreso al hotel."_

_"Si claro"_ cogió su móvil y marcó un número _"..Hola guapísima soy Antonio, sí, envíame un taxi a mi chalet por favor, gracias, un beso, nos vemos la otra semana."_

_"Siempre eres así de cariñoso con todo el mundo verdad?"_ cómo es posible que coquetee con todo el mundo, hasta con la tele-operadora de una compañía de taxis, de seguro que aquella mujer se sonrojaba en esos momentos 'Fucking spaniard' –pensaba el rubio.

_"Me gusta tratar bien a la gente que me trata bien, además de mi encanto natural por supuesto"_ decía dibujando su típica irresistible sonrisa.

_"Yes, yesterday you treated me very well too. Lástima que esto ya 'no se volverá a repetir' así que supongo este es el adiós verdad?"_ decía con un tono sarcástico.

Al castaño se le sonrojaron las mejillas al recordar que él había sido el que dijo que no se repetiría de nuevo –y ya ves como terminaron- tosiendo y volteando la mirada replicó_ "Me alegra saber que lo dejé claro, no se volverá a repetir cejón. Ah y llévate tu corbata, no quiero nada tuyo en mi casa"_. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, el rubio cogió su corbata y se la llevó al bolsillo, dio unos pasos hacia el rostro del español y se inclinó casi rozando sus labios _"Lo que te dije ayer, iba muy en serio Anthony. Así que no creo que esta sea una despedida, vendrás por más. Lo sé"_ y con la punta de su lengua lamió los rosados labios de Antonio, para luego sumirse en un pasional beso y retirarse sin más al oír la bocina del taxi_ "See you soon Anthony"_

El español se quedó con los labios esbozando una 'o' como si no hubiera querido que el beso terminara. Por qué cojones se sentía como una niño a quien le acaban de quitar su preciado juguete? Sin duda ese beso había encendido al castaño, lo que lo cabreaba aun más._ "Gilipollas!"_ gritó luego de un momento, escuchando el sonido de la entrada cerrarse. 'Mierda, ahora estoy cachondo por su culpa y el ya se fue…espera, se supone que esto ya no se volverá a repetir' se decía una y otra vez, no encontrando consuelo, decidió ir al baño a auto-satisfacerse y a tomar una buena ducha de agua fría.

(~)

Luego de unos 20 minutos, Arthur finalmente llegó al hotel, tal y como le había pedido su hermano, se pasaría por su habitación para recoger la tarjeta y el mensaje de dicha dama. Intentando arreglar su desaliñado aspecto en los espejos del ascensor, el rubio llegó a la tercera planta y llamó a la puerta –toc toc toc- _"Alfred, it's me, could you give the card please?"_ al tercer toque se abrió la puerta._ "Hey old man, where have you been?"_ Alfred invitó a pasar a su hermano, había estado desayunando en la cama junto a Matthew –huevos estrellados, bacon, tostadas, café, tortitas con sirope y chocolate caliente –_ "buen día Matthew, espero no interrumpiros"_ dijo el inglés mientras veía que Alfred devoraba una tira de bacon. _"Bonjour Arthur"_

_"Soo ..wheere hove you ben old man"_ –boca llena de bacon- _"Alfred podrías al menos tener mejores modales delante de tu novio?"_ le replicaba tocándose la frente un poco avergonzado _"Whot?_ –masticando su comida y bebiendo café- _no tengo que fingir delante de Matt, el me ama y me entiende"_ replicaba mirando de manera afectuosa a un sonrojado canadiense.

_"Anyway, necesito que me des esa tarjeta, tengo que reunirme cuanto antes con la diputada de de Seychelles."_ Alfred dejó su taza de café y fue hacia el armario donde estaba su chaqueta, buscando en su bolsillo, cogió la tarjeta y se la dio a su hermano._ "Thanks Alfred, os dejo que disfruten su desayuno. Good bye Matthew. Good bye little brat."_

Dirigiéndose hacia su propia habitación, el inglés revisó con más cuidado la tarjeta, en ella estaba el nombre de la dama, efectivamente se llamaba Victoria, debajo su número de móvil y detrás de esto había una nota: _"Hi Arthur, llámame cuanto antes, de no ser así te esperaré mañana en el Brunch del hotel a las 11. Adiós."_ Mirando su reloj vio que eran las 10:30 'Shit I'm gonna be late' se dijo apresurando el paso, aún tenía que bañarse, cambiarse y alistar los papeles a firmar.

Así dieron las 11, Arthur había estaba a tiempo, su cita aún no había llegado. Él vestía un pantalón negro de tela, una camisa a rayas azul con blanco, una americana gris y una corbata…rayos se había olvidado la corbata –recordando que en su bolsillo tenía la corbata que recogió en casa del español, se la sacó del bolsillo y se la puso- no notando que había algo distinto en ella. Al subir la mirada, vio que una hermosa dama se acercaba a su mesa, llevaba un ajustado vestido celeste, con hombros escotados, cabellos castaños largos y ondulados, atados con dos cintas rojas, tez bronceada, labios carnosos pero boca pequeña, y unos enormes ojos marrones con largas pestañas. El inglés se quedó boquiabierto, y fue sacado de su estado por la voz de la dama.

_"Arthur right?"_

Levemente sonrojado_ "Yes, you must be Victoria, a pleasure to meet you"_ dijo extendiéndole la mano para luego coger la suya y besarla. _"Toma asiento por favor"_ retirando una silla y permitiéndole sentarse, luego el hizo lo mismo._"So, do we have brunch now or after the paperwork?"_ preguntó fijándose que la dama no dejaba de mirar la comida. Victoria algo avergonzada al haber sido pillada, asintió_ "I cannot think very well If I don't have breakfast"._ Con una sonrisa, el inglés se levantó para retirar la silla de la dama y acompañarla a tomar algunos platillos. Ciertamente era la primera vez que se presentaban formalmente, ya que a la diputada de Seychelles no se la veía muy seguido en las reuniones.

Con el estómago lleno y con energía recargada, decidieron comenzar con el papeleo.

_"Según me explicó el presidente, el príncipe Guillermo y su esposa, quieren pasar su luna de miel en nuestra isla, verdad?"_

_"Indeed Victoria, Y por ese motivo, la misma reina Isabel nos pidió como favor, si podíamos firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad absoluta, ya sabes con tantos medios de comunicación que estarán al acecho, queremos mantener esa situación bajo control"_

_"No veo por qué no. Pero si os hacemos esto como un favor…we'll have some kind of benefits too right?"_

_"Uh! A very bold woman. I like you_" dijo el rubio sonriendo coquetamente. Victoria se sonrojó levemente, no quería dejar en evidencia que el rubio que era indudablemente atractivo, la ponía nerviosa, era atento, caballero, inteligente y guapo otra vez.

_"Well then we have a deal"_ replicó aún algo ruborizada. Extendiéndole la mano para sellar el reciente acuerdo, el rubio volvió a coger su mano y la besó, haciendo que esta vez Victoria se sonrojara más mientras sentía sus labios en su mano y esos ojos esmeraldas que la miraban fijamente. Arthur se valía de todo para conseguir lo que quería, así eso involucrase coquetear levemente a la dama para lograr que firmara esos documentos. Retirando su mano de los labios del rubio, la dama hizo un gesto con el dedo señalando a la corbata del inglés _"Creo que te manchaste con algo"_. Arthur agachó la mirada, estirando la corbata para ver a qué se refería, entonces sus mejillas se tornaron rojas…había una mancha blanca en el nudo de su corbata, y él sabía perfectamente qué es lo que era esa mancha 'Shit Anthony's cum' pensó, acto seguido se la retiró y la guardó en su bolsillo. A Victoria le pareció gracioso que el inglés se sonrojara solo por haberse manchado la corbata, así que rió a sus adentros.

_"Bueno Arthur, dónde están los papeles?"_

'Shit again' al salir tan apresurado de su habitación para no llegar tarde, había dejado el portafolio con los papeles encima del escritorio._ "Oh I'm really sorry Victoria, te importa si subimos a por ellos, los olvidé en mi habitación"_ dándose cuenta que tal vez la invitación sea un poco rara e incómoda al querer llevar a su habitación a alguien que recién acababa de conocer – uhmm como con Anthony? 'Maldita conciencia deja de pensar en Anthony-

_"No problem for me"_ respondió la castaña mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ella no iba a dejarse intimidar por el rubio, por más que éste ya lo hiciera. _"Pidamos la cuenta y te acompaño Arthur_". Levantándose de sus asientos, el inglés se adelantó y pagó la cuenta de ambos, 'ante todo caballerosidad' pensó el rubio. Subiendo al elevador, ambos notaron una ligera tensión, no sabiendo el por qué, Victoria rompió el silencio _"So Arthur do you have plans for tonight?"_. En sí Arthur no había planeado nada para ese día, estaba ligeramente cansado debido a su noche anterior y de descanso no había tenido más que 3 horas. Pero no quiso ser descortés.

_ "Not really. Why? Are you asking me to going out on a date?"_

_"Maybe_" respondió acercándose a él y tocándole el brazo a modo de juego.

_"I'm completely available for you Victoria."_ Aunque en esos momentos Antonio era el único que ocupaba su mente, las mujeres nunca le desagradaron, y no iba a rechazar alguna oportunidad si se le presentaba, además le gustaban las mujeres decididas, que sabían lo que querían e iban a por ello. Llegando al octavo piso, que era donde su habitación estaba, el rubio y la castaña caminaron hasta la 803, Arthur pasó la tarjeta electrónica para abrir su puerta y dejó que la dama entrara primero. Victoria se esperaba una típica habitación desordenada con ropa tirada en el suelo, maletas abiertas, toallas mojadas, etc. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba limpia y ordenada, como si el servicio de limpieza ya hubiera pasado –cosa que hacían al dar las 14:00 horas y aún era temprano-_ "Seat down please"_ murmuró el inglés, mientras habría el portafolios sacando los papeles._ "Puedes revisar y leer el contrato con calma. Yo me acostaré un momento a leer un libro Ok? If there's any doubt please let me know."_ La dama asintió y se puso a leer dichos documentos.

Al ponerse a leer su libro, no pasaron más de 15 minutos y el rubio cayó en la comodidad de su suave cama, comenzando a quedarse dormido. Victoria acababa de terminar de leer el contrato, estando conforme con todo, cogió el boli y firmó_ "Arthur I think everything is_ – giró su rostro y se encontró con el rubio sentado en la cabecera de su cama, dormido con el libro aún en sus manos, un rostro atractivo y a la vez angelical, pensaba –_ everything is just wonderful"_ sintiendo la necesidad de verlo más de cerca, Victoria se acercó a hurtadillas observando que el rubio no despertara, estando a pocos centímetros de él, susurró vagamente_ "Que des lèvres plus provocateurs"_. Arthur -y su súper oído capta murmullos-, abrió sus ojos esmeralda y le sonrió agradablemente _"Is that something good or bad for me Victoria?"_ La castaña se sonrojó, pero no desvió la mirada _"Oh is something good believe me"_ e inclinándose más besó al inglés en una manera nada inocente. Arthur le correspondió el beso, pero por dentro se sentía culpable sin saber por qué –es decir no es que le haya declarado amor o fidelidad al español, pero la sensación de culpabilidad estaba allí, al igual que en sus pensamientos estaba Antonio-.

'God save the queen. We mean it man. We loves our queen'~ –se escuchaba el tono del móvil de Arthur. Separando el beso, y pidiendo disculpas a la dama, el rubio cogió el móvil.

_"Hello, who is it?"_

_"Hello Arthur_ –era la voz del primer ministro de Inglaterra- _how are the things going? Did Victoria sign all the documents already?"_ el rubio le dio una mirada interrogativa a la dama, solo para que ella levantara el dedo a modo de aprobación_ "Yes Mister Cameron"_ guiñándole un ojo a Victoria. _"That's good to know Mister Kirkland. Well we'll talk about this when you are back. Good bye Arthur" "Good bye Mister Cameron". _Colgando la llamada y algo más despierto, el rubio le sonrió a la castaña _"Así que, que quieres que hagamos esta noche Victoria?"_ le hubiera gustado continuar lo del beso, pero estaba realmente cansado._ "Te parece si nos vemos en el bar a las 21:00 hrs? Tomamos unas copas y luego ya veremos que nos apetece hacer después?"_. Victoria estaba siendo muy directa, le gustaba ser clara y no andarse con rodeos. _"Ok beautiful, I'll see you tonight"_ y tomándola de la mano la acompañó hasta la puerta, no sin antes la dama robarle un beso al rubio _"Au revoir Arthur"_.

* * *

_Que des lèvres plus provocateur = Qué labios mas provocativos_


	11. XI- Celos

Al parecer Victoria (o Selene como vosotras queráis llamarla) no ha caído bien verdad? xD lo siento pero era escencial para lo que vendrá después, no aparecerá por mucho tiempo, y habrá mas SpUk después de esto supongo. Uhm Insultos, piratas, una fiesta más y un francés pervertido 3

Estos días he estado leyendo RusAme y me fue imposible no nombrar a Iván (me estoy volviendo Ivandependiente D:). Sin más que decir disfruten :D Traducciones abajo

* * *

**XI.-Celos**

Luego de haber tomado una buena ducha, arreglado su casa y habiendo comido, Antonio comenzó a pensar demasiado en lo que había pasado, recordando cada segundo de la noche anterior, cada palabra, cada sonido que salía de la boca del inglés. Si fue una noche de sexo y más nada, pues ese concepto no se aplicaba al rubio. 'Quiero hacer que tu cuerpo no soporte estar lejos de mí' 'Quiero que te quede claro Anthony, de ahora en adelante yo seré el único que te toque, el único que va a satisfacer a tu cuerpo. Do you understand ' El español prácticamente babeaba ante esas palabras, le fascinaba sentirse dominado aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero solo era eso, sexo, no se supone que debería de pensarlo mucho, si tal vez se diera la oportunidad de repetirlo no tendría nada malo, no habría sentimiento alguno de por medio, verdad?- por Dios! de verdad estaba considerando la posibilidad de repetir y tragarse sus palabras justo después que dejó claro que no volvería a pasar –por segunda vez- lo de Paris?. No queriendo pensar mucho en lo acontecido, cogió el móvil y marcó el número de Francis, de seguro que una salida con su buen amigo francés le haría olvidar o al menos apartar por un momento a Arthur de sus pensamientos.

_"Hola Francis, qué tal? Tienes planes para hoy? Estás solo? Qué te parece si tu y yo salimos esta noche, ya llevamos un buen tiempo sin salir"_ el castaño estaba hiperactivo, quería hacer cualquier cosa para dejar de pensar, además que era cierto él y Francis no habían salido últimamente.

_"Bonjour cher Antoine. Quoi? s'il vous plaît ralentir"_ Francis estaba medio adormecido aún, y no se estaba enterando de nada, así que el español tuvo que repetirle todo de nuevo para que pudiera responderle._ "Premier no tengo planes aún, deuxième no estoy solo, ayer me encontré con cher Gilbert y estuvimos con unas chatons, y en cuánto a tu última pregunta Mon Dieu Antoine, cuándo te he dicho que no a ti?_ -cuando le ha dicho que no a nadie?- _si quieres pásate esta tarde por el hotel donde nos estamos hospedando todos, así me cuentas qué tal te fue a ti petit coquin honhonhon. Au revoir"_

'Bueno -se dijo así mismo- pues a alistarse se ha dicho', ya eran casi las 2 de la tarde, así que decidió vestirse, colocándose una camisa rojo vino con los botones del pecho entre abiertos, dejando entrever sus pectorales y su cadena con una cruz negra –que siempre portaba 'The Bad Touch Trio cuando salía de cacería-, un pantalón y chaqueta de color negro, medias y zapatos de vestir, un poco de gel en el cabello que esparció con sus dedos y en 15 minutos estuvo listo. Subió en su coche y se encaminó al hotel. Hotel en el que sabía que se encontraría a Arthur –tal vez- así que el rubio estaba otra vez en sus pensamientos, era inevitable. Pensando en si sería mejor ignorarlo o darle señales de que le apetecía ser su follamigo, su orgullo prefirió ignorarlo si se daba el caso, tal vez así el rubio volvería a buscarlo como la última vez.

Llegando al hotel, volvió a llamar a Francis para preguntar el número de su habitación. Era la 810, así que se subió al ascensor, y al llegar a la octava planta, se cruzó con una bella dama de cabellos largos con dos coletas rojas a los costados, y un vestido muy sugerente. El instinto coqueto de Antonio tenía activación automática, bastaba con que viera a una mujer hermosa para que su espectacular sonrisa saliera a relucir y derritiera a cualquiera. Sonriéndole amablemente y deteniendo el elevador, dejó que la dama pasara, no sin antes decir _"Hasta luego guapísima"_ y guiñarle un ojo, mientras veía que la susodicha le correspondía el guiño. Habiendo levantado un poco su ego, fue hacia la habitación de Francis –pasando por supuesto por la 803, sin saber que allí yacía dormido el dueño de sus pensamientos- llamó a la puerta _"Eh! Colegas que hacéis que no abrís"_, unos segundos después Francis, prácticamente desnudo, abría la puerta y saltó a abrazar a Antonio_ "Mona mi, Je vous ai manqué, adelante Antoine"_. El español acostumbrado a la desnudes de su amigo, se limitó a corresponder su abrazo y pasar hacia la habitación, que por cierto estaba hecha un desastre, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí, botellas de vino, copas tiradas en el suelo, sábanas revueltas con un Gilbert dentro.

_"Hallo Antonio, lange nicht gesehen. Dónde te metiste ayer?"_ decía Gilbert mientras salía del nido de sábanas que tenía encima.

_"Eh Gil…digamos que_ –me acosté con el representante de Inglaterra-_ fui a divertirme por mi cuenta, y vosotros que tal? Aunque por cómo está la habitación, creo que lo pasasteis bien"_

_"Natürlich! Sabes que soy el mejor colega que podéis tener, y si no fuese por mi Francis no pillaba un cacho. Trató de ligar con Roderich, pero Elizaveta y su sartén se lo impidieron"_

_"Oui, pero cher Roderich terminará cediendo, ya lo verás"_ decía Francis, mientras se frotaba la barbilla._ "Cambiando de tema Antoine_ –le puso una mano sobre su hombro y se acercó a murmurarle a su oído para que Gilbert no oyera- _ayer no saliste solo verdad? Qué hicieron tu y el cejón que les tomó toda la noche?"_ el francés era muy perspicaz para notar algún ligero cambio de comportamiento de su amigo._ "Ahhh si…uhm pues tal y como dije, Arturo y yo salimos a por unas tías, y si…también lo pasamos bien"_ sonrojándose un poco, acto que lo delataba completamente._ "Honhonhon y le devolviste la corbata?"_. Por un momento la voz de Antonio se quedó atrapada en su garganta, cómo sabía lo de la corbata?, ciertamente el español no pensaba que su colega se hubiera percatado de aquello en París, pero era su mejor amigo y no le podía ocultar las cosas _"C-claro. Francis no quiero hablar de esto ahora vale?"_ respondió mientras optaba por alejarse de él y sentarse al costado de Gilbert.

_"B-bueno qué planeamos para esta noche tíos?"_

"_Uhm había estado pensando en algo especial, qué os parece si invitamos a todos y organizamos una fiesta de disfraces?"_ Gilbert y Antonio voltearon a mirar con un gesto extraño a Francis. _"Allez les gars! No pongáis esa cara. Imagínense…yo, haciendo mi gran entrada, vestido de un caballero, con una gran capa azul, sin nada debajo por supuesto, elegantes pantalones rojos con botas negras, mi hermoso cabello dorado balanceándose al ritmo de mi caminar…Mon Dieu que bello so.._" sus dos amigos lo callaron tirándole una almohada a la cara. _"Halts Maul Francis, si alguien va a impresionar en esa fiesta por supuesto que seré yo y mis cinco metros"_ decía Gilbert mientras adoptaba una pose de héroe sobre la cama y dejaba ver su ropa interior con pollitos amarillos –no muy sorprendentes-. Antonio se frotaba la sien y suspiraba_ "Eh tíos, que se os ha caído algo_ –señalando al piso, haciendo que los dos miraran hacia abajo- _EL EGO JODER!"_. _"Nah déjalo, hay mucho de dónde vino eso"_ respondió Gilbert. Los tres echaron a reír.

"_En serio piensas hacer eso Francis? No es que me desagrade tu idea, pero que palo lo de conseguir disfraces, hacer las invitaciones, la recepción y tal."_

"_Oh mon ami, no te preocupes, ya está todo hecho, tengo vuestros disfraces aquí mismo_ –se giró hacia el armario sacando dos bolsas –_ el de pirata es para ti cher Antoine, y el de general para Gilbert_ -les decía mientras le entregaba a cada uno su respectivo disfraz- _en cuanto a la recepción, también está arreglado, todo el salón de baile, el bar y el restaurant están apartados para esta noche; las invitaciones, de eso dejé que Kiku se encargara."_ Los dos miraron con asombro a Francis, al parecer en cuanto a fiestas se trataba, el francés era el mejor organizando todo por él mismo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, sobretodo la comida. _"Pero esta mañana te pregunté si tenías planes y me dijiste que no Francis._" _"Mon petit Antonie, si te decía que si, no me lo hubiera perdonado, te apuesto que te habrías quedado mirando algún tonto partido y te aseguro que esta noche nos lo pasaremos bien"_ le respondía abrazando al castaño.

Al decir verdad la noche anterior Francis ya había estado planeando esto, hablando con Kiku –alguien muy organizado en todo- y el personal del hotel, para reservar el lugar, llamando a una amiga suya que tenía una tienda de disfraces para que al día siguiente los llevara al hotel y para que todos pudieran escoger el que más le gustara, contratando el catering y demás.

(~)

Kiku por su parte, ya estaba terminando de confirmar la presencia de la mayoría de personas al baile, aunque a algunos la idea le pareció algo infantil al principio, terminaron aceptando. Aún faltando por confirmar la presencia de los italianos, el inglés, el ruso y sus hermanas. Así que se dirigió a la habitación de los italianos primero.

Llamando a la puerta_ "Sumimasen deshita Feliciano-san, Lovino-san, quería saber si asistirán a la fiesta hoy por la noche"_ al oír que tocaban Feliciano abrió la puerta "_Veee~ Buon pomeriggio Kiku_ –le dio un abrazo- _de qué fiesta hablas?"_ le preguntaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza _"La fiesta de disfraces que habrá esta noche Feliciano-san, la está organizando Francis-kun, no te llegó mi invitación por la mañana-desu nee? La deslicé por debajo de tu puerta"_ entonces Kiku vio que detrás de Feliciano se acercaba Lovino con cara de pocos amigos "_Non andremo Kiku_" "_Vee~ ma perché? Es una fiesta de disfraces, nos divertiremos todos, además esta será la última noche en Barcelona."_ Al ver la cara triste que ponía Feliciano, Lovino no hizo más que poner morritos y aceptar a regañadientes. Así Kiku confirmó su presencia, se despidió respetuosamente y se retiró.

'Yosh! Ahora a por Arthur-kun.' Subió dos plantas más y fue a llamar a su puerta, tocó 3 veces, pero nadie contestaba, volvió a llamar una y otra y otra vez, pero ni señales del inglés, así que prefirió dejarle un mensaje por debajo de la puerta. Bien, ahora el último a confirmar era el representante de Rusia y sus dos hermanas, al japonés le entró un escalofrío por la espalda –ciertamente todos tenían un poco de miedo al ruso, por su peculiar forma de tratar a la gente- pero la responsabilidad de Kiku era más grande que su miedo, así que tragando saliva, fue en dirección al ascensor para ir a la habitación del ruso. Al abrirse las puertas, se encontró con el americano.

"_Alfred-san Konichiwa, también baja?"_

_"Hi Kiku, si claro, a qué planta vas?"_

_"A la tercera, aún me falta confirmar la presencia de Iván y sus hermanas para lo de esta noche"_

"_Ah ok! Por mi parte estoy emocionado, espero haya un disfraz de héroe_ -decía con los ojos prácticamente brillando- _quieres que te acompañe Kiku?"_ al escuchar esto el japonés sintió un alivio tremendo sobre sus hombros, no quería enfrentarse solo a Iván y su temida hermana Natalia. _"Hai, onegai shimasu_". Dado que la habitación de Alfred también estaba en ese piso, para él no era ninguna molestia acompañar a su buen amigo. El japonés checó el número de habitación del ruso –la 315- y llamó tímidamente a la puerta "_Sumimasen…"_ ésta estaba entreabierta, haciendo que el impulso de la mano de Kiku la abriera completamente. Alfred tan confiado y despistado como siempre, entró sin más _"Hello Ivan"_ dijo con una sonrisa, pero de pronto su sonrisa se borró al ver a Iván prácticamente desnudo –salvo por su larga bufanda- frente al espejo. Sus ojos azules examinaron su cuerpo, una amplia espalda con al parecer símbolos rusos tatuados en ella, piel pálida, cuerpo muy bien trabajado, y a medida que el ruso se daba la vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron en plato cuando miraron hacia abajo no pudiendo creer lo que veía_ "Wow dude that's definetely above average"_, con una sonrisa en los labios el ruso se acercó hacia el rubio _"Disfrutando de la vista Альфред?"_, al escuchar esto el rubio se sonrojó, levantó la mirada y volteó buscando al japonés _"N-No! Wait...W-What are you talking about jackass? Anyway, Kiku y yo queríamos saber si tú y tus hermanas vendréis a la fiesta de hoy."_ Iván cogió un albornoz y se lo puso, a medida que se acercaba a la puerta. Kiku no había entrado por miedo a que le pasara algo, pero al oír su nombre no tuvo mayor remedio _"Konichiwa Ivan-san" "Privyet Kiku, pues sí, mis hermanas y yo estaremos presentes. Si no hay nada más que hablar, pido me disculpen pero quiero tomar un baño."_ El japonés negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Alfred se dispuso a hacer lo mismo y se cruzó con el ruso bloqueando la puerta, ojos violeta clavándose en los azules _"Adiós Альфред"_ dijo el ruso con una sonrisa siniestra quitando su brazo que bloqueaba la entrada. _"G-Good bye Ivan"_ le respondió el rubio caminando a paso apresurado, sin duda el ruso lo había puesto nervioso.

Habiendo confirmado esto, el japonés llamó a Francis para avisarle que todos excepto Arthur habían dicho que asistirían. Entonces a Francis se le ocurrió una idea "_Cher Kiku, como un favor personal, podrías decirle a la señorita de recepción que de los disfraces aparte uno de pirata?" "Hai, no hay ningún problema Francis-kun. Bueno nos vemos esta noche, sayonara." "Au revoir."_ El francés definitivamente tenía algo entre manos, pero no se lo iba a decir a Antonio, quien dicho sea de paso se encontraba con él, en una cafetería fuera del hotel, al parecer el francés se las había arreglado para que Gilbert fuera a molestar a Elizaveta mientras el español y el escapaban de su vista.

_"Bien Antoine, ahora me hablarás sobre lo que sucede entre tú y el cejón?"_

_"No me queda de otra verdad?"_

_ "Non!"_

_"Cotilla, que eres un cotilla tío!...Bueno, verás, todo comenzó en París…"_

(~)

Dieron las 20:30 de la tarde, y la mayoría de personas estaban ya en la recepción, acorde a indicaciones de Francis, la recepcionista llevó a los invitados hacia una habitación, donde los disfraces se encontraban, dejando a libre elección de cada uno con dos armarios llenos de trajes, lentejuelas, pelucas, máscaras y demás. Así pues cada uno se llevó un traje, para luego aparecer en la sala de baile, donde en la parte central se encontraban ya vestidos Francis con el traje de caballero azul y rojo, Gilbert con el disfraz de general –una chaqueta y pantalón negro con bordado plateado en los puños, y hombros y medallas decorativas de un general- y por último Antonio que vestía de pirata, con una camisa blanca con un escote que llegaba hasta sus abdominales, mostrando sus bronceados pectorales con su cruz colgando en ella, encima una larga chaqueta roja con flequillos dorados en los hombros, pantalones negros atados con un cinturón de tela rodeando su cintura, botas largas y en el cabello se había añadido una coleta a modo de moño sujeto por una cinta roja que le daba un aspecto salvaje.

Francis dio nuevamente la bienvenida a todos _"Bonsoir chers invités, gracias por asistir a esta pequeña fiesta, espero la disfruten y todo sea de su agrado"_ dijo mientras levantaba su copa de vino a modo de brindis. A medida que la cosa se iba animando, Lovino –que había quedado boquiabierto al ver a Antonio tan sexy en ese disfraz de pirata- se acercaba disimuladamente hacia el español, que estaba sirviéndose más vino._ "Buonanotte Antonio"_, el castaño volteó al reconocer la voz del italiano, poniéndose un poco nervioso_ "B-Buenas noches Lovino, disfrutando de la fiesta?" "Si, bueno, Antonio te importa si hablamos un momento? Es decir, si tu novio te lo permite."_ Novio? Se preguntó mentalmente el español, para luego recordar lo que el rubio le había dicho; por una parte el italiano se iba a enterar tarde o temprano de que eso no era cierto, pero por otra si aceptaba que él era su novio, tal vez Lovino lo dejara en paz ya que aún no sentía a gusto estando a solas con él.

Para esto, Arthur había bajado al bar según lo acordado con Victoria, pero para su sorpresa, el personal no lo dejaba entrar _"Lo siento Señor Kirkland, todo el salón está reservado debido a la fiesta, y solo se permite la entrada si porta algún disfraz_" le explicó la recepcionista "_A disguise? Bloody hell! What's is going on here?"_ preguntaba el inglés con un tono molesto, mientras la dama de recepción le explicaba que el Sr. Bonnefoy había organizado una fiesta de disfraces y que por indicaciones del francés le había apartado un disfraz para él, dejándolo en la habitación de cambio con la respectiva vestimenta a usar. El rubio se llevó la mano a la cabeza frotándose la sien _"A pirate? You gotta be kidding me, stupid cheese eater."_ No teniendo otra opción, se puso el disfraz, que consistía en una camisa blanca con pomposos adornos en el pecho, un largo saco azul con flecos dorados en los hombros, pantalón y botas negras y un sombrero azul que hacía juego con el saco. Maldiciendo el nombre del francés, Arthur cogió el móvil para llamar a Victoria, pero le saltó el contestador así que prefirió dejarle un mensaje de voz _"Hello Darling. I just wanted to warn you that there is apparently a costume party here and we cannot enter without a disguise. So I'll be waiting for you in the bar, dressed as a pirate. Don't laugh too much ok. See you beautiful."_

Así se dispuso a entrar al salón, todos vestían disfraces coloridos, llamativos, algunos elegantes y otros ridículos. Ya que había venido a beber, se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, encontrándose con alguien a quien reconoció inmediatamente, era Lovino que iba al parecer vestido de alguien de la Mafia Italiana? Y a su costado alguien de espaldas que al aparentemente también llevaba un disfraz similar al del inglés.

_"Uhm Antonio? Tu silencio es un sí o un no?"_ preguntaba el italiano al no obtener una respuesta. Antonio? Escuchó el rubio estando a unos pasos detrás de ellos. "_Lovino la verdad es que Arthur no es mi…_" "_Yo qué mi amor?_" preguntó el inglés mientras rodeaba con sus manos al español por su cintura. Los dos voltearon al escucharlo hablar, el italiano poniendo cara de culo al verlo asomarse por detrás, y el castaño paralizado ya que al voltear se había chocado con los labios del rubio, quien a modo juguetón le dio un sutil y rápido beso. El italiano se preguntaba cómo era posible que cada vez que quería hablar con el español, el maldito inglés tenía que aparecer e impedírselo? Es que acaso tenía un radar anti Lovino insertado en sus ojos?_ "Che Palle! Solo quiero hablar tranquilamente con Antonio, nos podrías dejar en paz por un momento?"_ el tono del italiano era bastante alto.

_"¿Qué es lo que tienes que hablar con él? Creí que te había quedado claro que él era mío y que Antonio no quería volver a hablarte"_

_"Por qué te refieres a Antonio como si fuera un objeto? él no te pertenece, por más novio que seas"_

_"Non of your bussines git"_

_"Si por lo menos conocieras la mitad de bien que yo conozco a Toni sabrías que no le gusta que le priven de su libertad, maldito cejón"_

_"Eh tíos_! –los interrumpió el español -_Que no estoy pintado, os oigo fuerte y claro sabéis?"_ frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, mientras apartaba las manos del rubio y se ponía al costado del italiano "_Arturo déjate de gilipolleces, Lovi tiene razón yo no soy tuyo, nunca seré tuyo, entiéndelo de una vez, yo tomo mis propias decisiones. Y Lovi gracias por la aclaración, pero aún no me siento a gusto estando a solas contigo, así que dejémoslo para otro momento vale? "_diciendo esto, el español se abrió paso hacia otro lugar, dejando solos al rubio y al italiano. Ambos se miraban con odio puro, Lovino murmuraba palabras en italiano y el rubio lo maldecía en inglés. Toni? Lovi? What the fuck? Al rubio le hervía la sangre de tan solo escuchar como ambos se llamaban cariñosamente, sintiéndose excluido como el malo de la película.

_"Arthur? Is there something wrong?"_ El rubio giró la mirada y vio a Victoria vestida de enfermera. "_Oh Victoria_ – esbozó una sonrisa algo fingida- _don't worry sweetheart, everything is fine"_ retirándose de la mesa y tomando a Victoria por la mano, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada fulminante al italiano, que al ver el gesto le enseñó el dedo medio._ "Let me buy you a drink. Would you like whisky or do you prefer wine or something else?" "Surprise me"_ le respondió la dama dándole un guiño y sentándose en la barra. Arthur le parecía extremadamente atractivo, y más aún con el disfraz de pirata, le daba un look…salvaje y ella ya había fijado su objetivo. Unos minutos más tarde, el rubio regresaba con una copa de whisky y otra de vino. _"Well, what do you think of this costume party?" "Not bad I must say, It gives me the opportunity to see you dressed like that and I like it."_ Arthur sonrió coquetamente y su ego se elevó a las nubes "_Qué tiene uno que hacer para que una enfermera tan guapa como tú me atienda?"_ preguntaba el rubio a medida que acariciaba el rostro de la mujer._ "Solo pedírmelo guapo"_ respondió Victoria plantándole un beso al rubio.

De esto se había percatado Lovino, que no le había quitado la mirada al inglés, tenía un rostro algo confundido aún, no se suponía que era el novio de Antonio?. 'Te tengo maldito bastardo' pensó, mientras buscó con la mirada al español, encontrándolo sentado junto Francis y Kiku. _"Antonio"_ lo llamó con la mano _"Lovino creo que dejé claro que no es el momento para hablar"_ le respondió _"Solo te pido una cosa y prometo que me voy. Mira a tu derecha, hacia la barra"_ haciendo lo que le pidió, el español miró hacia donde estaba la barra y vio como la dama con la que se había encontrado en el elevador estaba pegada a los labios del inglés.

El corazón de Antonio se congeló, se encogió y se partió; de pronto sintió un ligero dolor en el pecho –un dolor que le era familiar- No! Allí estaba otra vez sintiendo un vacío en su estómago y una fea sensación de nudo en su garganta al ver tal imagen, la persona quien hace un día le pidió que fuese solo suyo, la persona que lo ayudó cuando necesitaba ayuda, la persona que tan solo hace unos minutos estaba besando, ahora besándose con otra -'Será hijo de puta el muy cabrón'…bien, si las cosas iban a ser así, este es un juego en el que pueden participar dos personas Arturo, desearás no haberte metido conmigo maldito cejón – pensó el español. Se inclinó hacia el costado e invitó a Francis, Kiku e incluso a Lovino ir a beber algo a la barra _"Vamos tíos, va por mi cuenta"_ dijo el castaño. Francis se paró delante de él y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros _"Cher Antoine, estás bien?"_ preguntó mientras examinaba de forma detenida los verdes ojos del español, al notar que estaban un poco vidriosos, Francis lo abrazó muy fuerte _"Lo que sea que esté pasando Antoine, cuenta conmigo oui?"_, Antonio casi rompe a llorar al sentir la calidez y los sentimientos de su amigo _"Gracias Francis, eres el mejor tío"_ le respondió mientras rompía el abrazo.

Una vez en la barra, Antonio alzó la voz pidiendo dos botellas del mejor vino de la casa para los cuatro y se giró al costado_ "Y vosotros qué chicos? Os apuntáis?"_ preguntó a la pareja que tenía alado. Arthur al oír su voz rápidamente comenzó a sudar frío, rompiendo el beso y alejándose casi exageradamente, levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con la del español ya puesta en él, sintiendo como si dagas se clavasen sobre su cuerpo. Victoria por su parte, dio media vuelta y se encontró con el que por la mañana le había brindado un coqueto guiño en el ascensor. _"Tú"_ le dijo la castaña. El español le brindó una sonrisa –falsa por supuesto- _"Hola guapísima, me alegra verte de nuevo…aunque esta vez en muy mala compañía"_ le dijo refiriéndose al inglés _"Mala compañía? I don't think so, because actually I'm having a great time here"_ le respondió mientras jugueteaba con la pomposa camisa de Arthur; éste por su parte cogió las manos de Victoria y las retiró hacia la mesa, ofreciéndole coger su copa y beber.

El español cada vez sentía más ganas de estrangular al inglés con sus propias manos. 'No Antonio, relájate, respira, no puedes ponerte en ridículo ni en evidencia delante de este pardillo…además hay mejores formas de cabrearlo' se dijo. El astuto de Francis prácticamente le había leído la mente a Antonio –aparentemente con el pasar de los años el francés había desarrollado el poder de la telepatía- así que se puso en acción. _"Petit chatón_ –le decía a Antonio- _por qué no te quitas este pesado abrigo_ –metiendo sus manos por debajo y tocando su pecho de modo sugerente- _está haciendo un poco de calor no crees?"_ al ver que el francés le guiñó un ojo, el castaño captó rápidamente la idea "_Pues va ser que si Francis, me lo quitas por favor?"_ dejándose abrazar por las traviesas manos francesas, el español reía de vez en cuando al sentir cosquillas cuando Francis le resoplaba en la nuca. "_Mmm mucho mejor verdad?"_ le decía mientras posaba una mano en la cadera del español y la otra por detrás de su cintura. A Arthur se le borró completamente la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, mientras le pareció lindo ver a Antonio siendo celoso, esto iba más allá de lo que le hubiera gustado ver, veía como el rubio jugueteaba con el cuerpo del castaño, y sobretodo que él se lo permitía.

Para esto Elizaveta había atravesado el salón entero solo para ver la escena y grabarla en el móvil –fetiche conocido por todo mundo- prácticamente babeando, veía que el francés adentraba sus manos por debajo de la camisa del español, exponiendo más sus bronceados pectorales y parte de sus abdominales. Oh si, Francis estaba disfrutando mucho de esto, no necesitaba ocultarlo, pues que siempre le había tenido ganas a su amigo hispano, acercándose poco a poco al español le comenzó a susurrar cosas en francés_ "Ma petit Antoine. Je suis un maniaque du sexe, vous le savez?" _Antonio reía y se estremecía ante el aliento del francés –al parecer el alcohol le estaba comenzando a afectar y Francis sí que sabía usar sus encantos- _"Nous allons avoir des rapports sexuels oiu?"_el español no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que su amigo le acababa de proponer, así que solo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza mientras miraba como el inglés se retorcía en su asiento, con una cara de póker increíble, parecía que la vena de su frente iba a explotar. Entonces Victoria comenzó a reír y a sonrojarse, y se acercó a hablarle al inglés_ "Oh my God! Al parecer la amistad entre ellos va más allá de lo normal"_ al ver que el rostro del inglés le demostraba que no sabía de qué hablaba, le explicó "_Es que el rubio éste le acaba de proponer acostarse y el español ha aceptado._" Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron más de la cuenta al oír esto, así que sin pensarlo ya estaba parado y tirando fuertemente del español, soltando el agarre del francés.

_"Pero qué cojones? Qué coño te pasa Arturo?"_

_"Shut the fuck up and come with me, you little bitch!"_

* * *

_Bonjour cher Antoine. Quoi? s'il vous plaît ralentir= Hola querido Antonio. Qué? Más despacio por favor_

_Premier= primero_

_Deuxième= segundo_

_petit coquin = pequeño bribón _

_Hallo Antonio, lange nicht gesehen= Hola Antonio, cuánto tiempo sin verte_

_Natürlich= Por puesto_

_Allez les gars= vamos chicos_

_Halts Maul Francis= calla Francis_

_Buon pomeriggio=Buenas tardes_

_Non andremo=No iremos_

_Альфред=Alfred_

Ma petit Antoine. Je suis un maniaque du sexe, vous le savez?= Mi pequeño Antonio, Yo soy un maniático del sexo lo sabías?

Nous allons avoir des rapports sexuels oui?= vamos a tener sexo si?


	12. XII- Kol me maybe

*Inserte voz de Francis aquí* Bonjour mes chatons! os traigo un nuevo y apasionante capítulo de esta historia, habrá drama, suspenso, pasión, sexo, palabrotas y mucho más, gracis por sus reviews que alimentan mis ganas de seguir escribiendo, espero sea de vuestro agrado :D

El título no tiene mucho que ver, pero el Kol es por Iván xD aunque no aparezca en esta escena, siempre está presente en mi mente :L

Otra cosa abajo os dejo un pequeño regalín para mis amantes del SpUk, solo tenéis que borrar los espacios entre el link y os aparecerá unas fotos agradables del dúo dinámico ^J^

Pda: Yo también quiero un amigo como Francis!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters nor Hetalia.**

**Aviso: VUELVE A SUBIR EL RATING A "M"**

* * *

**XII.- Kol me maybe**

Francis había logrado su cometido, muy a pesar de que disfrutaba el calor corporal del hispano, su plan había sido un éxito: Poner celoso al inglés! No queriendo fastidiar su plan, les pidió a Kiku, Lovino y a Victoria los dejaran solos, ya que tenían 'asuntos' que atender.

Antonio estaba siendo arrastrado fuertemente de la muñeca por todo el pasillo de salida hasta la habitación donde aguardaban los disfraces, muy a pesar de que intentó soltarse tirando del brazo del rubio una y otra vez, fracasando. El inglés tiró al castaño dentro de la habitación, haciendo que cayera al suelo y cerró la puerta con seguro por dentro. Se paró unos segundos mirando a la puerta y respirando fuertemente para controlarse un poco, mientras fue interrumpido por el español que atinó a empujarlo, tirando su sombrero azul "_Capullo! Y tú de qué coño vas ah? Haciéndote el chulito conmigo y ahora tirándome sin más_ – Arthur sin responder, empezaba a perder la paciencia y apretaba más fuerte sus puños-_ encima osas llamarme perra? Tu puta madre Arturo, vete a insultar a tu puta madre gilipollas."_ El español intentó apartar al inglés de la puerta para poder salir, pero éste oponía resistencia. _"Quíta coño! Déjame salir_ –él seguía sin decir ni hacer nada- _si no me dejas salir llamaré a Francis_" al escuchar el nombre del francés, Arthur no pudo contenerse más, levantó el puño y lo estrelló contra la puerta, el rostro del español estaba a escasos centímetros de donde el puño había aterrizado.

Nudillos sangrando debido al impacto, un oscuro rostro de furia por parte del inglés, ni rastro de sonrisa, ceño fruncido, ojos esmeraldas clavándose como cuchillos en los del español. Antonio se quedó pasmado, incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, podía asegurar que sentía dolor al ver la forma en que el rubio lo miraba.

_"Bloody Hell Anthony! Damn it! Damn it! Por qué no podías controlarte solo por un par de minutos eh?_ –esta vez el que no respondía era él castaño, aún atónito-_ just a couple of fucking minutes damn it!_ –golpeando otra vez su puño sangrante contra la puerta- _so much to ask?"_ el inglés posó su otra mano sobre la puerta usándola para apoyarse mientras continuaba respirando fuertemente.

Antonio comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco y respondió en un tono vago pero firme _"Controlarme? No seas hipócrita Arturo, como coño me hablas de control cuando veo que estabas dándote el lote con la tía esa?"_ el rubio dejó de apoyarse sobre la puerta y se giró –en parte eso era verdad, Arthur se sintió hipócrita al haber dicho eso, pero había otra parte que el español desconocía, el por qué de su enojo- _"Anthony I…Is not what.." _calló "_No tienes nada que refutar verdad? Así por qué no nos haces un favor a los dos y me dejas salir. Tú podrás seguir besándote con la tía esa y yo disfrutaré de la fiesta vale?"_ el castaño trató nuevamente de apartar al rubio, pero éste se rehusó _"No Anthony you don't understand. It wasn't what it seemed"_

"_No? entonces que cojones fue? Tu y ella se estaban besando, ella no te forzaba verdad? Además creo que ya se conocían de antes y te aseguro que ese no fue vuestro primer beso, o me equivoco?" l_os ojos del castaño comenzaron a aguarse a medida que hablaba, lo que hizo que el inglés se sintiera culpable. "_Yes it wans't our first kiss, but I mean…really Anthony let me explain you what was that"_ le respondía mientras intentaba tocar su rostro con la mano sangrante, solo para segundos después ser apartada por el español con un manotazo "_No me toques idiota, no quiero que me toques con las mismas manos que de seguro han tocado a la tía esa"_ el gesto de desprecio en el rostro de Antonio era hiriente, demasiado hiriente para Arthur.

Sabiendo que el castaño no atendería buenamente a razones, el rubio optó por forzarlo a escuchar, sin previo aviso abrazó fuertemente a Antonio, estrechando sus cuerpos con fuerza y reposando sobre la puerta, no dejando cabida a ningún movimiento. "_Mierda, suéltame! Siempre recurres a tu fuerza cuando alguien te dice que no? Te odio, déjame"_ esto solo hacía que el inglés lo apresara cada vez más y más, casi quitándole la respiración. Entonces Arthur acercó sus labios hacia el oído del castaño y comenzó a hablar "_Anthony you're gonna listen to me whether you want it or not…Si te digo que no fue lo que parecía, es porque…porque todo eso era una actuación" "Una actuación? Si claro y yo soy el rey de España no te jode?"_ le respondió de forma irónica mientras intentaba zafarse.

"_Please could you just shut up and listen to me?...como te decía, todo fue una actuación, fue una petición algo egoísta de parte del presidente de mi país, tenía que lograr como sea que firmara el acuerdo de confidencialidad por la boda de nuestros príncipes y yo…si, acepté, pero te juro que ella no me interesa como tu Anthony"_ le dijo mientras soltaba un poco el forzado abrazo "_Tu eres idiota verdad? O sea que si tu presidente o tu reina te piden que te acuestes con cualquiera solo para conseguir algo, tu serías capaz de hacerlo?"_ preguntaba a medida que fijaba su mirada en el rubio, éste volteó la mirada hacia el costado "_Lo sabía, no eres más que el títere de tu nación. Sí serías capaz de acostarte con cualquiera!...espera, lo que pasó entre nosotros también tiene algo que ver con algún 'pedido especial' de tu país?"_ el inglés volteó a ver al español pero con una mirada más seria y algo dolida _"Shut up! Don't you ever say something like that again Anthony"_ el castaño iba a responderle con algún insulto, pero fue callado con un beso, un beso algo brusco pero con un fuerte sentimiento de por medio que él podía notar.

El beso fue roto por el rubio, solo para continuar hablando "_Anthony all the things I have said to you were true, each one of them. I want you so bad, but only for me, for being my only lover, for make you scream my name under the covers, to please me and to please you in every way"_ El español se quedó mudo, tratando de digerir todo lo que estaba escuchando, si ciertamente el alcohol no ayudaba mucho, todo lo que el rubio le dijo, la manera en que se lo dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, le hacían sentir que eran de verdad. _"Arturo yo no…"_ no dejando tiempo a contestar, el rubio volvió a besarlo _"Shhh"_ esta vez de manera más suave, suave y pasional. Antonio solo le correspondió, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se rendía ante el inglés; posó sus manos sobre el rubio cabello, enlazando mechones a su mano y acercando más el rostro de Arthur. Él por su parte posó una mano sobre la cintura del español por debajo de su camisa y con la otra le subió una de sus piernas hacia su cadera, tirando su cuerpo hacia la puerta en un golpe sordo.

(~)

De eso ya había pasado media hora, y Francis no sabía si preocuparse o dejarlos ser, hasta que la mujer de recepción se acercó a avisarle que en la habitación de disfraces habían entrado dos piratas muy enojados, se habían encerrado dentro y luego se había oído fuertes golpes contra la puerta. Al francés se le vinieron múltiples ideas a la cabeza del por qué esos sonidos y el hecho que se hayan encerrado –si, la mayoría implicaban sexo- pero prefirió asegurar el bienestar de su buen amigo, así que fue a dicho lugar. Tocó a la puerta _"Mon ami? Está todo bien allí adentro?_ –al no obtener respuesta volvió a llamar- _Cher Antoine, al menos déjame saber que estás vivo" "Go away stupid frog"_ escuchó _"Maldito cejón, más te vale no hacerle daño a mi preciado chatón"_ replicó el francés mientras movía el pomo de la puerta _"Francis, no..ohh..te preocupes, e-estoy bien, gracias, te llamo…uhmm…luego"_ era la voz del español, esto al menos lo tranquilizaba, aunque por su forma de hablar era obvio lo que pasaba allí dentro, pero estaba vivo y eso era lo que contaba _"Vale Antoine, si tienes el móvil contigo, revísalo cuando puedas Cher. Cuídate! Au revoir"_ así que pegó media vuelta dibujando una sonrisa pícara mientras le escribía un mensaje de texto al castaño y regresaba a la fiesta.

Detrás de la puerta, Arthur había dejado que él le respondiera al estúpido francés, así que se encargaba de morder su cuello, dejando pequeñas huellas a su paso, lamiendo una y otra vez su piel, mientras que con su mano estrujaba su trasero y aumentaba el contacto entre sus entrepiernas. Antonio no hacía más que dejar escapar jadeos y gemidos al sentir como devoraba su cuello, haciendo que la sangre de su cuerpo fuera corriente abajo y llenara poco a poco los cuerpos cavernosos de su miembro, agradándolo cada vez más y más; esto fue notado por el rubio, quien sonreía ampliamente mientras disfrutaba el roce y subía sus labios para deslizarlos por la línea de su mandíbula, saborear el lóbulo de su oreja y morderlo suavemente susurrando_ "I can't even tell you the filthy things I've been thinking about doing to you Anthony"_ El español se derretía tras esas palabras, olvidando por completo su enojo, los celos y hasta olvidando como permanecer de pie, pues le temblaron las rodillas y se dejó caer, solo para ser cogido por los brazos de Arthur "_Uhh no puedes resistirte ante mi verdad?"_ -sonriendo- ante esto el castaño trató de recuperar conciencia –donde sea que esta se haya ido- _"Jo-jódete Arturo!" "No prefieres hacerlo tu?"_ el rubio parecía tener la respuesta adecuada para cada insulto del español.

(~)

Francis volvió a sentarse en la barra, cogiendo su copa de vino mientras reía petulantemente_ "Honhonhon Soy el mejor amigo que todos desearían tener"_

_"¿De qué habla Francis-kun?"_ preguntaba el japonés.

_"Nada Cher Kiku, nada que no sepa ya todo el mundo"_ decía el rubio mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello.

_ "Hey francés pervertido!_" le gritaba Lovino para llamar su atención "_Toni se encuentra bien? El bastardo no le hizo daño no?"_ Él no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por Antonio, lo cual le intrigaba ya que últimamente el español no había dejado de pasear por su cabeza, no sabiendo si por el hecho de que estaba con el inglés o porque simplemente aún se sentía atraído por él.

"_Non, solo están 'hablando' en la habitación de disfraces; aunque si mañana los viéramos con unos moretones no me sorprendería"_ dijo sonriendo.

Victoria había estado escuchando todo esto, pero ni siquiera había pensado que entre el inglés y el español estuviera pasando algo, después de todo el rubio respondía muy bien a los ligoteos de ella y hasta se habían besado varias veces. Pero al oír lo de los moratones se sintió un poco preocupada por el rubio, así que se acercó a Francis para hablarle _"Pardon…Qu'est-ce exactement ce qui se passe entre eux?"_ preguntó mientras cruzaba sus brazos. El francés –que hace mucho se había percatado de las intenciones de la mujer para con el inglés- se giró y acercó a su rostro para depositarle un suave beso y cogerla por la cintura _"Le stress...est ce que beaucoup de tension entre eux."_ Victoria se echó hacia atrás al sentir demasiado cerca al rubio, no es que no le gustara coquetear con alguien, solo que cuando tenía a alguien fijado en su mente solo mostraba interés por él "Excuses, mais ne m'intéresse pas" desatando una pequeña sonrisa por parte del rubio _"No te intereso? Pero mujer me has visto? Hasta Adonis intentaría ligar conmigo si me conociera"_ le respondía mientras removía su cabello hacia atrás con su mano. _"Te crees tan guapo que podrías besarte a ti mismo verdad?"_ dijo con un tono irónico mientras bebía, a lo que el francés le respondió "_Desearía tener un clon, no para besarlo, sino para poder experimentar mis grandiosas habilidades en la cama"_ y le guiñó un ojo. El ego de Francis era más grande que el Tapei 101, y todo el mundo lo sabía, pero ella no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con eso, así que haciendo un gesto de desagrado, se retiró del bar y fue hacia la salida para buscar ella misma al inglés.

Mientras tanto en dicha habitación, Antonio y su lengua batallaban para ganar el control dentro de la boca de Arthur, el castaño succionaba la lengua del rubio en un intento desesperado pero el rubio contraatacaba mordiendo su labio inferior para liberar su lengua del apresamiento. Esto se estaba tornando un tanto agresivo, golpes entre sus cuerpos contra la puerta, mordidas, labios sangrantes, ahogantes besos y tirones de cabellos, añadiendo la gran tensión sexual que necesitaba ser rota.

Entonces una vez más se escuchaba a alguien acercándose y llamando a la puerta _"Arthur, dear are you ok?"_ era la voz de Victoria que había llegado a donde según Francis se encontraban 'hablando' los dos. Arthur dejó de morder los labios del español, en parte quería ignorarla y seguir disfrutando del sabor de los labios y el sudor de Antonio, pero definitivamente no quería que se enterase lo que estaba haciendo y poner en peligro lo del contrato –muy a pesar de que ya había firmado, ella podía decidir romper dichos papeles y traerle graves problemas- realmente no sabía que decir, si dejaba ir al castaño, éste se cabrearía mucho y lo peor de todo no podría llegar a cometer todo lo que estaba pensando hacerle, pero su aspecto no era el adecuado si decidía verla –tenía la mano ensangrentada, el cabello desaliñado y los labios con pequeñas mordeduras, la ropa arrugada _"Is everything alright my sexy pirate?"_ añadió la mujer.

Antonio abrió sus ojos al no sentir movimiento alguno por parte del inglés, luego agudizó su oído, esa voz le parecía conocida y muy confianzuda al escuchar la manera en la que le hablaba. "_Es ella verdad?_" le preguntó, y el rubio solamente le puso una mano sobre su boca para callarlo _"Shhh. She doesn't have to know about this, otherwise my plan will be ruined_", esto cabreó al español, sentía como si todo lo que estuvieran haciendo estuviera mal y que ella le importaba más que él, en esos momentos quiso golpearlo, pero lo pensó mejor, había miles de mejores maneras de fastidiarlo. Así que apartando el cuerpo del rubio, lo empujó hacia el pequeño sofá que tenían detrás suyo, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a desenvolver la faja que mantenía en su sitio los pantalones del inglés._"Anthony what are you doing?"_ le preguntaba al ver lo que hacía, aunque ya sabía la respuesta al ver como el castaño tiraba de la faja al suelo y finalmente liberaba sus pantalones, metiendo su mano por debajo del slip de color negro que llevaba puesto y sacar su ya erecto miembro; esto hizo que Arthur gimiera el nombre del castaño _"Anthony anghh"_ delatando su presencia a la mujer que esperaba fuera.

_"Arthur is that you? Is everything ok?"_ preguntaba algo ya preocupada Victoria.

_"Ohh yess_ –Antonio estaba lamiendo la punta de su miembro una y otra vez-…_I mean yes Vic-Victoria, everything is alright"_ cogió al castaño por sus cabellos intentado retirarlo –pero no con fuerza suficiente porque quería que siguiera- "_Well, I was just wondering If you need me or want to talk to me, I'll be in my room ok? For anything you want. My room is # 523"_ decía mientras sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al caer que tal vez eso sonó demasiado obvio, pero era lo que quería y buscaba con él, así que no importó.

Antonio balbuceó _"Puta"_ y el rubio rió disimuladamente mientras empujaba su boca hacia su miembro para que prosiguiera con la labor y también porque no quería que ella lo escuchara; el hispano fue consciente de que el inglés no quería que ella supiera que estaba allí con él, así que si él no quería que su voz fuera escuchada, iba a ser que los gemidos del rubio fueran más fuertes. Abriendo más la boca en un intento se llevó todo el miembro del inglés hacia su garganta –si era grande, pero él podía con eso- haciendo que Arthur dejara caer su cabeza hacia atrás y gimiera más alto, no contento con eso, a medida que succionaba de una manera increíble su miembro, jugaba y retorcía su lengua dentro, sintiendo cada pliegue, cada vena, cada latido que emanaba del miembro del rubio, soltando un poco y regresando hacia la punta, lamiéndola fervorosamente en múltiples direcciones, mientras con su mano jugaba en un vaivén más rápido y miraba con ojos entrecerrados a Arthur. El rubio tenía que responder a Victoria, así que suprimiendo un poco sus gemidos dijo "_Ok Victoria..I'll see you later",_ al haber obtenido su respuesta, se retiró despidiéndose de Arthur y con una sonrisa en su rostro pensando que tal vez esa noche podría pasar algo entre ellos.

Arthur levantó su cabeza para mirar al castaño, tenía pequeñas lágrimas brotando de los costados de sus ojos –debido al intento de meterse todo el miembro del rubio de una sola bocanada-, labios llenos de su lubricación y saliva uniéndose en un delgado hilo cada vez que se separaba de él, esa visión era tan mágica, tan libidinosa, tan exquisita;_ "¿Guess what Anthony?...You're mine tonight."_ Le dijo mientras se inclinaba para tomar con su mano la barbilla del castaño y fundirse en un beso, sonriendo entre sus labios el rubio sugirió _"Let's go to my room, otherwise anyone could interrupt us again"._

El inglés tenía razón, a pesar que sabía que no iban a entrar, era un poco molesto sentir que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta, así que secándose la boca con las mangas de su camisa, Antonio se levantó y le tiró la cinta que estaba en el suelo al rubio para que pudiera ajustar su pantalón _"No quieres que nos interrumpan o no quieres que nadie se entere de lo que estamos haciendo?"_ la verdad es que aún estaba cabreado por el hecho de que intentara ocultar lo suyo a Victoria_ "Anthony ya te dije que lo de Victoria es solo actuación, necesito asegurarme de que el plan no fracase"_ terminando de acomodar su erecto miembro dentro del ahora pequeño slid negro y ajustar un poco la cinta a sus pantalones "_Ah ya veo, o sea que luego de acostarte conmigo irás a follar con ella no cabrón?"_ Arthur simplemente suspiró y se frotó las sienes _"Pues sabes qué? Que te simplifico el plan, puedes irte ahora mismo con ella, porque a mí no me tendrás estúpido cejón"_

Antonio se arregló un poco la camisa y cogió el pomo de la puerta solo para ser retenido por el rubio _"Anthony a dónde crees que vas? No te he dado permiso para salir"_ allí estaba de nuevo el inglés dominante _"Permiso? Y una puta mierda Arturo. Tu lo que quieres es un esclavo que soporte tu asqueroso comportamiento, y yo no estoy para eso. Si quieres follar a alguien bien! Victoria te debe estar esperando con las piernas abiertas es su habitación, así que ve y sella tu maldito contrato y déjame solo de una vez. No me gusta ser plato de segunda meza"_ odiaba con todo su corazón el hecho de que Arthur siquiera considerara besar o tocar a esa mujer con el único objetivo de firmar unos documentos.

El inglés veía que el castaño cada vez luchaba con más fuerza, lo insultaba a diestra y siniestra, hablando mal de él, de su forma de ser, de que solo lo veía como un objeto y que nunca iba a ser suyo así utilizara la fuerza, insultando hasta su propia reina –lo cual enfureció demasiado al rubio- pero solo seguía apresándolo más; la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando lo escuchó "_…Hasta preferiría volverme a acostar con Lovino antes que contigo"_ –disparo fatal al ego de Arthur- lo siguiente que sintió el castaño fue una cachetada muy fuerte que incluso le hizo sentir un poco de sangre en su boca. _"Con que eso es lo quieres verdad? Volver con tu estúpido novio italiano a pesar de que ya está con otra persona, aunque él no para de buscarte…pensándolo bien estáis hecho el uno para el otro 'Tony'"_ el sarcasmo y el odio prácticamente tenían patas y se los veía caminar alrededor de la cabeza del rubio. Pero no, Arthur no iba permitir así nada más dejarle en bandeja de plata a Antonio, él tenía que ser suyo y solo suyo. Sin previo aviso cogió al español por su cintura y cargó su cuerpo encima de sus hombros –al estilo bombero- abrió la puerta y se lo llevó camino al ascensor. El español pataleaba como loco y pedía que lo soltara –para mala suerte todos estaban dentro de la fiesta, y había mucho ruido como para que alguien pudiera escucharlo- abrió la puerta del ascensor, y subió con el castaño a cuestas hasta la 803, cerró la puerta con llave y tiró su cuerpo sobre su cama _"Anthony prepárate para ser castigado por tu comportamiento"_.

Antonio tenía miedo, nunca nadie antes le había pegado, ni castigado, pues haciendo morritos o poniendo ojitos de cachorro abandonado siempre conseguía que le perdonaran, pero eso no funcionaría con este agresivo controlador inglés; al mismo tiempo tampoco era alguien débil, si tenía que pelear era capaz de luchar con uñas y dientes si hacía falta, así que cogiendo un jarrón que se hallaba puesto en la mesa de noche a modo decorativo, se lo lanzó hacia la cabeza del rubio, quien afortunadamente lo esquivó y se estampó contra la pared que tenía alado "_Aléjate gilipollas, como te acerques más te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno"_ le advertía Antonio mientras retrocedía hacia la esquina de la cama, viéndose como un conejo atrapado en su madriguera a punto de ser devorado por un lobo hambriento.

_ "Come on 'Tony' I know you want to be punished don't you?"_ quitándose el abrigo y las botas _"No me llames Toni, sólo mis amigos me pueden llamar así y tú no eres uno de ellos"_ de repente sintió que su móvil –que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón- vibraba, había olvidado que lo tenía allí, así que rápidamente lo sacó y quiso llamar a alguien por ayuda. Arthur se fijó en ello y le arrancó el móvil de sus temblorosas manos "_Got it!...Uhm tienes un mensaje de tu buen amigo Francis, veamos que dice_" –lo leyó para él solo-_ 'Ma petit Antoine, al parecer lo estás pasando pipa allí adentro, no sé si me amarás u odiarás por esto, pero dile al cejón ese que revise en el bolsillo de su abrigo pirata, hay un pequeño regalo para vosotros. Honhonhon me debes una. Au revoir'._

Al ver esto, el inglés se volteó y cogió su abrigo revisando sus bolsillos, encontrando en un costado una botella de lubricante y unas esponjosas y llamativas esposas de mano. La sonrisa de Arthur se agrandó tanto como la del grinch, el francés le empezaba a caer mejor de repente; se volteó mirando hacia el español, y puso dichos objetos debajo de la almohada, mientras miraba al español que tenía cara de incertidumbre _"Devuélveme el móvil capullo!_ –el rubio apagó su móvil y lo tiró al sofá- _Imbécil dame mi móvil" "No Anthony, si te traje aquí es justamente porque quiero privarte del resto, solo te quiero para mi"_ desatándose la cinta de los pantalones y dejándolos caer, quedándose solo con el slid negro. Los ojos de Antonio lo escaneaba de pies a cabeza, muy a pesar del miedo aún en el fondo estaba excitado y ver el flamante cuerpo del inglés aumentaba sus ganas; sacudiendo su cabeza decidió tomar al toro por las astas.

Se sentó y se acercó hacia el cuerpo del inglés, comenzando a besar su abdomen con ansias de más y subir por su pecho. Esto desconcertó al rubio, pero se sentía feliz de que el castaño haya recuperado rápidamente sus ganas "_I love the way you kiss me_" le decía mientras sentía danzar sus cálidos labios sobre su cuello, el español también disfrutaba de sentirlo, pero quería devolverle la jugada que le había hecho, así que mientras besaba su cuello decidió morderlo con una fuerza mayor de lo que podía tolerar el inglés, haciéndolo sangrar y retorcerse ante el dolor que le causaba "_You!_" le respondió y lo empujó hacia atrás, tirándosele encima y apresándolo por las muñecas "_I'm gonna Fuck you until you break Anthony_" cogiendo con una mano ambas muñecas, deslizó su mano debajo de la almohada y sacó las pomposas esposas, atándolas a sus muñecas y uniéndolas hacia las rendijas de metal de cabecera de la cama. Los ojos del castaño se agrandaron, en ningún momento había visto las esposas ni estaban en sus planes de venganza 'Rayos como no se me ocurrió eso a mí.'

_ "Ar-Arturo por favor no…prometo ser bueno, pero suéltame"_

_"No qué? Aquí no tienes ni voz ni voto, y menos aún con lo que acabas de hacer"_ decía mientras se frotaba su aún sangrante cuello. Se sentó encima de las piernas del castaño y cogiendo su camisa por el escote, la rompió en dos, abriéndola hacia ambos lados y exponiendo los pectorales y el abdomen de él. "_Arturo por favor detente el disfraz no es mío"_ –pff como si a el inglés le preocupara mucho eso- "_Sorry I can't_" desatando la cinta alrededor de sus caderas y quitando sus pantalones junto a las botas y calcetines, para sorpresa del rubio, el castaño no portaba ropa interior, lo cual hizo que Arthur se relamiera sus labios. El español realmente intentaba patalear, pero el peso del cuerpo del inglés se lo impedía, así que sabiendo que no podía liberarse intentó negociar.

_"Arturo por favor…"_

_"I said no Anthony"_

_"Escúchame joder, por favor podrías soltarme para así encargarme de tu amiguito allí abajo?"_ le dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y ponía cara de gata en celo.

Aunque la idea le apetecía demasiado, sabía que lo único que intentaba él era que le quitaran las esposas para probablemente golpearlo o salir huyendo desnudo por el pasillo. _"Uhmm…How about this, let me entertaint your Little buddy Ok_" no siendo esta una sugerencia sino un aviso de lo que iba a hacer, el rubio se inclinó para besar los labios de Antonio, dejándolo sin respiración para luego bajar por su cuello y comenzar a estimularlo desde allí, no solo besaba y lamía esa zona erógena del español, si no que mientras hacía eso su mano lo masturbaba, haciendo que el cuerpo del castaño se arqueara y retorciera de placer.

_ "Ahh…Arturo…Ohh joder siii_" sus palabras eran música para sus oídos, moviendo un poco más rápido, su mano se tornó mojada en los líquidos del hispano, dejando a un lado su cuello dirigió su boca camino abajo –sin dejar de masturbarlo- jugando con la cadena que aún llevaba puesta, rozando la punta de su nariz contra sus abdominales y dibujando círculos, aspirando cada esencia que brotaba del cuerpo de Antonio. Así llegando hasta donde su mano aún estimulaba su miembro, se detuvo, resopló sobre la punta llena de su propia lubricación, y sonrió al ver como su amante se estremecía "_That juice belongs to me honney_". El rostro de Antonio mostraba incertidumbre y decepción a medida que veía que el rubio regresaba a besar su cuello _"Uhmm no dijiste que te ibas a encargar de mi amigo allí abajo?_" Arthur sonrió maliciosamente "_Yes I did, and I still will do it"_ quitándose el slid negro, acercó su miembro al del español y comenzó a frotarlo contra este, cogiéndolos con una sola mano, movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo de las del hispano.

Esto resultaba completamente excitante para ambos, el castaño y el rubio jadeando y gimiendo a medida que sus miembros se frotaban y humedecían en los líquidos del otro, desatando un sonido algo gracioso, pero excitante. Antonio era una laguna de hormonas a punto de explotar cual Heiser _"Ohh si, sigue así por favor uhmm Arturo"_ viendo como el clímax del español estaba cada vez más cerca continuó acelerando sus movimientos, estimulando también con su dedo pulgar la punta del miembro del hispano hasta que finalmente "_Ar-Arturooo si por dios!_!" terminó en la mano y vientre del rubio.

Arthur solo podía continuar estimulándolo puesto él aún no estaba ni cerca de llegar al orgasmo, mirando que el miembro de su amante perdía tamaño, decidió soltarlo y acostarse a su lado _"Te gustó?"_ susurrando a su oído mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración "_Wow Arturo_ –respiración agitada- _eso fue delicioso"_ girando todo lo que se podía , besó lascivamente al rubio en forma de agradecimiento. _"Pero tu aún no has terminad_o –lamía sus labios- _me dejas_ –mordiendo su labio inferior-_ocuparme de ello?"_ el inglés notaba que su amante aún tenía ganas, y que si lo soltaba probablemente esta vez no saldría corriendo, pero no queriendo arriesgarse aceptó moviendo su cabeza en modo de aprobación "Ok my dear –soltando la mano derecha- _but I think only one hand is enough. No quiero que salgas huyendo y me deje_s –señalando a su entrepierna mientras se masturbaba- _así sabes?"_ A Antonio se le hacía agua la boca y se mordía los labios como si acaba de ver una tarta de chocolate.

_ "Pero desde aquí no puedo agacharme"_ estirándose y moviendo la mano aún encadenada.

_"Pensé que eras flexible"_

_"Y lo soy joder, pero tampoco soy el hombre elástico, tengo huesos"_

Arthur rió por el comentario y también por la forma en que el español miraba como él se masturbaba "Bueno no es necesario que me hagas sexo oral, hay otras formas de hacerme llegar –cogiéndolo por sus caderas y sentándolo encima de él- I want you to ride me now". Ciertamente la idea donde él estaba encima del rubio, y podía controlar la situación si se pusiera agresivo era muy llamativa, pero sabía que necesitaría trabajar en su entrada para poder recibirlo. _"No tendrás.." "Lubricante? Si, tengo uno aquí mismo_ –deslizó su mano debajo de la almohada y sacó el tubo- _tu mismo."_

Ajá como coño es que debajo de esa almohada había todo eso? Acaso era el puto bolsillo de Doraemon? O eso o el rubio había planeado todo eso, lo cual no creía puesto que no estaba planeado su encuentro –ninguno de sus encuentros en realidad- Si! Lo del bolsillo de Doraemon sonaba más lógico. Deshaciéndose de sus tontas ideas, tomó el lubricante y los untó en sus dedos, adentrándolos de a poco en su entrada, mientras abría sus dedos dentro de él para darle elasticidad a sus paredes internas, dos, tres; tres era el máximo de dedos que podía recibir el español, así que con asintiendo con su cabeza le hizo saber al rubio que ya estaba listo para él. "_Tú mismo Anthony. I'll just enjoy the view. I won't move"_ por más que quisiese cogerlo por sus caderas y penetrarlo salvajemente, el rubio se tuvo que contener, puesto que quería ver al español follarse el mismo.

Las mejillas de Antonio se tornaron más rojas, untando un poco más de lubricante sobre el miembro de Arthur, se arrodilló para luego con una mano coger su miembro y llevárselo a su entrada, empujando poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro iba profundizando y agachando sus caderas hasta acostumbrar a sus paredes internas al intruso. Arthur dejaba salir de su boca gemidos de placer, puesto sentía como el castaño lo apresaba por dentro "_Uhmm Anthony, tan estrecho como siempre, continúa_" el español comenzaba a hacer movimientos hacia delante y hacia atrás acomodándose lentamente al vaivén y la sensación de plenitud que le daba sentir el miembro del inglés dentro. Así pues sus movimientos se tornaron más rápidos, buscando apoyo en el pecho del rubio con la única mano libre, levantaba sus caderas solo para volverlas a empujar más fuerte hacia abajo, permitiendo que el miembro de su amante tocara su punto orgásmico. Arthur gozaba del panorama, verlo jadear, sudar, moverse, escucharlo decir su nombre lo estaba volviendo loco, no pudiendo contenerse más, lo sujetó por sus caderas clavándole las uñas fuertemente en su piel y levanto sus propias caderas para profundizar la penetración.

_ "Ohh siiii Arthur siii, siii uhmmm"_ decía mientras sentía como azotaba contra ese lugar especial dentro de él.

_"Yes, like that..uhh I love it…fuck don't stop Anthony"_ el rubio se estaba acercando a su orgasmo, pero quería que su amante se corriera por segunda vez.

Arqueando la espalda de una manera increíble, Antonio se vino por segunda vez, esparciendo su esencia por todo el abdomen y pecho del rubio. Solo entonces el inglés penetró unas cuantas veces más mientras sentía como las paredes internas de su amante se estrechaban más y lo apresaban de una manera deliciosa. _"Ohh Anthony"_ terminando dentro del español, sintiendo como su semen lo llenaba por dentro, haciendo que Antonio se estremeciera, mientras caía encima de él.

Ambos cuerpos yacían inmóviles, uno encima de otro, más el del español, puesto había hecho la mayoría de trabajo el solo, así que el inglés soltó su otra mano encadenada, cayendo como si pesara una tonelada, su brazo golpeó el rostro del rubio.

_"Hahaha te lo mereces capullo."_

"_You wanker! Ya verás cuando recupere mi aliento"_ le dijo mientras golpeaba su trasero con una palmada.

* * *

Antonio y Arthur:_ fuckyeahspuk. / image/ 43101223895 _

_ 25 .media. tumblr tumblr _ mdhwwc3FIZ1rtad61o1 _ 1280. jpg_

_ media . tumblr tumblr_ _

_ media. tumblr tumblr _ lic9cjcljU1qgfqst. jpg_

* * *

Pardon…Qu'est-ce exactement ce qui se passe entre eux?=Disculpa... ¿Qué pasa exactamente entre ellos?

Le stress...est ce que beaucoup de tension entre eux= La tensión... es que hay mucha tensión entre ellos.

Excuses, mais ne m'intéresse pas= Mis disculpas, pero no me interesa


	13. XIII- Broken Heart

Hola de nuevo!, perdón la demora, realmente no he estado muy inspirada (Iván tiene la culpa) pero he aquí otro capítulo. Puede que a algunas no les guste como se está tornando esto, pero insisto que creo es necesario.

Para Bloodyyrisu: haha me alegra que te haya gustado, tu OTP estará presente por un par de capítulos más creo :) y sí ámame! hubo un pequeño RUSAME y es que Iván me tiene loca. A mi mientras no sea UkUsa o SpaMano, el resto me agrada xD

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Hetalia, ni los personajes, ni la reina Isabel me pertecen!**

* * *

**XIII.- Broken heart**

Toda la noche anterior y la madrugada del día siguiente, Victoria había estado esperando algún mensaje, llamada o al mismo rubio atravesando la puerta de su habitación; sin embargo…nada, ni señales del inglés. No quería parecer desesperada, así que no lo contactó. Pero al día siguiente, el presidente de su país la llamó, para saber si el inglés y ella habían llegado a algún acuerdo y si dentro de las condiciones había algo a favor de su Isla aparte de la publicidad. Ella le explicó todos los términos que establecía dicho contrato y que ya los había firmado porque le parecían justos, su superior no dudaba de su criterio, pero le dijo que siempre mantuviera un ojo abierto, por si intentaba hacerle alguna jugada, ella asintió y sin más terminaron su llamada.

Se arregló y alistó para bajar a desayunar en el buffet del hotel; mientras bajaba en el ascensor decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto a Arthur: 'Good morning Arthur. I really hope you are ok because I didn't see you last night and I miss you already. I'll be at the cafeteria. Xoxo'. Luego que las puertas se abrieron unos cuantos pisos abajo, y entró el rubio y petulante francés. _"Bonjour belle dame"_ se inclinó a darle dos besos en las mejillas _"Bonjour Francis"_ le respondió mientras lo apartaba. Francis sabía que la mujer de su costado no tenía interés alguno en él si no el odioso cejón al igual que su buen amigo español, y por ese mismo motivo trataría de facilitarle las cosas a Antonio, después de todo se merecía ser feliz. No sabía cómo decirle a la castaña que no se entrometiera entre ellos, puesto que no creía que sospechara que de verdad algo pasaba, así que decidió iniciar una conversación para enviarle indirectas

_"Bueno, que tal te fue anoche? Llegaste a encontrar a Arthur?"_

"_Pues si y no, cuando llegué al lugar, la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro y Arti_e –ya le había puesto un apodo cariñoso- _sonaba algo ocupado, pensé que estaría discutiendo con el español, pero al parecer estaba solo"_

_"Qué te hizo pensar que estaba solo?"_ le preguntó alzando una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos y con una mano se tocaba la barbilla. _"Cuando fui yo ellos estaban dentro, y no discutiendo precisamente"_

_"Si tienes que decir algo, solo dilo_ –rubio petulante- _y déjate de rodeos"_

_"Mmm no lo sé, lo dejo a tu imaginación_ –le guiña un ojo, mientras la deja salir del ascensor y luego le da una palmada en su espalda- _yo que tu buscaría alguien más con quien divertirme. Mi habitación es la # 810 por si te animas. Honhon Au revoir"_

Victoria se quedó pensativa, si bien no desconfiaba de Arthur, su superior le había advertido que mantuviera los ojos abiertos. El inglés no podía solamente estar jugando con ella cierto? Fue caballero y amable con ella, le coqueteó, se besaron, la invitó a su habitación –por el contrato claro, pero aún así- las señales eran correctas verdad? Además, que podría haber pasado entre el español y el inglés, los dos eran hombres, Antonio hasta le guiñó el ojo; de verdad tendría tan mala suerte de toparse con dos hombres guapos y casualmente éstos fueran homosexuales? Sacudiendo su cabeza, decidió dejar de pensar en eso, aunque antes de salir con cualquiera de estas conclusiones y hablar con Arthur, primero tendría que informarse bien de lo que pasaba entre ellos, así que fue hacia el bufet pensando que tal vez para su desgracia tendría que hablar con el francés nuevamente.

La mayoría de representantes ya estaba tomando el desayuno en el bufet, sentados en una larga meza unida para comodidad de unos y fastidio de otros, particularmente para Yao el diputado de China, que tuvo la 'suerte' de estar alado del diputado de Rusia, Iván. Al frente de ellos estaban Ludwig, Kiku, Feliciano y Lovino –quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. La noche anterior no había dejado de preguntarse si Toni estaba bien, si el bastardo cejón le había hecho algo, e inmediatamente se le vino a la mente la escena de París, frunciendo el ceño trató de reprimir ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de su cerebro, cada vez que pensaba en eso la sangre le hervía, lo que le hacía preguntarse el por qué de eso. Fue él el que decidió terminar la relación porque creía que aún sentía algo por Feliciano, pero a medida que se daba cuenta, las cosas con Feli no eran como se las esperaba, sí, lo quería, pero el menor era muy pasivo, tranquilo, si él intentaba discutir, el otro rápidamente se disculpaba o se ponía a llorar así no fuera culpa suya –cosa que no soportaba- no había esa chispa que tenía con Toni. En cambio cada vez que discutía con el hispano, éste le respondía de igual manera, a veces solo pasaba de él, pero luego de un tiempo venía y se disculpaba de una manera muy sexual? –esto le encantaba a Lovino- y seguían adelante. Realmente había tomado la decisión adecuada al dejar a Antonio?...Antonio…Antonio.

_"Ve~ qué pasa con Antonio, Lovi?"_

'Merda' eso lo había dicho en voz alta?_ "Ahm, bueno es que_ –frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos- _el bastardo de Arthur estuvo discutiendo con Antonio ayer, y no sé si el estúpido estará bien"_. Feliciano no era un novio celoso, es más, él entendía que Lovi aún sentía cosas por Antonio, pero no se lo decía para no enfadarlo, y también porque últimamente las cosas entre ellos se había enfriado. _"Espero que Antonio esté bien. Por qué no vas a verlo o llámalo en todo caso, ve~"_ le decía mientras le sonreía amablemente y estrujaba su hombro para confortarlo. Lovino se sentía culpable una vez más, joder qué clase de persona era? Feliciano era un sol de persona, y él estaba teniendo esta confusión sentimental dentro, por lo cual tenía que aclararlo de una buena vez –claro si esta vez el bastardo inglés y su radar detecta Lovinos no le fastidiaban el plan-.

Mientras tanto otros radares azules localizaban a su objetivo, mirando de derecha a izquierda… 'Allí estás' se dijo el francés mientras se acercaba a Roderich que estaba sentado comiendo un croissant, se sentó a su lado y como una colegiala enamorada comenzó a observar al austriaco mientras comía. Si bien el rubio no discriminaba entre mujer u hombre a la hora de elegir pareja, estaba misteriosamente atraído hacia él, así que volvió a probar suerte "_Tengo envidia de la brisa que roza tu cuerpo, tengo envidia del agua que moja tus labios, tengo envidia de la persona que te roba el pensamiento y ahora mismo tengo envidia del croissant que estás comiendo"_ -poema totalmente improvisado- _"Se te ofrece algo Francis?"_ preguntó Roderich mientras mordía otro pedazo de croissant, quedando un poco cerca a sus labios. Esto le dio una oportunidad perfecta al francés, que acercando su boca hacia la del austriaco, lamió el resto que aún quedaba allí _"Uhmm no se me ocurriría mejor lugar para desayunar que tus labios"_ le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, quedando a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. El austriaco estaba paralizado, realmente se sintió intimidado por el rubio, y éste aprovechó el momento para plantarle un beso; entonces Elizaveta que regresaba con los cafés de ambos, pegó un grito al ver la escena _"Roderich!_" sacándolo del transe "_Qué está pasando? Te dije que te alejaras de él, francés pervertido"_, el francés con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja rápidamente salió corriendo tras ver la sartén súper poderosa de la húngara _"Hasta luego chatón, nos volveremos a ver"_ y le envió un beso volado con su mano.

(~)

Intentando estirarse un poco, Arthur se dio cuenta que tenía a su amante acostado sobre su brazo, el aliento del español resoplaba bajo su cuello, su nariz rosaba suavemente su clavícula, y sus brazos lo apresaban por su cintura, haciendo imposible el levantarse. El rubio sonrió, por primera vez se levantaba junto Antonio de una manera pacífica, sin apuros ni interrupciones, solo acurrucados de una manera agradable, era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse, siempre y cuando el cabezotas de Antonio aceptara; deslizando una mano por los castaños cabellos de su amante, acercaba su nariz para oler su esencia, quería grabar cada olor que emanase de su cuerpo, puesto que era su último día en Barcelona; retirando la mano de sus cabellos comenzó a acariciar el rostro del español, y plantaba pequeños besos sobre su frente. Esto hizo que su amante se despertara, haciendo ruiditos mientras enterraba su rostro debajo del cuello del rubio.

"_Good mornig dear"_

_"Mmm Buenos días pesado_-el rubio lo apresaba en un fuerte abrazo- _No me voy a ir sabes?"_

_"Lo sé, pero me gustar sentirte cerca"_ el castaño rió mientras comenzaba a darle besitos por todo el rostro.

_"I like you like this, so cheesy and cute. Can I stop the time? So you'll never be such a stubborn later?"_

_"Ha-ha muy chistoso. Cállate y bésame cejón"_ le respondía a medida que besaba suavemente sus labios. Por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo, Antonio sentía cierto grado de felicidad, había olvidado lo que era despertar con alguien a su lado, abrazándolo y diciendo cosas agradables o hasta discutiendo, si bien no era amor lo que sentía, era algo agradable y que quería –por al menos un tiempo- continuara. Rompiendo el beso y con un tono más serio, el español le preguntó _"Arturo…ehm, bueno quería saber si fue verdad lo que me dijiste ayer, ya sabes sobre lo de la actuación con Victoria"_ el rubio se sentó y enfrentó su mirada con la suya _"Anthony, es algo complicado de explicar vale, pero lo cierto es que necesito asegurar el éxito del contrato por cualquier medio, lo cual no quiere decir que tenga algún interés en particular por ella. El que me interesa eres tú"_

Cojonudo, el estúpido cejón iba a seguir detrás de la tía esa, a pesar de que dice que ella no le interesa. "_Estúpido! Que eres un estúpido, como te puedes dejar manipular así? Te dejé bien en claro que no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa, así que tú decides, o tu contrato con Victoria o yo"_ el castaño en ese momento era una montaña rusa de sentimiento, sabía que no estaba siendo racional y pues el también había hecho cosas similares para conseguir lo que deseaba; pero era una cuestión de orgullo y más de seguridad de que el inglés estaría solo para él.

_"Anthony don't make me do this, pudiera te elegiría a ti y lo sabes, pero no puedo, son dos cosas muy diferentes, me debo a mi país y a mi reina. No sé cuanto dure esa farsa, pero te aseguro que no será por mucho tiempo"_

_"No será por mucho tiempo? Y se supone que yo deba de quedarme tranquilo, sin hacer nada ni salir con las personas que me plazca, mientras tú te coges a la tía esa por amor a tu país? No me jodas Arturo, al parecer eliges a tu contrato antes que a mí_ –irracional a más no poder- _así que yo elijo mi libertad, no pienso atarme a alguien que no me corresponde de la misma manera y de eso ya sé mucho"_ tirando las sábanas hacia un costado, se puso a recoger su disfraz para vestirse _"Es que soy gilipollas, no aprendo joder"_ balbuceaba mientras miraba la camisa y se daba cuenta que estaba partida en dos. _"Fuck, Anthony! Hasta hace unos minutos estábamos bien, por qué te comportas tan infantilmente? Vuelve aquí y hablemos como adultos si?"_ le pedía haciendo gestos con la mano para que se sentara a su lado _"Jódete Arturo, a tomar por culo, quédate con tu estúpida noviecita y tu estúpido contrato, yo me piro!"_ le replicó el castaño, terminando de colocarse el pantalón, mientras buscaba su móvil. Sabiendo que no escucharía razones, el inglés se levantó desnudo y cogió el cuerpo del español tirándolo sobre el sofá _"Anthony you are going to fall in love with me"._

Antonio lo miró con rabia, era algún tipo de broma? No lo podía creer, después de decirle que elegía a Victoria y a su contrato antes que a él, aún tenía los cojones de decirle que se enamoraría de él. Era imposible, implausible y cualquier otra palabra que empezara por 'im'.

_"Ni de coña me enamoraría de alguien como tú. Y pensar que estaba tomando en cuenta que fueras mi follamigo, pero no! Me alegra no habértelo pedido, capu-…"_ el rubio se acostó encima de él y lo calló con un beso forzado, el castaño le mordió el labio, obligándolo a romper el beso _"Fuck you Spaniard"_ y aprovechando su distracción, con ayuda de sus piernas, lo tiró al suelo –ya estaba harto de su excesivo comportamiento dominante-

_"Que te den por culo estúpido británico_" cogiendo sus botas y su móvil en mano se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no sin antes escuchar al inglés decir "_That wans't a yes or no question Anthony. You'll fall in love with me"_ el castaño solo le mostró el dedo del medio, y veía como el rubio se lamía los labios y sonreía de una manera algo siniestra.

Tirando la puerta al salir, e insultando en español y catalán, Antonio encendió su móvil para ver si había alguna llamada o mensaje en él:

4 llamadas perdidas de Francis

2 llamadas perdidas de Lovino

2 mensajes en su bandeja de entrada

Recordando que la noche anterior, el cejón había dicho algo de un mensaje de Francis, éste abrió su bandeja de entrada:

-1 mensaje sin leer, de Telejódica

'Movistar info: A partir del 5 -11 su Buzón Movistar le da más: el desvío "si comunica" aplicará cuando comunique o rechace llamadas…'.– mensaje borrado-

1 mensaje leído, de Francis

'Ma petit Antoine, al parecer lo estás pasando pipa allí adentro, no sé si me amarás u odiarás por esto, pero dile al cejón ese que revise en el bolsillo de su abrigo pirata, hay un pequeño regalo para vosotros. Honhonhon me debes una. Au revoir'

Un pequeño regalo? Rápidamente se le vino a la mente las pomposas esposas rosadas de la noche anterior, entrecerrando los ojos y golpeando su puño contra su mano, el español juró se vengaría de la estupidez de su 'buen amigo' y así atravesando unas cuantas puertas llegó a la 810 donde se supone estaría Francis. Llamó a la puerta varias veces, pero nadie le contestaba, así que le envió un mensaje de texto _"Buen día Bonnefoy! Capullo sube a tu habitación, deseo darte las gracias por el 'regalito' de anoche vale? Apresúrate, no sabes que ganas tengo de darte un fuerte abrazo"_ –mensaje de texto enviado-

Bzzz bzzz…El bolsillo del francés comenzó a vibrar, sacando el móvil de su pantalón, el rubio leyó el mensaje y se temió lo peor, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en que Antonio lo llamaba o se dirigía a él por su apellido, en realidad fueron dos. La primera vez fue cuando lo encontró tocándole el culo a Lovino mientras dormía, la segunda cuando estando borracho y se puso a bailar el Harlem Shake vestido de caballero medieval junto a Gilbert en su huerto de tomates, destruyendo todo a su paso y ésta era la tercera vez 'la he liado parda' pensó. Tragando saliva, y con dos cojones, se dispuso a subir a su habitación, al llegar encontró al español sentado bajo su puerta, con la camisa rota por la mitad, cabellos despeinados, moretones por su cuello, labios con rastro de sangre, muñecas moradas _"Mon Dieu Antoine, acaso regresas de una batalla? Cher que te pasó? Qué te hizo exactamente el estúpido cejón ese? Cuéntamelo todo con los sucios detalles oui?"_ le dijo mientras lo tomaba por el brazo para levantarlo y sacar la llave para entrar a su habitación.

Ni bien atravesaron la puerta, el español se tiró al suelo junto a Francis "_Con que esas esposas fueron tu pequeño regalito no cabroncete? –_ manos al cuello del rubio-_ pues déjame agradecértelo de esta manera"_ decía mientras intentaba estrangular al francés –no muy fuerte claro está- el rubio sabía que él no le haría daño, además él conocía muy bien una forma de calmarlo sin llegar a los puños. Cogiendo con una mano su trasero y con la otra la cabeza del castaño, le atrajo hacia su pecho intentando abrazarlo –de una manera algo peculiar- "_Oui oui mon cher, me lo merezco. Quieres hablar de ello?"_ le dijo mientras le daba un beso sobre sus cabellos. Antonio dejó de ahorcar al rubio, la verdad que a pesar de su estupidez y sus incontrolables hormonas, Francis sabía cómo lidiar con su temperamento, no por algo era su mejor amigo; asintiendo con la cabeza y quedándose en esa posición, mientras se acurrucaba sobre el cuello del francés, el español comenzó a contarle todo, no sin antes quitar su traviesa mano de su trasero, éste la volvió a posar esta vez sobre sus caderas mientras escuchaba atentamente.

Unas cuantas habitaciones mas allá, el inglés se estaba preparando para salir, había tomado una breve ducha, y se puso una bufanda para cubrir las marcas que su amante le había propinado la noche anterior, su labio ya había dejado de sangrar, pero aún se notaba la hinchazón. "_Fucking Spaniard"_ se repetía una y otra vez. Si amanecieron tan bien, por qué tenía que sacar el tema del contrato y joder todo el ambiente romántico que tenían, ya le había dicho que era una farsa, no podía entender que él no mezclaba su vida sentimental con el trabajo, claro el trabajo era siempre más importante que cualquier cosa y más aún si éste iba con encargo especial de la reina Isabel. Pensando un poco en ello, el inglés tenía que planear bien las cosas para con Victoria, tenía que hablarlo con su superior y también sería buena idea hablarlo con su hermano; así que primero decidió llamar al primer ministro para informarle de los papeles.

"_Hello. Who is it?"_

_"Good Morning Mr. Cameron, is me Arthur Kirland"_

_"Oh! Mr. Kirkland! How are you? I hope you're calling me because you already have all the paperwork done right?"_

_"That's right Mr. Cameron, Mss. Victoria already signed the contract"_

_"Good to hear"_

"_Well yes, but actually I was wondering if that's all I need to do with her. I mean I know until Prince William and Kate have had their honey moon we can't completely assure that they will do what they have to, so if there something else I'll have to do?"_

_"As impressive and deductive as always Mr. Kirkland, actually I was about to call you to tell you that. To be 100% sure of this plan succeed, I might ask you to date with her. You know, that will brings us so many political benefits and privileges, and for they too of course. Further I heard that she is very pretty and intelligent woman and I know these are two conditions that you find attractive in a woman. You're no dating anyone aren't you?"_

'Fuck! Bloody hell! Why the hell do I have to ask this? I'm so stupid' _"Oh- well not really"_

_"That's flawless! Then, good luck with Mss. Victoria, Casanova haha. Good bye Mr. Kirkland"_

_"G-Good bye Mr. Cameron"_

Y el premio de gilipollas del siglo es para –suenan tambores- Mr. Kirkland! Por favor suba a recoger su premio, éste viene acompañado de un contrato de confidencialidad firmado, una sesión fotográfica acompañado de la hermosa modelo Victoria, fotos vuestras estarán en todos los periódicos y tabloides por al menos un par de meses, cenas románticas juntos, viajes de visita mutua a sus países, llamadas a todas horas, un control estricto de su relación será filmada por cámaras de todos los países, y a esto añádale un furioso español expectante de todos vuestros cotilleos, un gran aplauso para Sir Arthur por favor.

Eso era todo lo que su pequeña voz interior podía pensar, esta vez había metido las 5 patas y bien metidas. Si ya tenía el contrato firmado, por qué pepinos no se quedó callado? Aunque bueno luego su superior se lo iba a pedir de todas formas y sabía que no se hubiera rehusado a eso. Mojándose el rostro para apaciguar su ira, se secó con una toalla y se dispuso a salir.

Por otra parte Victoria estaba subiendo para ver a Francis, muy a pesar de que le caía mal, él era el único que le podía contar la verdad sobre Arthur y Antonio. Después ella sacaría sus conclusiones y hablaría con Arthur. 'Ding' sonó la puerta del ascensor al llegar al octavo piso "_Uhmm si no me equivoco era la 810"_ se dijo mientras se disponía a salir del ascensor.

Arthur, que ya había salido de su habitación, se sorprendió al encontrarse tan de repente con Victoria, ni siquiera había pensado qué decirle, puesto que quería hablarlo con su hermano antes.

"_He-Hello Victoria. I didn't expect to see you here"_

_"Artie! Thanks God you're o..ok?_ –le decía mientras miraba su labio hinchado- _what happened to your lip?"_

Piensa Arthur, piensa, piensa…_"Oh you mean this? Nothing to worry about dear, I just bite myself when I was chewing a gum"_ voz mental de Arthur:' REALLY ARTHUR? REALLY? ARE YOU YOUR STUPID BROTHER TO JUST SAY THAT? YOU THINK THIS IS GOING TO WORK?'

_"Did you bite yourself?"_

'I TOLD YOU IDIOT'

_"Well I think everyone could make a stupid mistake"_ le dijo la castaña mientras reía y acariciaba el labio dañado.

'…YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THAT WORKS FOR HER? NEVER MIND, YOU WIN THIS TIME ARTHUR' –voz mental Off! _"Y-Yes, thanks for the worry dear…Anyway what are you doing here?"_

"_Ah, well I was looking for Francis. I have to ask him a couple of questions"_

_"What? Do you get along with the stupid frog?"_

_"Haha no really, but I have to ask him something important. Are you jealous Artie?"_ la reacción del rubio le pareció la de un chico celoso, sintiéndose algo emocionada por ello. "_Me? Jealous of the stupid frog? Not really, unless I have to"_ le respondía mientras arqueaba una ceja como insinuando si debería preocuparse por ella."_No, you don't have to Arthur"_.

El inglés tenía que darse un tiempo, para escaparse y llamar a Alfred para hablar de ello, así que le propuso acompañarla hasta la habitación del francés para asegurarse que no le hiciera nada atrevido y luego la dejaría. Así pues ambos se encaminaron hacia la 810 –el inglés ignoraba que Francis estaba a tan solo unas puertas de la suya.

Antonio y Francis seguían tirados en el suelo, hablando de lo más normal, el francés con su mano en la cadera del español y acariciando su cabeza mientras terminaba de escuchar lo que su amigo decía, y el español ocultando su sonrojado rostro en el cuello de su amigo. Entonces escucharon que unos pasos se acercaban, ellos no habían cerrado la puerta cuando entraron, así que lo próximo que escucharon fue un golpe muy fuerte en la puerta acompañado de una voz muy irritada.

_"What the fuck are you doing Francis?"_ el castaño y el rubio voltearon y se encontraron con Victoria sonrojada y sonriendo un poco, y a Arthur a su costado con un aura negra a su alrededor, ojos verdes chispeantes de ira entrecerrados, ceño y boca fruncidos.

Francis como si no hubiera pasado nada, continuó abrazando a su amigo "_Es que eres ciego? No ves que estamos hablando"_ le respondió mientras sonreía maliciosamente, si el estúpido cejón iba a hacer sufrir a Cher Antoine, el podía sacarlo de sus casillas y hacerlo reaccionar.

Antonio no sabía qué hacer, así que solo se dejó abrazar por su amigo y no mirar a los ojos del inglés, pero para parecer guay, hizo como si Arturo no estuviera allí "_Hola_ –estúpida- _Victoria, qué te trae por acá guapa?_ –Aparte de tirarte a los brazos del cejón-"

_"Hola Antonio, la verdad es que quería hablar con Francis, pero al parecer ya no es necesario_ –dudas despejadas, Francis está contigo y no tienes nada que ver con mi Artie- _creo que hemos interrumpido algo. Nos vamos Artie?_" Las entrañas del inglés se retorcían, la sangre le hervía, sus puños estaban rojos de tanto apretarlos, y si las miradas mataran, Francis ya hubiera muerto mil veces y de una manera muy sangrienta. Pero pensándolo mejor, y tras un par de hondas respiraciones después, al rubio se dijo 'An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth'. Cogiendo a Victoria por la cintura, le plantó un beso frente los dos expectantes en el suelo. La castaña sorprendida, solo atinó a corresponderle el beso de manera muy abierta, cogiendo al rubio por sus cabellos y acercando más sus rostros. Arthur por su parte no dejaba de mirar a Antonio, quien perplejo le desvió la mirada y plantó su rostro bajo el cuello de su amigo.

Francis podía sentir el dolor a través del cuerpo del español 'Merde stupide' pensaba mientras miraba el inmaduro intento de Arthur por sacarle celos a su amigo 'Bien, si de celos se trata, te jodiste'. Levantando el dolido rostro de su amigo, Francis rodó encima del cuerpo del español, y lo besó tiernamente, comenzando a acariciar su desnudo torso y levantando una de sus piernas para posarla tras sus caderas. Antonio tenía los ojos abiertos como un búho, normalmente estaba acostumbrado a que su amigo lo tocara de vez en cuando, y que a veces se excediera cuando ambos estaban borrachos, pero esta vez ambos estaban perfectamente sobrios, y lo tomó por sorpresa, rompiendo el beso le murmuró _"Francis,que-que cojo.."_ el rubio le puso un dedo sobre sus labios, callándolo, confrontó sus azules ojos contra los de él y con eso bastó para que el castaño entendiera cuál era su plan –telepatía mode On- el español, solo se dejó llevar y abrazó el cuello de su amigo.

Todo esto era visto por el inglés, quien no aguantaba ver como su amante era tocado y besado por ese atrevido francés 'Why is Anthony making such a slutty face to him? What the bloody hell is this? -El que Francis se viera completamente dominante sobre él, no ayudaba mucho a su ira- dominado sólo por la ira, el inglés dejó de besar a Victoria, y fue a coger al francés del cuello de su camisa, levantándolo en un tirón de encima de Antonio _"Bloody hell fucking wanker, get away from my-"_ se quedó sin palabras, en realidad iba a decir 'from my lover, Anthony is only mine' pero recordó que Victoria estaba detrás de él "_Que me aleje de quién estúpido cejón?"_ le respondió Francis con una sonrisa triunfante al saber que no podía decir nada sobre lo que hacía con Antonio. "_Geta way from my girlfriend stupid frog"_ le respondió no encontrando mucho sentido a lo que acababa de decir.

"_Your girlfriend?/ Tu novia?"_ preguntaron al mismo tiempo Victoria y Antonio.

Dudando un poco, pero reafirmando sus palabras, el inglés asintió "_Si! Victoria es ahora mi novia, así que no quiero que ella tenga nada que ver contigo, bastardo come queso"_

"Pero Cher, ni si quiero he tocado a la dame"

Arthur se inventó algo _"Sí, pero he oído que ayer estuviste coqueteando con ella, así que te advierto, aléjate de ella Ok?_"diciendo esto, soltó al francés mientras volteaba a mirar a Antonio, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de decepción, dolor y cólera, hasta Arthur sintió como su corazón se redujo al decir eso –en verdad no quería decirlo, no deseaba lastimar a su amante, lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo, lo deseaba para él y por eso en un acto de estupidez hizo lo que hizo- tomando a Victoria por la mano y no queriendo voltear atrás, salieron de la habitación y cerró la puerta con un golpe.

Antonio simplemente rompió a llorar en los brazos de Francis.

"_¿Por qué Francis? ¿Por qué siempre tienen que gustarme idiotas que no saben valorarme? ¿Acaso soy una mala persona para merecerme todo este sufrimiento? ¿Hice algo mal en mi vida pasada?"_ preguntaba mientras sollozaba y escondía su rostro con los cabellos del rubio.

_"Shhh Cher, tu no tienes nada de malo, de hecho estás endemoniadamente bueno, mira ese cuerpo, esos hermoso ojos, tu piel exquisitamente bronceada y Mon Dieu ese trasero! si no fueras mi mejor amigo me tendrías por vestimenta bajo tu cuerpo"_ le respondía en un intento de hacerlo reír y olvidar esos pensamientos. Antonio río, reía y sollozaba, pero al menos sonreía ante aquellas palabras _"Eres un capullo lo sabías? Solo a ti se te ocurre ponerte cachondo mientras alguien llora"_ lo abrazó fuertemente "_Oui, pero soy tu capullo"_ abrazándolo más fuerte aún. Sin duda Francis era el mejor amigo del mundo mundial.

_"Mira, por qué tu y yo no salimos a por unas cañas al bar de siempre, te apetece?"_

Secando sus lágrimas, el castaño se levantó y asintió, no sin antes pedirle prestada la ducha, alguna ropa para cambiarse y unas gafas de sol a Francis para ocultar sus rojos e hinchados ojos.

_"Quieres que te acompañe Cher"_

_"No abuses Francis"_

_"Honhonhon con probar no perdía nada"_

* * *

No me odiéis por separarlos u_u, pero es que Arthur es muy tontolava!


	14. XIV- SMS

**XIV.-SMS**

El inglés arrastraba a Victoria camino al ascensor, una vez dentro, ambos fueron capaces de respirar tranquilamente. Muchas preguntas vinieron a la mente de la castaña ¿Fue esa una decisión arrebatada o realmente el inglés quería estar con ella? ¿Lo hizo por celos? Y si lo hizo por celos, por celos de quién? del francés, del español o por ella; tarde o temprano esas preguntas tenían que ser contestadas.

_"Arthur…Could you explain me what was all that?"_

La verdad es que ni siquiera el rubio sabía que acababa de pasar, su intención solo era acompañarla hasta la habitación del francés, darle una pequeña advertencia de que no se metiera con ella, retirarse, llamar a su hermano y hablar sobre lo que Mr. Cameron le acababa de pedir. Pero no, el español tenía que ir corriendo a los brazos del pervertido, dejarse hacer cosas que se supone solo él le podía hacer, encender su vena posesiva y hacerlo decir algo que realmente no quería. Aunque de todas maneras, debido a la petición que le hicieron, eso quizás iba a terminar así. Dándose cuenta que el silencio tras esa pregunta se había extendido mucho, decidió responder.

"_Y-Yeah right. I'm so sorry Victoria that was so rude of me and I completely understand if you don't want to be with me. I just_…" viendo el rostro de preocupación del rubio, ella decidió calmarlo un poco a su manera, le puso un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo. Quizá era mejor dejar pasar eso, olvidarse de las preocupaciones que acarreaban esas preguntas y disfrutar que –a pesar que haya sido el momento, la forma y el lugar inadecuado- él la había hecho su novia delante de dos testigos. "_That's ok Artie. I do really want to be your girlfriend. You like me a lot and I know I like you as well, although that was a weird proposition, I don't mind at all_" sonriendo de medio lado, Victoria retiró su dedo y besó suavemente al rubio, que sin saber que más hacer, le correspondió.

Esto está mal, mal mal mal! Se supone que si todo esto era una actuación, todo lo que debía hacer era esperar un poco más, fingir un poco más con ella, hasta que la luna de miel de los príncipes se diese, luego hacer una retirada digna de un caballero como 'Fue maravilloso conocerte, no quisiera que perdamos el contacto, te llamaré y quedaremos ocasionalmente' aunque no fuese a verla de nuevo; así podría disfrutar de todo el tiempo disponible junto a su español, paseando, viajando, acurrucándose, follando…'Fuck' por qué todo tenía que terminar así? Ahora estaba lastimando a dos personas a la vez, Antonio y Victoria envueltos en sus mentiras; pero era Antonio el que más le preocupaba, después de eso quizá él no querría verlo jamás.

Con una sonrisa fingida, el rubio miró fijamente a la castaña, deslizando una mano sobre sus mejillas _"Thank you Victoria. I'm so glad for this_". Llegando al tercer piso, el ascensor se detuvo dejando abrir las puertas para que Alfred entrara junto a Matthew "_Yo old man. Where have you been? You totally missed the party yesterday"_. La voz de su hermano menor fue como un cántico de alivio para sus oídos _"Alfred! Just the person I've been looking for"_ Victoria sonreía a modo de saludo a la pareja, El inglés le pidió disculpas y permiso a la castaña para retirarse, ya que necesitaba hablar con su hermano, ella asintió y Arthur tomó a su hermano por la chaqueta fuera del ascensor

_"I need to talk to you little brad, come with me"_

"_What the heck Arthur? But Matt-_"percatándose en ese momento de la presencia del novio de su hermano, el inglés recordó sus modales _"Hello Matthew you wouldn't mind if I take him a few minuts right?"_ aunque al canadiense eso le sonó más a una orden que a una pregunta, asintió y junto a Victoria siguieron su camino en el ascensor.

Al ver que ambos desaparecieron, el inglés suspiró aliviado; su hermano había notado el extraño comportamiento y sabía que algo le pasaba. _"So w'sup? What did you do?"_ ese tipo de pregunta era normalmente la que se supone el inglés le haría a su hermano menor, pero esta vez era Arthur el que estaba hasta el cuello de problemas y dudas _"I completely fucked up Alfred"_ el rostro de angustia del inglés era más que evidente, así que para mayor comodidad el americano decidió llevarlo dentro de su habitación.

_"Ok old man, just drop it"_ Si bien Alfred era el tipo de chico inmaduro y que solía meterse en líos, siempre mostraba un comportamiento adecuado cuando de confortar a su hermano o a su novio se trataba.

_"Alfred I made a huge mistake. I lied to Victoria, to Antonio, to Francis_ –not the he really matters- _I lied to my feelings and to myself_" Alfred estaba completamente confundido, qué había pasado para que su hermano se viera tan deprimido, quizá era otra de sus tantas crisis existenciales.

"_Uhmm I don't know what are you talking about Arthur, but I know that if you had to lie, was because you had good reasons don't you?"_ Arthur agradeció al cielo el tener a Alfred como hermano, a pesar de ser un tonto, inmaduro, bullicioso, creído y cabezotas, estaba allí para él. Explicándole todo lo que había pasado con Antonio, Lovino, Francis, Victoria, Mr. Cameron y la mentira que lo llevó a esto, resumió llevándose las manos hacia la cabeza _"like I said. I fucked up"_.

Alfred estaba boquiabierto, nunca se habría imaginado que a su hermano mayor también le gustaran los hombres, puesto que siempre lo había visto con chicas, y peor aún que el inglés fuera tan posesivo con alguien, bueno el no era precisamente la persona para juzgarlo, pero el que se haya abierto de esa manera ante él lo hizo feliz. "_Arthur, si no hubieras encontrado a Antonio con Francis, hubieras aceptado salir con Victoria por órdenes de Mr. Cameron de todas maneras?"_ Hubo una larga pausa antes de que le contestara _"No. I mean Yes. I mean Fuck!"_ Arthur sabía que primero que nada iba el deber, si era estrictamente necesario él iba a aceptar, después de todo su reina y su país iban por encima de cualquier aventura, porque eso era lo que tenía con el español, una aventura verdad? "_Arthur look, yo sé que tu antepones el deber para con tu país primero que nada, pero hay veces en que realmente creo que deberías soltar un poco las riendas de tu vida. Personalmente sabes que amo mi libertad, y así el Presidente Obama o hasta el rey de los alienígenas me hubieran pedido estar con alguien a quien no amo, puramente por satisfacer sus egocéntricos poderes políticos y gubernamentales, me hubiera negado rotundamente"_

Arthur estaba escuchando atentamente lo que su hermano le decía, pero al oír la parte de los alienígenas no sabía si tomarlo en serio o no. Alfred le había dicho algo muy maduro –aunque raro- y tenía razón, esto hizo que recordara que el español le dijo algo similar 'Lo sabía, no eres más que el títere de tu nación' y verdaderamente lo era. Pero qué podía hacer, el daño ya estaba hecho, Antonio probablemente lo odiaría ahora más que nunca y Victoria…Victoria, que se supone que debería hacer con ella, seguir la fingida relación hasta que le dijeran que ya era suficiente, y luego tirarla sin más como un pañuelo usado 'Como hiciste con Antonio?'. No podía retractarse cuando apenas acababa de decirle que lo hacía feliz, no sería para nada el comportamiento de un caballero 'Claro, fingir tu relación y fingir que la quieres es totalmente digno de un caballero no Arthur?' Genial allí estaba otra vez la voz de su conciencia debatiendo su moral. 'No tengo intención alguna de discutir contigo, así que esfúmate' 'Eso te haría las cosas más fáciles, simplemente por qué no te escondes de todo el mundo y les haces un favor'

_"Shut up for once stupid"_ Alfred miró desconcertado al escuchar a su hermano gritarle _"You asshole, despite you're wasting my precious time, and after I give you my super advice you have the nerve to yell at me?"_ Arthur se disculpó inmediatamente, realmente era su conciencia con la que discutía, no con Alfred. "_It wasn't for you. Anyway thanks for the advice though_" abrazando a su hermano mayor, el Americano frotó su puño contra el cabello del inglés, despeinándolo totalmente _"Stop being so strict to yourself old man. Loosen up ok?"_ renegándo y apartándolo, Arthur se suelta y le dedica una sonrisa "_Ok ok Little brat I'll try. But despite your super advice I must continue with this 'relationship' at least until I can figure out how to deal with Mr. Cameron without causing any problems_" suspirando, el Americano levantó un dedo en aprobación y juntos salieron de la habitación, ya era hora de comer y la barriga de Alfred rugía como un león.

(~)

Francis había llevado a Antonio al bar de siempre, ya iban por la cuarta copa de vino, cuando el móvil del español comienza a sonar.

~Haces que mi cielo vuelva a tener ese azul, pintas mis mañanas de colores solo tú, navego entre las olas de tu voz, y tú y tú y tu y solamente tú haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz~(*)

El francés hacía un vaivén con su dedo como si fuera el director de una orquesta _"Romantique Antoine"_ el español buscaba como loco su móvil dentro de la chaqueta, sabía a quién pertenecía ese tono de llamada, terminando su copa de vino, finalmente responde.

_"Hola? Lovino?"_ ese era el tono de llamada que hacía tiempo atrás le había puesto al italiano, habiendo olvidado cambiarlo o borrarlo.

_"Ciao Antonio. Cómo estás? Te encuentras bien?"_ el italiano estaba acostado sobre la cama de su habitación.

_"Bien, gracias por preguntar, a qué se debe tu llamada?_" al parecer las copas de vino ayudaban a relajar al español.

_"Bueno, no sé nada de ti desde ayer, que te fuiste con el bastardo cejón"_

"_Ah_ –una pausa sin saber que decir- _uhm sí, estoy bien Lovi, no te preocupes_" al escuchar esto, se sintió un poco mejor, y aprovechando el al parecer buen humor del hispano, decidió probar suerte "_Antonio, sé que te puedo caer pesado, pero realmente quiero hablar contigo, podíamos vernos ahora per favore?_" cruzando los dedos en espera de su respuesta, finalmente soltó su aprensivo cuerpo al oír como el castaño aceptaba; le dijo que lo esperaría en el bar dentro de 10 minutos "_Grazie mille Antonio_" dijo a modo de despedida. Eso significaba dos cosas: Una, que al parecer el español lo estaba comenzando a perdonar y dos, que el bastardo inglés no estaba con él. Inconscientemente se dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cogió su chaqueta y se fue.

Antonio pidió otra ronda más al barman. Francis que había estado con la oreja parada cotilleando todo, habló "Así que ya te sientes bien al hablar con Lovino? O es solo la magia del vino?" con una mirada algo perdida el castaño le contesta "_Uhm no lo sé y la verdad es que ahora mismo no me importa_" sí, era el vino el que hablaba; moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, el francés dejó su copa de vino, le dijo que iba a hacer un par de llamadas y después iría al baño. _"No te metas en líos mientras vuelvo vale?_" asintiendo con la cabeza, el español seguía bebiendo. Quien dijo beber para olvidar definitivamente era un estúpido, en la mente de Antonio solo habitaban las palabras del rubio 'She's my girlfriend', solo veía una y otra vez como el inglés besaba a Victoria. 'Mierda, por qué a mí? -se decía- No Antonio para de una jodida vez, es que no te cansas de caer en lo mismo? Francis tiene razón, soy guapo, podría tener a cualquier persona que me plazca, no tengo que preocuparme por un estúpido británico retorcido y posesivo. Pff es más, me acostaré con el próximo tío o tía que se me acerque'. Diciendo esto, sintió como una mano era posada sobre su hombro, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, volteó

_ "Qué paaaasa guapísim_-"sus labios se detuvieron.

"_Antonio, ya estoy aquí, espero no haberte hecho esperar_" respondió el italiano, mientras miraba a todos lados por si mágicamente el inglés aparecía.

_"L-Lovi"_ genial, había dicho que se acostaría con el próximo que se le acercara, pero por qué cojones tenía que ser Lovino? Definitivamente el universo conspiraba en su contra.

Tomando asiento a su costado y ordenando una copa de vino, el italiano no dejaba de sentirse nervioso y aprensivo. Todos los sentimientos que venían complicando su mente vinieron a él, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Antonio, tenía que hacerle saber que aún pensaba en él, pero no quería herirlo ni a él ni a Feliciano 'Che palle'

_"Y bien? De qué querías hablar Lovi_" decidió llamarlo por su nombre cariñoso para mostrarle que no se sentía intimidado por su presencia, ya no.

_"Pu-Pues, antes que nada Toni, quiero disculparme por mi mal comportamiento contigo, no tuvimos una buena charla en París y yo te retuve contra tu voluntad_ y –"

_"Lovi, Lovi_ –lo toma con las dos manos y lo acerca hacia su cara- _eso ya está olvidado vale? Sabes que no me enojo para siempre, pero aprecio tus disculpas, realmente me ganaste eh! Menuda fuerza, has estado yendo al gimnasio?"_ el italiano se puso rojo cual tomate al sentir las manos del hispano tocando su rostro y más aún cuando él se acercó tanto. Notando el excesivo cúmulo de sangre alrededor del rostro del italiano, el español no pudo contenerse "_Haha mi tomatito! Tan lindo como siempre"_ dijo mientras reía cogiéndose el estómago, el italiano se sonrojó aún más, era como en los viejos tiempos, sentía unas ganas de golpear a Antonio para luego besarlo y callarle la risa burlona…besarlo? Mierda, realmente estaba pensando en besarlo 'mal síntoma'. Agachando el rostro de sus labios solo salió "_Cállate maldición"_ Antonio no hacía más que reír y seguir provocando al italiano pinchando sus sonrojadas mejillas _"Como en los viejos tiempos Lovi"._

(~)

Una hora atrás, Arthur –que había decidido continuar con su decisión- y Alfred bajaron a comer, encontrándose en una mesa a Victoria y a Matthew ya comiendo. Poniendo su mejor cara, el inglés sonrió hacia ellos, y se sentó al costado de Victoria. "_Bon apettit to you guys_ –ambos asintieron con la cabeza- _Alfred let's order something, take the menu_" tras diez minutos de deliberación y discusión por parte de ambos entre si el americano debía o no comer cinco hamburguesas en lugar de comer debidamente como el inglés demandaba, al final terminaron ordenando algo que Matthew les sugirió.

La camarera se acercó para tomar los pedidos, Arthur le sonrió amablemente y ella se sonrojó –Victoria se había percatado de eso, es que acaso él tenía ese efecto en todas las mujeres?- _"Good afternoon gentleman, what would you like to order?"_ preguntaba mirando al inglés _"Well, I wish to order some hamburguers, but like my old-fashioned brother doesn't want them, we both will take the ! How do you even pronounced that anyway?"_ dijo Alfred intentado que eso sonase totalmente español, Arthur rompió a reír por un momento, pero al ver el gesto de su hermano se contuvo "_Alfred she said gentleman not lad_ –su hermano le propinó una patada por debajo de la mesa- _Ouch bloody hell Alfred, manners please!"_ los presentes rieron al ver cuán infantil podían ser estos dos cuando se juntaban. "_We are going to have 'paella' please_ –dijo Arthur con una pronunciación perfecta del español- _and a bottle of wine- "and Coca Cola with ice and lemon_" –le cortó el americano- _"Ok gentleman, thanks I'll be here with your meal ASAP_"

_"Vous avez toujours bien se comporter?"_ le preguntaba discretamente Victoria a Matthew _"Oui"_ sonriendo mentalmente, la castaña encontraba cada vez más y más interesante a su novio. Fuck yeah! Arthur era su novio, y los novios podían besarse y demostrarse afecto en público, así que esperó a que la chica estuviera cerca para atraer al inglés por la camisa y plantarle un beso frente a la llegada de la camarera que ya tenía sus órdenes listas. Los tres se quedaron algo sorprendidos –cuatro incluyendo a la camarera- tras demostrar que el inglés estaba con ella, sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su novio _"Sorry honey I could not help"_ Alfred miraba hacia otro lado exageradamente para evitar decir algo al respecto, el canadiense estaba sonrojado y algo desubicado, Arthur por su parte pillado totalmente desprevenido no sintió ¡nada!, ni se sonrojó, ni se alegró ni se enojó, ese beso se sintió tan…vacío. Dándole espacio a la camarera para dejar los platos, ambos agradecieron y comenzaron a comer.

La comida fue algo tranquila, entre risas, peleas y alguna breve charla, todos terminaron, pidieron la cuenta y se retiraron. Alfred y Matthew fueron a su habitación para hacer las maletas, se despidieron y dejaron solos a Victoria con Arthur. Éste no quería quedarse a solas con ella, porque sabía de sus intenciones y no sentía gana alguna de empeorar su situación, así que le sugirió que fueran a tomar fuera algunas copas donde ningún conocido los interrumpiera; ella aceptó, aunque realmente deseaba que algo pasara entre ellos esa última noche.

Tomando un taxi, el inglés le pidió al conductor que los llevara a algún bar que estuviera cerca, el taxista asintió y puso el coche en marcha. A los diez minutos, llegaron, el rubio abrió la puerta a la dama, dejándola pasar primero, mientras el recepcionista buscaba una mesa para que se sentasen, el rubio miró hacia la barra y vio dos figuras muy conocidas. Sus radares oculares le dijeron que uno de ellos era Lovino, que estaba agachando la cabeza y rojo a más no poder, mientras la otra persona le pinchaba las mejillas, agudizando un poco la vista, reconoció de inmediato la sonrisa deslumbrante del español, era Antonio y estaba riendo de lo mas naturalmente mientras cogía a Lovino. El rubio sintió unas ganas incontenibles de asaltarlos, tirar al italiano por alguna pared, y secuestrar al hispano para llevárselo y enjaularlo en algún lugar recóndito de Reino Unido _"I should have put you in chains and locked you away somewhere"_ dijo mientras apretaba los puños _"Sir?"_ el mesero arqueaba las cejas al escucharlo decir aquello. Tosiendo a modo camuflaje, le pidió que lo guiara hacia su mesa –que para su suerte estaba al alcance de visión de la barra, así podía espiarlos un poco- _"Artie, what's the matter?"_ no queriendo alarmarla ni fastidiar su plan, el rubio negó con la cabeza y se sentó, pidiendo le trajeran la carta de vinos para ambos.

Antonio seguía riendo y apretando las suaves mejillas del italiano _"Venga mi tomatito, brindemos por los viejos tiempos_" levantando su copa quiso hacer un pequeño brindis, pero Lovino seguía solo mirándolo fijamente sin moverse, suprimiendo lo más que podía sus ganas de plantarle un beso _"va-vale_" volviendo a sorprenderlo, el hispano entrelazó su brazo con el del italiano pasando su copa entre ellos para beber, acercándose más aún al rojo rostro de Lovino –quien estaba a punto de tener un sangrado nasal-, le guiñó un ojo y sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo "_Salud Lovi, seco y volteado"_ dispuesto a beber todo el contenido de un solo trago, el proceso fue interrumpido por el italiano, que había tomado la copa de sus manos para dejarla sobre la mesa y besarlo apasionadamente ; su rostro, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz, el olor a vino en sus labios, todo eso incentivó al italiano no pudiéndose contener, lamiendo sus labios como nunca, profundizaba el beso recordando que esa boca fue suya hace mucho tiempo, realmente extrañaba esa sensación.

Sin saber por qué, el español le correspondió, tal vez sea la falta de afecto, tal vez fuera las ganas de venganza que corría por su mente, definitivamente el vino tenía mucho que ver, pero se sentía cómodo con el italiano, así que se dejó llevar. Lovino notando que no oponía resistencia, llevó su mano hacia los castaños cabellos de Antonio, recordando la textura de su pelo, deslizándola luego por su rostro, su cuello y reposando por último sobre sus pectorales, mentalmente sonreía al saber que el cuerpo de su ex amante aún era recordado por sus manos.

Al otro lado de la sala, el mesero llegaba con la carta de vinos, Arthur no sabía realmente mucho de vinos, pero se guió por los precios, suponiendo que el más caro de ellos debería de ser bueno _"Please a bottle of Matallana '06 RIBERA DEL DUERO_" tomando su orden, se retiró y fue a por la botella, consultando con el encargado de los vinos, le dijo que solo había una botella, y que otra persona le había pedido dejarla hasta nuevo aviso, así que regresó a la mesa "_I really sorry Sir, but there's only one bottle of that wine and It has been keep it by another client_ –le dijo señalando hacia la barra- _so if you'd like to order another bottle?"_ los ojos del inglés se quedaron fijos mirando hacia donde el camarero le había señalado. Lovino estaba besando a Antonio y éste no hacía nada para quitárselo de encima, cuántas veces más se iba a encontrar al español siento tocado por otras manos?

_"I'm gonna kill that bastard_" dijo en un murmuro

_"Sorry sir?"_

_"I said I need to use your toilet, where is it?"_ su tono era firme, pero educado, pidiéndole a Victoria que ella eligiese el vino, pidió permiso y se retiro - obviamente no hacia lavabo- cambiando su rumbo fue hacia la barra, no sabiendo si realmente hacer lo que tenía en mente o calmarse un poco y no hacer una escena. Antes que decidiera que hacer ya estaba detrás de ellos, ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados, metiendo una mano al medio y tirando hacia atrás la frente del italiano dijo "_The fuck do you think you are doing eh?"_ rápidamente el español abrió sus ojos en plato, allí delante suyo el idiota que lo hizo llorar "Pero que cojones? Cuál es tu probl- el inglés volteó a mirarlo y lo calló con la mirada _"Shut up you little whore. You think you can do anything you want without my permit? I'm sick of your behavior_".

No, esto no estaba pasando, en verdad el cejón tenía los cojones de insultarlo y decir todo eso, habiendo hecho lo que hizo? Esto no lo podía tolerar más. Apartándolo del medio, cogió a Lovino y lo abrazó "_No sé quien coño te crees que eres gilipollas, pero yo hago lo que se me da la gana con quien a mi me apetezca, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, así que por qué no retiras tu cara de aquí que me enferma tan solo verte"_ haciendo un gesto con su mano para que se retirara, el español le dio la espalda e intentaba hablar con Lovino, que tenía cara de perdido "_Lovi lo siento, la verdad es que el capullo este se toma libertades que no le incumbe_n-levantando más la voz a propósito- _en realidad nunca fue mi novio ni nada, fue un polvo más en mi vida_".

El rubio sintió como un volcán dentro de él hacía erupción, era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba decir que solo fue un polvo, y ambos sabían que no era cierto, iba a coger nuevamente al italiano para mandarlo a volar, pero entonces escuchó la voz de Victoria "_Artie what's wrong?"_ los tres voltearon a mirarla, ella estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando algo molesta al rubio y por momentos al español, el inglés cogió rápidamente la botella que estaba al costado de Antonio "_Got it! Ah nothing honey, I was asking to Anthony to lend me the bottle so we can taste it, right Spaniard?_" esa era una buena oportunidad para el español, podría simplemente decirle la verdad a Victoria y desenmascarar por completo a Arthur, ganas no le faltaban, pero no quería más problemas, así que asintió _"Si guapa, podéis llevaros el vino. Así nos dejan espacio a mi amigo y a mi_ –guiñando un ojo y abrazando más al italiano- _que tengáis un buen viaje hoy chicos, espero Barcelona haya sido de vuestro agrado. Adiós Victoria, y adiós Arturo"_ esto último se lo dijo mirando directamente a los ojos y con un gesto de desagrado.

Francis retornaba de hacer sus llamadas y de haber ido al lavabo, encontrándose con los cuatro parados con gesto de pocos amigos. 'Mon Dieu me voy por unos minutos y Antoine está a punto de sacarle los ojos a alguien. A todo esto, qué hacen acá el cejón y su lapa –refiriéndose a Victoria-' tosiendo para llamar su atención, el francés se sentó entre ambas parejas "_A qué debemos esta grata visita?"_ preguntaba mientras tomaba su copa de vino. Victoria y Arthur contestaron al unisono "_Nothing_ –el ingles continuo hablando- _we'are about to go. See you at the next conference. Good bye_" pegaron media vuelta y se fueron a su mesa.

Al ver que se retiraban, el español soltó finalmente a Lovino, tomó su copa y suspiró fuertemente "_Está claro que el universo conspira en mi contra jolines_" el francés echó a reír mientras le daba palmadas en el hombro a su amigo "_Oh Cher, déjalo pasar, ya no se verán más al menos por un par de meses_". Lovino volvió conscientemente al hecho de que acababa de besar a Antonio y que éste le correspondió, maldiciéndose así mismo, tiró de la manga del español y lo llevó hacia un costado _"Antonio lo de hace un momento, la verdad es que yo_-" callándolo nuevamente el hispano negó con la cabeza _"La culpa es de ambos Lovi, fue un impulso del momento, mira no quiero que dañes lo que tienes con Feliciano, es un muy buen tío, y lo nuestro ya acabó, no te guardo rencores vale? Así que por nuestro bien, olvidemos esto y sigamos adelante con nuestra vida_". Lo que realmente quería decir el italiano es que lo extrañaba y que no había dejado de pensar en él, pero Antonio tenía razón, la historia entre ellos ya había terminado, él estaba con Feliciano y no podía traicionarlo de esa manera, no se lo iba a permitir, tomando conciencia de sus palabras, le sonrió "_Grazie Toni, grazie di tutto"_ lo abrazó y tras unos segundos se fue del bar.

Antonio se sentó, y apoyó su cabeza sobre la barra _"Francis, no te atrevas a dejarme solo de nuevo_".

(~)

Conforme pasaban los días, el español cayó en el descontrol total, muy a pesar que salía con Francis y ligaba con otra gente, no dejaba de beber en todo el día, a veces dejaba de comer, dormía muy pocas horas y todo esto trajo consecuencias. Cayendo enfermo, su mejor amigo no tuvo alternativa que quedarse a cuidarlo _"Antoine, por favor quédate quieto, no puedes salir de la cama a menos que te mejores entiendes?_" le decía al español que trataba de apartarlo y zafarse de su agarre "_Que estoy bien tío, vamos, déjame salir jolines"_ tenía el rostro sonrosado por la fiebre, pequeñas gotas de sudor por todo su cuerpo y una fuerza penosa. Volviendo a colocarle las sábanas, el rubio le dio un par de pastillas que tenía en el botiquín "_Toma esto, es para que descanses y para que te baje un poco la fiebre"_ alcanzándole un vaso de agua, hizo que se las tomara a regañadientes – cómo odiaba tomar pastillas-.

Se acostó y hundió su rostro sobre su suave almohada, cayendo dormido poco a poco mientras balbuceaba _"Estúpido cejón, te dije que no me muerdas"_, el rubio sonrió, al parecer el británico realmente le gustaba y mucho para que a pesar de todo lo acontecido, él siguiera pesándolo. Francis no era por nada un buen francés, siempre le gustó hacer de Cupido con sus amigos, él fue el que le presentó a Lovino, y el que le presentó a Elizaveta a Gilbert –la relación entre la húngara y él no era precisamente una relación, salían ocasionalmente pero siempre terminaban peleando, sin embargo ellos seguían viéndose- y esto no iba a ser diferente, a pesar de que el cejón estaba con Victoria, Francis sabía que a quien quería era a Antonio, era tan evidente para él, sus celos, su comportamiento y las marcas territoriales que dejaba por todo el cuerpo de su amigo; solo hacía falta un empujón o mejor aún pegarle una ostia al británico para que se diera cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Cogiendo el móvil de Antonio, el rubio comenzó a buscar el número del británico, pero lo pensó un poco mejor 'Si lo coge y escucha mi voz, colgará inmediatamente, y Antoine está K.O. así que no será de mucha ayuda…o sí?' sonriendo maliciosamente decidió jugar un poco con la mente del inglés. Destapó el cuerpo del hispano, le quitó los pantalones dejándolo solo en bóxers y subió un poco la camiseta que éste llevaba puesto, dado que su cuerpo estaba sudado por la fiebre, éstas pequeñas gotas a su alrededor le daban un toque sexy, el rubio sintió unas ganas infinitas de olvidarse de su plan y aprovechar la ocasión, pero no, eso podía esperar; así que comenzó a tomarle varias fotos, haciendo diferentes poses, colocando la propia mano del hispano en su entrepierna simulando tocarse, otra mostrando sus abdominales y bajo vientre, una más con la mano puesta sobre sus ojos, como si quisiese ocultar su rostro, pero con los labios entreabiertos entre otras más sugerentes. Sí, necesitaba enviarse aquellas fotos a él primero y luego seleccionaría las mejores y más provocativas para el cejón.

Añadiendo una a una las fotos con respectivos mensajes algo provocadores, las comenzó a enviar una a una, para luego borrarlas del móvil y borrar toda evidencia de aquello. Dejando descansar finalmente al inconsciente español, salió de su habitación con ruta hacia su cocina, quería prepararse algo de comer y algunas gachas por si Antonio se despertaba.

(~)

Durante los próximos días de su partida de Barcelona, Arthur estaba insufrible, toda persona a su alrededor podía notarlo, solo cuando la diputada de Seychelles lo visitaba parecía moderar un poco ese comportamiento. La luna de miel de los príncipes ya había acabado por suerte todo resultó ser un éxito, pero Victoria seguía empeñada en visitarlo constantemente, incluso sin previo aviso, lo que no le agradaba para nada al rubio, se estaba sintiendo asfixiado, incómodo e irritado, sin añadir que el spaniard no abandonaba su mente ni un segundo; siempre pensaba que Antonio en esos momentos estaría bajo las manos del pervertido francés, o que quizás había regresado con Lovino y estaba teniendo sexo de reconciliación con el italiano.

La ira lo volvió a dominar, estampó su puño contra su escritorio haciendo que todos sus papeles cayeran al suelo, tomó su vaso de whisky y lo llenó a tope, bebiendo de un solo trago el contenido. Segundos después su móvil comenzó a vibrar, sentándose en el sillón de su despacho, cogió su móvil y leyó 'You received 5 new messages' –abriendo el primer mensaje-

**1 Hola Arthur, sé que las cosas entre nosotros no han terminado bien, pero quiero que sepas que no ha pasado un día en el que no haya pensado en ti. Necesito verte pronto… mi cuerpo te necesita.**

**Ps: Desearía que mi mano fuera la tuya**

A éste mensaje iba adjuntada la foto del español tocándose la entrepierna –El inglés no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Dudando un poco de si era cierto lo que leía y veía, decidió pasar al segundo mensaje.

**2 Quiero que me vuelvas a atar en la cama, que me des un par de nalgadas por ser tan desobediente. Quiero que me tomes de la manera que más te guste y satisfagas tus fantasías más salvajes con mi cuerpo**

En esta foto Antonio tenía los bóxers medio bajados y estaba de costado, dejando entrever su contorneado trasero. Esa imagen con esas palabras comenzaron a encender las hormonas del rubio, dejando su vaso de whisky sobre la mesa, depositó su mano cerca de su entrepierna.

**3 Mi boca extraña tenerte dentro, necesito saborearte Arthur**

**Ps: Estoy muy de humor para tragar.**

Adjuntada la foto donde ocultaba su rostro con su mano y tenía su boca ligeramente abierta. El inglés se mordía y relamía el labio inferior, su mano ahora colándose por sus pantalones tocando su evidente erección.

**4Estoy imaginándome como tus manos recorren mi cuerpo. Uhmm Arthur ven aquí y hazlo realidad**

Fotografía de su abdomen y su vientre con pequeñas gotas de sudor. El británico se imaginaba que esos momentos el español se estaría tocando mientras pensaba en él; cosa que el rubio también hacía.

**5 Darling I'm numb, come over tonight and please fuck me hard against my bed. Remind me that I'm yours**

En éste último mensaje, iba una foto del cuerpo del castaño completamente desnudo sobre su cama, como si hubiera sido tomada desde arriba. A Arthur esto lo puso a cien, primero porque se lo escribió en inglés y segundo por volver a ver el delicioso cuerpo de su amante; terminando de masturbarse y acabando en su mano, el rubio cogió un par de pañuelos de papel para limpiarse, teniendo especial cuidado en no ensuciar nada.

No preguntándose el por qué de su repentino cambio de parecer, Arthur llamó a su secretaria para que le cancelara la agenda de toda la semana y sacara el vuelo más próximo para Barcelona. De repente su humor cambió drásticamente, les dio el resto del día libre a todos sus empleados y salió presuroso a hacer una pequeña maleta a su casa. Iba a ver a Antonio, por fin iban a arreglar su situación y finalmente lo haría suyo, solo suyo.

* * *

(*) la canción del móvil de Antonio es: Solamente tú de Pablo Alborán

Vous avez toujours bien se comporter= Siempre se comportan de esa manera

Notas: De verdad me está costando escribir, mi falta de concentración es única D: no estoy muy contenta con este capítulo :( sorry girls, pero se lo prometí a mi sunflower.


	15. XV- Sueños

Yahoo! un nuevo capítulo SpUk. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me D: pero esto me salió demasiado cursi...creo.

Pdata: Lo del closeth me pasó a mí xD

* * *

**XV.- Sueños**

Cogiendo unas cuantas prendas para su viaje, el rubio se apresuró a coger el vuelo hacia Barcelona; aunque un poco molesto al darse cuenta que tenía un asiento en clase turista, pues siempre estaba acostumbrado a viajar en primera clase. 'It doesn't matter' pensó, todo con tal de volver a tener entre sus brazos al spaniard. Antes de que el vuelo despegase, fijándose que nadie a su alrededor lo viese, volvió a abrir los mensajes, deslizando su dedo sobre las fotografías casi juguetonamente, como si haciendo eso el castaño podría sentirlo a kilómetros de distancia; retomando un poco su conciencia, leyó los mensajes no pudiendo evitar preguntarse del porqué de su repentino cambio.

Veamos, la última vez que nos vimos, él se estaba besando con el italiano –no era una de sus imágenes mentales favoritas-, discutimos por aquello, luego vino Victoria y la discusión terminó cuando cada uno se quedó con sus respectivas 'parejas'. Uhm realmente no te entiendo Anthony, eres una caja llena de sorpresas y eso me intriga, de verdad me necesitas? De verdad perdonas mi estupidez? –sacudiendo su cabeza quiso dejar de pensarlo tanto- Lo importante es que al parecer tomaste en serio lo que te propuse, al fin serás solo mío –sonrisa de satisfacción- no dejaré ni que el french frog te vuelva a tocar con tanta confianza

'Y qué harás con Victoria entonces?' –voz de conciencia-

Damn it, porqué siempre tienes que arruinarme el momento

'Porque por eso vivo, deberías agradecerme in fact!'

Yeah whatever

'Asshole'

Bloody wanker

'Filthy bastard'

…Oh my god! De verdad estoy peleando con mi conciencia?

'Si, y vas perdiendo'

Necesito dormir. Así que déjame en paz ok? Ya veré que haré con Victoria después.

'Just for now git. See you later' el rubio cerró los ojos por un largo periodo, evitando pensar en aquello.

…_"Arturo, cari que estás esperando?"_ el rubio estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa del español, un poco desubicado comenzó a inspeccionar su alrededor, tenía un periódico local en las manos y él estaba leyendo las noticias? Miró a su alrededor, al parecer era de tarde, el sol brillaba con fuerza colándose por toda la habitación, las ventanas abiertas, la mesa del comedor puesta para dos, una gran botella de cava al costado; regresando su mirada hacia el castaño, vio que estaba en la cocina con un delantal negro, y con una cuchara de madera en la mano mientras movía lo que al parecer era una paella. _"Amor, es que te piensas quedar sentado allí todo el día? Hala, ayúdame a servir"_ el inglés se quedó sorprendido al escuchar que Antonio se refería a él como 'amor' qué estaba pasando? "_Venga mueve el culo"_ le dijo el castaño atrayéndolo gestualmente con su mano.

Arthur dejó el periódico a un costado del sofá, y caminó hacia la cocina _"Anthony what did you just say to me?"_ preguntó un poco intrigado "_Te dije que me ayudes a servir la comida. Quedamos en que yo la preparaba y tu servías y lavabas los platos, recuerdas?"_ el inglés estaba detrás suyo, y mientras le respondía, el castaño volteó, soltando la cuchara y lo abrazó por el cuello, besándolo en la mejilla al terminar de hablar. El rubio se sonrojó ante esto, haciendo que el español riera un poco "_¿Qué te pasa amor, todo bien en esa cabecita?"_ y allí estaba de nuevo esa palabra 'amor', esas cuatro letras que al salir de sus labios le producían una sensación de calor por dentro, como si aquella palabra viniendo especialmente de esa persona hiciera que él se sintiera completo. El castaño lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que los ojos del inglés se estaban tornando acuosos, algo preocupado llevó sus manos hacia el rostro del rubio para poder mirarlo fijamente "_Arturo, mi vida qué pasa?_" esto hizo que el inglés reaccionara un poco, mientras se veía reflejado en los ojos verdes de su amante. Abrazándolo fuertemente, dejó caer su rostro en los hombros de Antonio, y acercando sus labios hacia el oído del castaño le dijo "_It happens that I love you Anthony. I Love you"._

"_Dear passengers, welcome to El Prat,- Barcelona Airport . Please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the plane completely stopped. Be careful when opening the overhead compartments and check that you carry all your luggage and personal items_"…

El sonido de la azafata por altavoz, hizo que Arthur se despertara. Un poco desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar, el inglés abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que aún estaba en el avión, que todo eso había sido un sueño; sólo eso un sueño. Se quedó pensativo un momento, eso se sintió tan real, el ver a Antonio a los ojos, el sentir sus manos rozar su rostro, el olor a brisa de mar en la habitación, todo eso fue tan real…empezando a preguntarse si lo que se dijeron en ese sueño también era real 'I love you Anthony' le dije que lo amo.

Lo amo?

_"Eh disculpe, me daría permiso?"_ preguntó la dama que se había sentado a su costado y de la cual no fue consciente hasta que ésta habló "_Oh yes, sorry"_ moviéndose del asiento, se paró para sacar su maleta del compartimiento, y caminar hacia la puerta de salida del avión.

Lo amo?

(~)

Mientras tanto, Francis ya había terminado de comer y limpiar la cocina, subiendo con él las gachas que había preparado para dejarlas en una bandeja al costado de la cama del español. Antonio seguía durmiendo plácidamente, el rubio se acercó para tomarle la temperatura con el termómetro _"Veamos, según internet, la temperatura corporal más exacta es la rectal honhonhon, pero no creo que a Cher le agrade que lo despierte de esa forma"_ riendo un vez más, el rubio llevó el termómetro debajo de la axila de su amigo "_Bon, así les toman la temperatura a los bebés"_ esperó unos cuantos minutos y vio que la fiebre había bajado un poco, suspirando de alivio, dejó el aparato en un costado y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del español, se acostó a su lado y se acurrucó junto a él, pensando en qué debía de hacer. Y si el cejón no leyó esos mensajes? Y si los leyó y no le da importancia? Uhm Mon Deiu, porqué tenían que ser tan complicados estos dos, si se gustan y se desean simplemente deben estar juntos y ya ¡Sacrebleu!

No siendo consciente de que el ambiente era lo suficientemente acogedor, el francés cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque mejor dicho estaba en los brazos del español.

Pasaron dos horas desde que el rubio se había quedado dormido junto a su amigo, cuando escuchó sonar el móvil de Antonio

~ You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it) You can tell me that you're home by yourself (But I see it) You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know your love is just a lie! It's nothing but a lie!~(*)

Francis sonrió al escuchar el tono de llamada asignado para el inglés "_Oh Cher es tan evidente que ese idiota te gusta"_, el rubio decidió no contestar el móvil, dejando que terminara la llamada, para que luego saltase el beep anunciando un mensaje en su buzón de voz. Marcando el 123 para oír que era lo que el cejón le decía, escuchó.

_"H-Hello Anthony, it's me Arthur…ehm I-I just want to tell you that I really enjoyed those pictures, and…well I will be in your house about 10 minutes ok. See you soon"_

'Merde, merde, merde, merde'-pensó el francés- el cejón estaba a punto de llegar allí, Antonio seguía inconsciente de todo lo que había pasado, él no había decidido que hacer aún y lo peor de todo es que si llegaba lo iba a encontrar dentro, junto al español 'Merde je faire?' caminando de un lado a otro desesperado, pensó 'si va a llegar, tocará la puerta, Antonio no bajará, entonces lo primero a hacer es dejar la puerta entreabierta' bajando las escaleras –casi cayéndose cuando se tropezó con un zapato que yacía en uno de los escalones- llegó a la puerta y la abrió lo suficiente como para que el inglés se diera cuenta de ello 'Bon! Ahora dónde cojones me meto?' en un estado de desesperación y estupidez se escondió detrás de las cortinas de la sala 'Imbécile' se dijo, salió de allí y miró a su alrededor, descartando la cocina y la sala porque no había escondite alguno y por supuesto los cuartos de baño –ni de coña se iba a encerrar en un baño por más limpio que éste sea- escuchó como afuera se acercaba el sonido de un coche 'MERRRRRDE' tropezándose una vez más con el maldito zapato de la escalera, subió de nuevo, terminando donde todo empezó 'Ahhhh dónde cojones me meto?' no viendo otra alternativa, optó por entrar en el armario del español, cerrando bien la puerta y colocándose por detrás de la ropa 'Si no fuera tan bello, golpearía mi hermoso rostro' se dijo mientras se daba un pequeño golpe en sus mejillas.

Afuera, el inglés terminaba de pagar al taxista, mientras éste sacaba la maleta de viaje de la maletera "_Moltes gràcies. Adeu"_, entregándole la maleta y retornando al coche, suponiendo lo que esas palabras significaban, le respondió _"Thanks to you. Good bye_" mientras el taxi se retiraba, el rubio se paró admirando nuevamente la casa del español, como si hubieran pasado meses desde su última visita.

Caminando hacia la puerta, se dispuso a tocar, pero se dio cuenta que estaba entre abierta, sonrió y la empujó abriéndose paso "_Anthony?"_ comenzó a llamarlo esperando respuesta alguna, cerró la puerta y dejó su maleta en la sala, llamándolo un par de veces más y no escuchando respuesta, comenzó a buscarlo, por la cocina, el comedor, el patio trasero, pero nada. 'So I suppose he is upstairs' se dijo, mientras subía camino a la habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada, giró el pomo de la puerta y efectivamente allí estaba, completamente dormido, miró a su alrededor, todo estaba algo desordenado y en una bandeja había algo que parecía avena.

Acercándose más al castaño, se sentó en la cama y con una mano rozó su rostro, estaba un poco caliente, pero no mucho "_Anthony? Are you ok?"_ preguntó mientras le quitaba las sábanas de encima, estaba en pijamas, con la camisa ligeramente entre abierta, y el pantalón por debajo de las caderas dejando entrever sus bóxers. Sus ojos se deleitaron, finalmente estaba viendo en vivo aquel cuerpo que en fotos rogaba por sus caricias; pasó un dedo por su bajo abdomen, haciendo que el cuerpo del castaño se sacudiera un poco, sonrió y volvió a repetir lo mismo solo que esta vez bajando un poco rozando su ingle "_Uhmm Arturo"_ dijo el castaño en un suspiro, haciendo creer al rubio que ya estaba despierto, pero al verlo, éste seguía completamente dormido _"So you really dream about me don't you?_" dijo sonriendo más que satisfactoriamente.

Francis tenía los ojos pegados a las rendijas del closeth, a pesar de que si hacía algún ruido o movimiento en falso éste podría ser descubierto y mandar por el garete todo su plan, no le importó al ver como el rubio lo destapaba y comenzaba a tocar a su amigo, si hubiera un mejor ángulo podía sacar su móvil y grabarlo, pero desgraciadamente no se podía, además eso haría ruido, así que solo se limitó a seguir mirando.

Aunque ganas de despertarlo no le faltaban al inglés, prefirió dejarlo dormir, no era su estilo aprovecharse de alguien dormido, dónde estaba la diversión en ello? Él prefería a alguien quien le diera batalla, y de que fuese consciente de ello. Así que miró a su alrededor; a pesar que estaba familiarizado con su habitación, no la había inspeccionado detenidamente, tenía una mesa de noche marrón al costado de su cama, un pequeño escritorio con algunos libros y papeles desordenados en él, su atención fue captada rápidamente al ver un pequeño libro de cuero rojo, con un bolígrafo en el medio y un lazo separador al costado. Se acercó para revisarlo, y al abrirlo se fijó en que no era un libro sino un diario? el diario de Anthony! La curiosidad lo mataba, quería saber si Antonio había escrito sobre él 'Obviamente ha escrito sobre mi' se dijo, pero qué podría haber escrito, algo bueno, algo malo? De seguro algo malo, dado todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, pasando deliberadamente las páginas, leía que en algunas páginas había poemas escritos, ninguno tenía fecha ni decía a quien iba dedicado.

**['No sabes lo mucho que me gusta dormir con tus dedos enredados entre los míos; sosteniendo tu mano y sonriendo entre sueños. Me gusta saber que si tengo una pesadilla tú sujetaras mi mano más fuerte y me besarás los nudillos mientras susurras 'te amo' y eso espantará a cualquier demonio. Saber que cuando despierte vas a estar ahí con el cabello revuelto, y las marcas de la almohada en tu mejilla, mirándome, a medio despertar. Saber que me vas a decir 'buenos días' con la voz rasposa que tienes en las mañanas y que van a ser buenos; porque tú estás aquí…o eso me gusta pensar']**

Arthur sintió un golpe en el corazón al leer la palabra 'te amo', su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al recordar el sueño que había tenido en el avión. Él también le había dicho te amo, pero en realidad era eso lo que sentía por el español? No solo era sexo, no solo era la necesidad de hacerlo suyo, ni tenerlo cerca, ni adorar su sonrisa, ni añorar su esencia y querer permanecer junto a él de todas las formas posibles. Dándose cuenta de todo lo que acababa de pensar se dijo _"Fuck…so this is what everyone calls... love?_" agachando su cabeza, siguió mirando otras notas sobre el diario.

**['Acaricié su cuello, y lo traje hacia mí. Ambos cerramos los ojos y nuestros labios se encontraron. Nuestra piel, nuestras lenguas, se enredaron en una melodía nueva que ambos reconocimos como nuestra. El resto de los sonidos se apagaron. Mis dedos jugaban entre sus cabellos mientras él recorría mi cintura y mi espalda con sus manos provocándome descargas con cada caricia. No podía creer que hubiéramos tardado tanto en llegar a esa situación, pero ahora no quería que terminara']**

Al final terminó leyendo al azar casi todas las últimas entradas en el pequeño libro, en ninguna encontró palabras de odio hacia él, sólo en una de las páginas, su entrada más reciente leyó lo siguiente:

**['Hola tu,**

**Patético. Simplemente patético. No puede ser que te siga escribiendo cartas que nunca vas a leer, como me encanta perder el tiempo.**

**Hoy estoy enojado contigo, no tengo derecho alguno, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. No, me equivoco. Lo siento. Estoy enojado conmigo, eso es, así está mejor. Enojado porque hay mil razones por las que no debería quererte y aún así a mi estúpido corazón parece no importarle (Dios, que cursi, puedo verte arrugar la nariz mientras lees esto, O).**

**Es más, hagamos una lista:**

**No tienes idea de lo que siento (y no puedes saberlo nunca)**

**Te he conocido por un total de 4 meses (aunque para serte sincero, me basto una mirada para saber que serías mi perdición)**

**Nuestros signos no son compatibles (excusa de mierda, pero excusa al fin y al cabo)**

**Tienes 134567865432 personas muriéndose por ti (estoy descalificado de esta competencia)**

**Es probable que no te vuelva a ver en mucho tiempo**

**Existe EL gran impedimento (no es mi culpa, amor, te juro que no quería caer por ti)**

**Me estoy quedando sin excusas, pero seguro que hay más**

**Ah si, tienes novia.**

**Así que, si mi cerebro me haría el favor de borrarte de una vez por todas sería genial. Ya sé que las cosas no funcionan así y que mientras más le preste atención a ello, más difícil será. Por ello, esta es la última carta que te escribo. Pinky promise.**

**Adiós amor. **  
**Un apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla (de esos que casi tocan la comisura de tus labios)']**

Esto le hizo pensar que iba dirigido a él, estaba seguro. Pero quería que todo aquello estuviese dirigido a él, que hubiese sido escrito pensado en él; palabras comenzaron a cruzar su mente, así que cogiendo el boli, comenzó a escribir en una página en blanco del diario

"You are the trip I did not take; you are the pearls I could not buy; you are my blue Spanish lake; you are my piece of foreign sky. You are my Honolulu moon, you are the book I did not write; you are my heart's unuttered tune; you are a candle in my night. You are the flower beneath the snow, in my dark sky a hit of blue, answering disappointment's blow with 'I am happy! I have you"

Sin darse cuenta, le había dedicado un breve poema a su amado.

SU AMADO. Esa palabra le causaba sorpresa, pero a la vez le gustaba como sonaba 'Anthony, my beloved' sonriendo al decir esas palabras, cerró el diario y volvió para admirar al dueño de esos sentimientos. Se acostó a su lado recostando su rostro sobre la palma de sus manos mientras se apoyaba en su codo, admirando la belleza de Antonio; nunca se había detenido a verlo mientras dormía, su cabello despeinado con pequeños mechones cayendo sobre su frente, su rostro le hacía sentir serenidad, sus labios…oh esos labios tan irresistibles, tan irresistibles que no dudó en besarlos suavemente _"What did you do to me Anthony?"_ le decía mientras se acostaba sobre su barriga y admiraba más de cerca al castaño. Deslizando un brazo por debajo del cuerpo del español, atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, reposando simplemente a su lado, inhalando la esencia de sus cabellos y depositando un beso en su cabeza, cayó profundamente dormido.

Tuvieron que pasar quince minutos para que el francés se asegurara de que el británico estaba durmiendo realmente, al no ver ningún movimiento por su parte, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar. Se intentó parar pero al notar que sus piernas se habían adormecido, cayó de bruces abriendo la puerta del closeth con el golpe. Quedándose petrificado cual estatua de cara al suelo, lentamente levantó la mirada al no escuchar nada, para su suerte los amantes seguían descansando.

Con un gran chinchón en la frente, se paró, cerró la puerta del closeth y bajó directo al baño del primer piso para ver si su hermoso rostro se había lastimado _"Mon Dieu Antoine, me debes una grande"_ se dijo frotándose el bulto que nacía de su frente. Marcando el número de la compañía de taxis, pidió uno para que lo recogiera y lo llevara al hotel donde antes se había estado quedando. A pesar de que su ropa y demás estaban en casa de Antonio, pues como él lo había estado cuidado había decido que era mejor mantenerlo vigilado; cosa que ya no sería necesaria, al tener al inglés junto a él.

(~)

Cuando Antonio finalmente despertó, ya era de noche, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, se sentía mucho mejor, su cuerpo estaba descansado y ya no sentía que tuviera fiebre, pero si sentía que a su lado yacía un cuerpo caliente, al cual al parecer estaba abrazando desde hace mucho; llevándose una mano a los ojos para frotarse los párpados, recordó que lo último que hizo fue aceptar las pastillas que su amigo le dio para la fiebre. Entonces era el francés al que abrazaba? Bueno, quién más podía ser, quitando su abrazo, se giró dándole la espalda y reposando su rostro sobre el lado frío de la almohada, segundos después sintió como su amigo atrajo su cuerpo hacia él, haciendo que su trasero encajase a la perfección con la curva que había entre el vientre y su parte baja.

_"Tu cabroncete, tira más allá joder, deja que corra el aire"_ le dijo apartándose un poco más, solo para ser atraído nuevamente_ "Mmm but I like cuddling with you my dear"_…ESPERA! Desde cuándo Francis hablaba inglés con un acento tan británico? Francias habla inglés? No, un momento ese no era Francis! _"What's wrong Anthony?_" le preguntó al sentir movimientos raros por parte del otro.

_"Arturoooooooooooooo?"_ gritó pegando un salto y cayéndose de la cama.

"_Shit Anthony, what the heck? Why did you scream?"_

_"No, no, no, no, no, esto no puede,,,qué cojones? Aún estoy soñando?"_

_"Ah? No Darling, you aren't dreaming, touch me. I'm real"_

Los ojos del español casi se salen de sus órbitas. Entró en pánico, en qué momento Francis hizo aparecer al inglés? Acaso lo invocó como en ese ánime que una vez Kiku le enseñó? …cuál era el nombre? Ah si, Naruto? 'No Antonio no seas idiota y deja de pensar estupideces' –voz de su conciencia- Pero entonces como pepinos el inglés apareció de la nada en su cama? 'Francis'"_Francis"_ –dijeron al unísono su conciencia y él.

_"Francis? What's the matter with the stupid frog?"_

_"Francis te llamó verdad? Mira, no sé qué te habrá dicho, pero lo que sea que haya sido, definitivamente es mentira vale?"_

El rostro del rubio comenzó a cambiar "_What are you talking about? I didn't come here because of him. I came here because of_ –sonrojandose, aunque no se notaba por la oscuridad- _of you know, those pictures and messages from you"_

Antonio puso una cara de póker increíble _"Qué fotos? Qué mensajes? De qué hablas tío?"_ se paró del suelo, prendió la lámpara que tenía en la otra mesa de noche, y fue a coger su móvil que estaba alado del inglés; abrió su bandeja de salida, pero no había nada. "_Tú estás flipando tío, de qué hablas? Yo no recuerdo haber enviado nada y mucho menos a ti cejón"_

_"Wait what? So you didn't send me those pictures with sexy and horny messages?"_

_"Es que no me entero tío, de qué coño hablas?"_ El rubio sacó su móvil, entrando a su bandeja y le mostró de qué estaba hablando. Antonio se sonrojó hasta las orejas "Francis cabrón, si te veo te mato" dijo con una voz muy alterada. "_So you really didn't send me that…in that case means …the stupid frog took you all those pictures?"_ la mirada del inglés se clavó desafiante en la del castaño _"Por qué me miras así joder? Es que acaso no notaste que estaba inconsciente? Francis me dio unas pastillas para descansar y al parecer se pasó con la dosis"_ regresó a sentarse al otro costado de la cama.

El inglés estaba algo decepcionado, si el francés fue el que le envió todo eso, significaba entonces que Antonio aún no lo había perdonado. Pero entonces por qué decía su nombre mientras dormía, por qué escribía cosas sobre él en su diario; acaso había alguna oportunidad aún? Volteando a mirar al español se dio cuenta que éste le evitaba la mirada en todo momento, creando un silencio largo e incómodo.

La verdad ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. El español estaba demasiado avergonzado, su 'mejor amigo' en un intento de arreglar las cosas, se había aprovechado de su inconsciencia, y aunque no quería aceptarlo, ciertamente era el tipo de cosas que realmente quería decirle al inglés; en ningún momento el rubio abandonó sus pensamientos, cada vez que se acostaba con alguien la persona en la que pensaba era él, cada orgasmo llevaba su nombre. A pesar de que era un completo idiota por dejarse manipular, por estar con Victoria, por hacerle falsas promesas y luego abandonarlo sin más, no lo odiaba lo suficiente como para olvidarlo. El castaño suspiró fuertemente al pensar en todo aquello.

_"Are you allright Anyhony?"_ le preguntó mientras llevaba su mano hacia su frente para comprobar si aún tenía fiebre. Al sentir su proximidad el español titubeó y se puso nervioso _"Eh-eh? Yo…sí, quiero decir…Suéltame! No creo que a tu novia le agrade saber que estás tocando a otra persona, ni que estés aquí conmigo"_ Arthur retiró su mano, bueno entonces no lo había perdonado y todo eso fue un sucio truco del francés 'ya me las pagarás stupid frog'. Pero de todas maneras tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad y arreglar las cosas, hacerle saber que no importara qué, prefería estar junto él "_Anthony look!_ – cogió al español por los hombros y lo giró para que sus miradas se confrontaran- _ lo siento! Realmente lo siento, sé que te hice daño y lo jodí todo. Cuando te dije que solo me importabas tú era cierto, Victoria…ella no significa nada para mi, cuando estoy con ella todo es tan vacío, tan…nada"_ –su discurso fue cortado por el español-"_Entonces por qué estás con ella? Si dices que no sientes nada por qué aún sigues con ella eh?"_ era cierto, ya todo el asunto del contrato había terminado con éxito, no tenía motivos para seguir con ella.

"_Porque no puedo romperle el corazón"_

_"Pero a mí sí?...Por qué?"_ los ojos del hispano se comenzaron a cristalizar

_"¿Por qué?"_ el rubio no sabía cómo responderle, lo que hizo que el español se exaltara y rompiera todo aquello en lo que había estado pensando, todo lo que sentía, lo que le molestaba.

"_Por qué fuiste tan perfecto y tan maravilloso si al fin y al cabo terminarías yéndote? Por qué si ya no estás aquí no soy capaz de seguir con mi vida, así como antes cuando todavía ni te conocía?_ –Antonio estaba sollozando- _Por qué soy solo yo el que tiene que sufrir, al que le duele tu ausencia? Por qué no al revés, yo seguir como si nada, como si nunca hubiéramos sido algo y ser tú el que mueras por mí? Por qué me has dejado sin sentimientos, sin ganas de estar con alguien, sin ganas de conocer y volver a empezar un amor con alguien más_- el castaño agachó su rostro y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas acabando en sus sábanas- _Siento que te odio, pero no…TE AMO, y la pregunta es ¿Por qué?"_

Pasaron cinco minutos antes que cualquiera dijera algo. El español perdió su voz tras decir todo eso, realmente había soltado ese nudo que tenía en la garganta que lo hacía sentirse mal, ese nudo que le hizo descontrolarse para luego caer enfermo, algo que ni siquiera con Lovino le había pasado a pesar de sus tres años de relación. Cómo es que ese inglés le causaba tantas emociones al mismo tiempo habiéndolo conocido tan solo 4 meses atrás? En verdad se puede llegar a amar a una persona en tan poco tiempo? Amor y odio, un sentimiento agridulce. Pero ya lo había dicho, ya se había desahogado totalmente.

Arthur estaba en shock, todas las palabras de Antonio resonaban y cobraban sentido poco a poco, el español sufría por su culpa, no era capaz de estar con nadie más, lo odiaba, y sobretodo dijo que lo amaba! Él me ama, Antonio me ama, entonces es por eso que se enfadaba tanto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cogiendo al hispano por su barbilla, subió su rostro acercó sus labios a sus mejillas y besó las lágrimas que aún yacían en él. "_Say it again please"_ le pidió mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Antonio no sabía a qué se refería "_El qué?"_ preguntó un poco tembloroso "_Say that you love me, say it again"._ El rostro del hispano se enrojeció nuevamente, no sabiendo por qué decidió repetirlo "_T-Te a…que te amo joder te dije que te amo, contento?"_ al decirlo el rubio lo abrazó con toda su fuerza, haciendo que ambos cayeran acostados en su cama. Alejándose de su oído, el inglés besó apasionadamente al español, y entre beso y beso, se escuchaba _"Thank you my love_" seguido de una sonrisa y una mirada que se calaba dentro del alma de Antonio, por un segundo sintió que ese 'gracias' que le daba Arthur era un 'yo también' para él _"You make me so happy"_

Sus manos se entrelazaban, el no dejaba de besarlo ni un segundo, le faltaba oxígeno pero no quería abandonar sus labios, rompiendo el beso el castaño tomó una bocanada de aire, permitiendo que ambos pudieran respirar _"Arturo, hazme tuyo"_ le pidió con una voz casi desvanecida mientras le mordía el labio inferior _"Planned to do that from the begining_" metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de su amante, comenzó a explorar y buscar la lengua del otro, encontrándola solo para empezar a batallar contra ella. Soltando una mano, el rubio la deslizó por su pecho, su abdomen, su vientre, debajo del pantalón y luego debajo de los bóxers de Antonio, cogiendo firmemente su miembro para empezar a jugar con él. El castaño soltó un jadeo dentro de la boca del rubio y a éste le encantaba oírlos, dejando libre su boca, bajó hacia su cuello, lamiendo cada centímetro de él, sintiendo sus aceleradas pulsaciones y como las manos su amante se enredaban en sus cabellos en señal de que profundice sus besos, sus mordidas, sus caricias.

_"Oh dios, uhmm sigue"_ obedeciendo a su amante, le quitó rápidamente la camisa y continuó camino abajo, concentrándose ahora en sus pezones, relamiéndose los labios comenzó a succionar uno de ellos, logrando que Antonio arqueara un poco su espalda en reacción, nunca lo había notado pero al parecer era una zona sensible para él; no queriendo dejar al otro desatendido, cambio de dirección y fue a por el, lamiendo suavemente en círculos alrededor de él y tomando con sus dedos el otro "_Do you like it baby?_" el castaño solo respondió con un gemido entrecortado, mientras movía sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo frotándose contra la mano del rubio "_Oh Anthony you're making me hard"_ le dijo, mostrando cuán excitado estaba por escucharlo gemir, frotó su erección contra la pelvis del español; éste solo lo observaba mientras sonreía, se mordía los labios y saboreaba el momento _"I'm getting hard just lokking at you"_ reafirmaba "_Y tú me pones a mil Arturo_" acto seguido el hispano lo atrajo para besarlo y luego hacerle lo mismo que él le hizo en su cuello; morderlo, dejarle en claro que ahora él le pertenecía y que ninguna otra persona debía de tocarlo, acercó sus labios a su oído, movió su pelvis contra el erecto miembro del rubio y susurró con una voz sexy _"Mmm si que la tienes dura, justo como me gusta"._

Arthur sintió estremecerse por dentro al oírlo decir eso "_Enough of foreplay"_ separándose de su cuerpo comenzó a quitar desesperadamente la ropa de su amante, y el castaño se sentó haciendo lo mismo, ambos quedaron desnudos arrodillados encima de la cama. El rubio dio media vuelta al castaño y comenzó a besar su espalda, enviando descargas eléctricas en cada punto en que depositaba sus labios, su lengua "_Mmm babe you look so fucking hot_". Madre mía! como amaba Antonio ese acento británico "_si-sigue hablando"_ el rubio sonrió y puso la voz más sensual que pudo enfatizando su elegante acento para decir algo no muy elegante "_I'm to going put my throbbing cock so deep inside you"_ el español se estremecía tras sus caricias y su forma de hablar tan sucia y sexy. Apoyando su rostro contra las sábanas, aún de espaldas y abierto de rodillas le hizo una sugerente invitación _"Arthur quiero que me folles duro"._

Al inglés no le importo preguntar por el lubricante ni se molestó en preparar la entrada de su amante, haciendo eso Antonio había cavado su tumba. Arthur ya estaba más que excitado, su miembro bañado en su lubricación, lo cogió y con un par de movimientos más, lo llevó hacia la caliente entrada del español, sin previo aviso lo penetró poco a poco. Sí, le iba a doler al día siguiente, pero el rubio podía compensar el dolor con más placer, hacerlo disfrutar de cada segundo en que lo penetraba y hacerlo ver las estrellas. Antonio gritó de dolor al sentir el gran miembro del rubio entrar sin previo aviso, bueno era algo que ya se esperaba al provocarlo de esa manera, sintiendo como su interior era llenado con el miembro intruso, ajustando sus paredes poco a poco, estirándose y estrechándose, así su miembro iba entrando cada vez más y más. El británico sentía todo eso magnificado en su erección, era como si una pieza de puzle encajara dentro de otra, una unión perfecta. Los movimientos de sus caderas se fueron acelerando, él se inclinó un poco más para alcanzar a besar la nuca del castaño _"I want to be even more inside- I love being inside you Anthony"._

_"Ohh…..siii…Arturo, más fu- fuerte, por favor"_ al parecer Arthur en esa posición estaba tocando ese punto especial dentro de él, inclinándose incluso un poco más siguió penetrándolo con más fuerza y más rapidez, pero no era un posición muy cómoda para él, así que volvió hacia atrás quedando arrodillado y disfrutó un poco la vista del delicioso trasero siendo embestido por él. Se le ocurrió una idea, saliendo del interior de su amante, rápidamente alcanzó la mesa de noche de su costado y cogió su móvil, lo puso en modo cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos del español en esa sensual pose.

Antonio se quejó al sentir la ausencia de contacto con el rubio _"A-Arturo? Qué haces, que no estás follándome?_" preguntó, mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para girar la cabeza y ver lo que hacía. Estaba sosteniendo su móvil "_Say cheese Anthony"_ pero qué cojones estaba haciendo? "_Estás..?" "Of course! It isn't fair that the stupid frog is the only who could take pictures don't you think? So, these are only for me, and they're much better"_ le respondió mientras se relamía los labios _"Now show me your best lewd face to me baby"_ el rostro de Antonio parecía una vela incandescente. Sabiendo que el español no haría tal cosa, el inglés giró su cuerpo, quedando así el castaño boca arriba, volvió a coger su miembro y lo introdujo nuevamente dentro de él haciendo que él se retorciese de dolor y placer "_Ngha..Arthur"_ el rubio sonrió y continuó tomando fotos, capturando cada gesto que su amante hacía _"Beg for me Anthony, beg for me to let you cum"_

El español era un mar de gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer, el rubio sabía cómo complacerlo y sacar lo mejor de él, sintiendo su orgasmo cerco apeló _"Por-por favor, Arthur, haz…ahnng- hazme terminar"_. Contento con ser complacido el rubio dejó el móvil, tomó al castaño por las caderas, se acostó encima de él y lo embistió profundamente, mientras con la otra mano cogía el miembro del hispano, permitiendo finalmente que ambos se vinieran al mismo tiempo.

_"Anthony_ "le sonrió comenzando a moverse para salir de su encima, el español simplemente lo abrazó "_Quédate así un momento más si?_- lo abrazó muy fuerte- _solo un momento más"_ el inglés más que feliz de complacerlo reposó su cabeza en sus hombros y besó su barbilla _"As you wish my love"._

* * *

Fin? xD


	16. XVI- Hide and seek

Bon día a tothom! noies lindas!

Bueno realmente no era el final xD pero no sé si seguir escribiendo o dejarlo, vosotras que opináis? -no que no quiera, pero no sé si alargar la historia, tal vez no les guste y termine totalmente frustrada? haha well my dears, I hope you enjoy this little chapter :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and blah blah blah**

* * *

**XVI.-Hide and seek**

Los siguientes cuatro días fueron completos, divertidos, curiosos, inesperados. Hacían el amor constantemente, hablaban a menudo de cosas sin importancia, de fútbol, de noticias, incluso de sus primeros amores cuando iban a parvulario; se comenzaron a conocer un poco más. No se pelearon en ningún momento, salvo una que otra discusión, sobre todo cuando una tarde el rubio trató de sorprender al castaño preparando algo para ellos y el hispano por poco se intoxica con la comida, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, por lo que a partir de ese día la entrada a ese lugar estaba vetada para Arthur.

Arthur estaba sentado en el sofá, recién habían terminado de comer y Antonio estaba en la cocina "_Qué sabor te gusta más, fresa o vainilla_?" preguntaba mientras sostenía los potes de helado uno en cada mano, el rubio eligió el de la mano derecha _"Fresa_". Al minuto el móvil del español sonó, y tuvo que contestar al darse cuenta que lo llamaba su secretaria, dejó el helado a un costado y se dirigió al patio para conversar más tranquilamente. Arthur estaba haciendo zapping en la televisión, la mayoría de canales locales estaban en catalán, y el rubio solo entendía una que otra palabra ya que se asimilaban un poco al español –el cual dominaba a la perfección- aburriéndose de no saber que decían, buscó en los canales de pago para sintonizar uno de su país, y escuchar que ponían en él.

"Another tabloid cover of Kate Middleton is creating quite a stir in Great Britain - but this one is actually real. It's unclear how a paparazzi member sneaked on to the tropical paradise, as it's rumored to be home to more tortoises than people. But one insider said the shutter bug likely earned an enormous payday for the pic. 'Any shot of them on their honeymoon was going to go for at least half a million but because Kate is in a bikini I would estimate that this is a million dollar shot', celebrity business journalist Jo Piazza told Yahoo!Shine.

Sources say the royal couple is "distraught" over the leaking of the picture, as they went to great lengths to keep the honeymoon destination a secret from the press. Reports say that coast guard patrolmen and security teams were even stationed around the bungalow in which Kate and William stayed. Clearly, someone either messed up or was in on the tabloid scoop, however."

Los ojos de Arthur se quedaron observando dicha foto tomada de los príncipes en la isla de Seychelles, ambos iban cogidos de la mano, el príncipe iba con unos bermudas floreados mientras su ahora esposa vestía un bikini negro. Aunque la foto no tenía ninguna imagen comprometedora, ni era escandalosa en lo absoluto, el rubio sabía que algo había salido mal; tal noticia le traería malas consecuencias, por el hecho del supuesto éxito del contrato de confidencia que había firmado con Victoria, Mr. Cameron estaría disgustado con eso 'Fuck' la misma reina Isabel no estaría para nada contenta con tales fotos.

Luego de unos largos minutos de pensar en toda la mala leche que le iba a caer, su razonamiento concluyó 'Victoria', joder tal vez la mujer se había enterado de lo que tenía con el español, o de que la había utilizado y ahora sabía que él estaba en Barcelona junto a Antonio. Pero en la última visita que la castaña le hizo, no le parecía disgustada o diferente, aunque era raro que durante esos cuatro días no haya recibido una llamada o mensaje de texto de ella. Quizás si se había enterado y todo eso era una venganza; aunque si aquellas fotos fueron tomadas durante la luna de miel, se supone que ambos seguían en buenos términos con su 'relación', lo que significaba que Victoria tampoco fue muy sincera con él y violó el contrato.

Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y subió a la pequeña oficina que el español tenía en la segunda planta, cerró la puerta y buscó el número de Victoria, estando a punto de marcar el número, el aparato comenzó a vibrar, como leyéndole el pensamiento, Victoria lo estaba llamando.

"_Hello Arthur?"_

_"Good afternoon Victoria"_

_"Oh God Arthur, I'm so sorry I really don't know how that happened. We had the entire island surrender by all the guards and cost patrolmen and security teams and and_ –su voz estaba quebrándose- _and I'm just want to say how much I so sorry, I'll sent a letter of apologizes to Isabel Queen if is necessary. I'm really really sorry Arthur I_-"

El rubio en un primer momento estaba realmente enojado- aunque no tenía por qué considerando que él también le había mentido y la había usado- pero al escuchar el pequeño sollozo que soltaba entre palabras y sentir que sus disculpas eran sinceras, le respondió "_Hey Victoria, listen to me ok. I…I believe you. I know it wasn't you fault_ –not pretty sure yet, but I hate hear a woman cry- _although that letter will be fine."_

_"Yes, I will send it ASAP to everyone. But first I will have to talk to my superior. You know_ –titubeó un poco al decir esto, ella no estaba muy segura, pero al parecer era el momento indicado- _he once call and told me…It's ridiculous, but he told me to be careful with you. He though you could be playing with me only because of the contract. How silly don't you think?"_

Arthur sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda "_Ehm_ –crap I'm so caught-…_yeah pretty silly_ "ellos continuaron hablando por unos cuantos minutos más, Victoria le dijo que sentía no haberlo llamado porque últimamente estaba un poco liada con el trabajo y pues había notado que el rubio estaba actuando algo distante y decidió darle un poco de espacio –lo cual Arthur agradecía inmensamente- para no sofocarlo tanto, alegando que a pesar de ello no hubo un segundo en que abandonara su mente y que lo extrañaba demasiado.

Antonio ya había terminado de hablar con su secretaria, al parecer el castaño había pasado olímpicamente de sus deberes y no había faxeado los documentos que ya llevaban una semana de atraso; su secretaría le recordaba un poco a su madre, siempre atrás de él para que haga sus cosas, reprimiéndolo en todo momento pero cuidándolo al mismo tiempo. No tuvo otra alternativa que decirle que lo haría esa noche a lo que la dama le replicó con un 'hazlo ahora mismo o no te molestes en llamarme cuando necesites ayuda' con un 'vale' el castaño aceptó y terminó la llamada. Entró de nuevo en la sala pero su amado no estaba allí, llevando el helado y una cuchara consigo, subió para buscarlo; viendo la puerta de su oficina cerrada, se acercó y escuchó al rubio hablar al parecer con alguien en su teléfono.

_"Uhm yeah me too Victoria, actually are you free the next weekend? I need to…talk to you_" al parecer ella aceptó _"Ok well see you next week, and is it fine to you to meet me at my place?_" solo al haber oído el nombre Victoria salir de los labios del rubio hizo que Antonio quisiera irrumpir en el lugar y tirar al mar el móvil del estúpido cejón quien se atrevía a pedirle una cita estando aún con él; pero dejó que Arthur terminara y continuó oyendo "_Great, well Victoria "_ estúpido estúpido y horrible nombre "_good bye, and thanks for your apologizes although that wasn't your fault. Bye Vic"_ Vic? Ya la llamaba por su diminutivo? Joder hubiera preferido que la llamase por su nombre completo y nada con cariño.

Colgando la llamada y guardando su móvil en uno de sus bolsillos, el británico suspiró fuertemente mientras se llevaba las manos hacia la cabeza_ "Bloody hell, what am I suposse to do with all this?_"Si, tenía que lidiar con el problema de las fotos de los príncipes y explicarle el pequeño fallo a Mr. Cameron y a mayores instancias a la misma reina, pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo de Victoria, al parecer su jefe tenía buen ojo para las trampas y lo había pillado, él planeaba dejarla de una vez por todas, pero todo esto solo lo hacía más difícil y podría complicar más aún el asunto de las fotografías. No creía que la castaña pudiera ser mala o vengativa, pero era una mujer al fin y al cabo y las mujeres son maestras en lo de crear dolorosas venganzas. El hecho de que pensara en lo de Victoria, también tenía que encontrar la forma de explicarle todo aquello al cabezón de Antonio, quien siempre se cerraba como una ostra cada vez que intentaba explicarle sobre sus deberes como diputado. Era un hecho que se lo tomaría mal.

Tosiendo un poco, el español llamó a la puerta una vez y sin esperar a la respuesta entró de todos modos, había respirado fuertemente mientras esperaba fuera para tranquilizar un poco sus celos _"Con quién hablabas amor?_" poniendo una falsa sonrisa mientras dejaba el helado en su escritorio.

"_Oh bueno, con nadie importante Anthony. Te pasa algo?_ "preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño. Había pasado poco tiempo, pero el rubio ya había estudiado todos los gestos de su amante, pudiendo saber cuándo una sonrisa era falsa o real.

"_Que va, te parece_ –cogió nuevamente el helado, abrió el pote y con la cuchara sacó un poco, ya estaba algo derretido por la temperatura- _di Ah_" riendo ante aquello, pero haciendo caso el rubio abrió la boca y vio como el castaño llevaba la cuchara más arriba de sus labios, esparciendo el helado por su nariz, sus mejillas, labios y barbilla "_Te lo mereces por mentirme_" el británico hizo un gesto de exaltación al sentir el frío en su rostro y al escuchar aquello "_Mentirte? De que_- el español le lanzó una mirada de 'no te hagas el gilipollas que sabes de lo que hablo'- _Oh so you heard me talking_" el castaño asintió con la cabeza mientras lo miraba con enojo. Antes de que dijera nada, Arthur se acercó al rostro del español para restregarle sus labios por las mejillas y llenarlo a él también de helado_ "Ahh qué haces Arturo_" el rubio comenzó a lamer cada rastro de helado en el rostro del español, sus labios, su pequeña nariz, una mejilla, luego la otra y finalmente besándolo cariñosamente, logrando que su enfurecido rostro cambiara a uno más suave. Antonio le correspondió, su enojo fue drenándose poco a poco, y se dispuso a hacerle lo mismo a él.

_"Me encantas Anthony, realmente me encantas"_

_"Si tanto te encanto, por qué sigues quedando con la estúpida esa?"_ Arthur lo tomó por la cintura, lo besó nuevamente y lo soltó, dejando que se sentara en la silla de su despacho. Tomando un tono más serio y mirándolo a los ojos, el británico le explicó todo lo que había pasado, lo de la noticia, el contrato y lo de Victoria; tal y como había predicho, el castaño se cerró en banda, negando rotundamente el hecho de que se volvieran a ver y más aún él y Victoria a solas en su casa. Volvió a sacar el tema de que se dejaba manipular por su nación solo para beneficio de ellos, el rubio no podía entender por qué el hispano no aceptaba el hecho de que no se podía zafar simplemente así como así de esa situación, acarrearían más problemas y tal vez conflictos políticos.

Todas las discusiones que habían evitado en esos cuatro días salieron a la vista esa tarde, volviendo al por qué aceptó estar con ella desde un principio si sabía que las cosas podían torcerse. Antonio tenía razón –el siempre lo creía de todas maneras- si Arthur no hubiera empezado aquello, ahora la historia solo tendría por protagonistas a ellos dos; pero ya era tarde para aquello. El castaño de verdad se había llegado a enamorar del rubio, él era el tipo de hombre que entrega todo en una relación, no importando el que si al final resultara dañado o no, además era más celoso con él de lo que fue con Lovino. Contando todo aquello la tarde se hizo noche, ninguno de los dos llegaba a una conclusión concreta, el rubio le prometió que terminaría con Victoria - tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer- que él era el único al que quería, pero le pidió tiempo para arreglarlo. Antonio no estaba del todo contento, le dejó en claro que si iba a seguir con esa falsa relación, no debería de tocar en ninguna manera –sexual- a su rival; parecía una oferta justa y realmente le sorprendió que el español aceptase.

Regresaron al salón de abajo para ver una película 'El Orfanato', al castaño le encantaban las películas de terror, sobre todo si era una producción española; antes de verla Antonio le pidió que fuera al supermercado a por palomitas y bebidas. El rubio tomó las llaves del coche y se fue. No pasaron ni diez minutos, Arthur ya estaba en la cola con las bolsas de compra y su móvil hizo un 'beep' en señal de haber recibido un mensaje por el whatsapp

**Message from Anthony:**

**-¿Dónde estás?**

**+En el supermercado**

**-¿Cuándo volverás?**

**+Pronto**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado fuera? Se siente como toda una vida!**

**-+10 minutos Anthony**

**-Ya ni puedo recordar cómo es tu rostro**

Al inglés todo esto le parecía muy tierno, con una sonrisa en el rostro volvió a meter el móvil en su chaqueta, pagó la compra y regresó a casa. Abrió la puerta y todo estaba oscuro _"Anthony? What..where are you?"_ quiso encender las luces, pero al parecer no funcionaban, utilizando la luz del móvil se hizo paso hasta la cocina para dejar las bolsas de las compras. Luego otro 'beep' sonó

**+Me aburrí de esperarte, así que por qué no jugamos a las escondidas? Si me encuentras ganas y puedes pedirme lo que quieras.**

**-Done! You gonna lose**

**+Ya quisieras chaval!**

Sonriendo malévolamente, el rubio comenzó a buscarlo por la planta baja: detrás de las cortinas, detrás del sofá, en el jardín, incluso dentro de los muebles de la cocina, pero al parecer no estaba allí. Subió a la segunda planta abriendo las tres puertas y buscando en las habitaciones, el baño, el closeth, el despacho 'Ok Anthony where are you hiding' pensó un poco y quiso probar suerte. Comenzó a hablar en voz alta mientras se paseaba por el pasillo, diciendo que si no salía de dónde estaba al día siguiente él se iba a encargar del desayuno, la comida y la cena –esperó unos segundos pero no hubo respuesta- continuó hablando diciendo que si no salía, esta vez destruiría su huerto de tomates, luego un 'beep' sonó

**+Acércate a mis tomates y serás tú el que se coma toda la comida mañana.**

Así que lo había oído, eso quería decir que efectivamente estaba en la segunda planta, pero dónde? Siguió provocándolo diciendo que si esta vez no salía, cogería su maleta y se iría, al fin y al cabo Victoria estaría feliz de verlo. Otro 'beep'

**+Jódete! A ver si ella te da el placer que te doy yo.**

Arthur rió decidiendo no responder a ello, pues eso era cierto. Cansado de buscar, se quedó en el despacho y se sentó en el sillón, abrió su móvil y comenzó a ver las fotos que había tomado. Antonio de espaldas, con la cabeza hacia abajo, de rodillas y abierto de piernas, su contorneado trasero mostrando todo su esplendor, su entrada algo enrojecida por lo que había acontecido segundos antes, su espalda sudada –deslizó con su dedo para pasar a otra fotografía- esta vez el español había levantado su rostro, mirándolo desde abajo, ojos entreabiertos, cabellos desordenados –siguiente foto- en esta ya lo tenía cara a cara, sus manos sobre su frente, el sudor hacía que algunos mechones de cabello se pegaran a su rostro, Antonio mordiéndose el labio inferior desesperadamente –siguiente- ésta era una foto tomada desde arriba, enfocaba el cuerpo de su amante mientras él lo penetraba. 'Uhmm' la boca del rubio se le hacía agua, y claramente aquellas fotos habían despertado a alguien debajo de sus pantalones.

De repente sintió una mano sobando su erección. Asustado miró rápidamente hacia abajo del escritorio, eran las manos del español que lo frotaban delicadamente, él le brindó su mejor sonrisa y una mirada de complicidad _"Perdiste Arturo…pero quiero recompensarte de todos modos_" el rubio seguía lamiéndose los labios y sonriendo de medio lado. El castaño le guiñó el ojo y subió sus manos para deshacer su cinturón y desabotonar sus pantalones; respiró fuertemente sobre su bajo vientre y rozaba su nariz por su abdomen, luego bajó hasta sus pantalones y tomando el cierre con sus dientes lo comenzó a bajar, no apartando la mirada del rubio. La respiración del británico comenzó a aumentar, ojos verdes clavados en los otros verdes esmeralda, la mirada de Antonio era profunda y juguetona; bajó un poco sus pantalones y el inglés ayudó un poco levantando sus caderas. Con sus labios empezó a besar la punta del miembro que sobresalía por encima de sus interiores 'si que está bien dotado' pensaba el hispano, mientras lo lamía como si de una piruleta se tratara.

"_This is a beautiful view you know? Pero como continúes así no me hago responsable si mañana no eres capaz de caminar"_ dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pícara "_veremos quién soporta más_" le respondió el castaño, para luego liberar la erección y llevársela a la boca. Por su parte Arthur se ponía a cien viendo como la cabeza de Antonio subía y bajaba con fuerza, se le ponía la piel de gallina y aunque no quería darle la satisfacción de jadear al español, sus movimientos corporales lo delataban, tenía las manos enredadas en los cabellos del castaño pidiendo que profundizara más su boca, mientras sus caderas se elevaban _"Te gusta así verdad?_ Soltó una pequeña frase mientras continuaba con la felación que le estaba causando una taquicardia al rubio.

'Fucking fuck, if Anthony continues sucking me like this I'm gonna cum inside his mouth' no que esa fuera una mala idea, pero le gustaba dar placer al igual que lo recibía, además que los gestos y sonidos que hacía su amante era lo que más le encantaba. El inglés lo cogió por los cabellos, haciendo que el castaño soltara con un 'pop' su miembro, su boca estaba embebida en su lubricación, lo levantó y besó fervientemente "_I love this face of you_" le murmuró, luego deshizo sus pantalones en un dos por tres, le bajó los bóxers, y lo estampó de espaldas contra el escritorio, quedando su rostro sobre la mesa de madera, muñecas detrás de su espalda, y la parte inferior de su cuerpo desnuda en un ángulo de noventa grados."_My turn babe-_ le dijo mientras él se ponía de rodillas enfrentando el trasero del castaño-_Q…Qué haces Arturo?" "Shh tú solo obedece y disfruta_" le replicó.

Lo próximo que Antonio sintió fue un pequeño intruso en su entrada, pequeño, húmedo y caliente. Era su lengua, que se movía en círculos primero, rodeando el anillo muscular y provocando jadeos de placer en él, los movimientos circulares cambiaron por pequeñas penetraciones que hacían estremecer al castaño

"_Ngha…ahh detente Arthur"_

_"Detenerme? Pero si eres tú el que empuja sus caderas hacia mi lengua_"

El español soltó varios gemidos y eso estimulaba al inglés, quien sumergía más su lengua haciendo que las piernas del hispano tambalearan. Al ver que Antonio aumentaba sus movimientos hacia él, Arthur se incorporó de pie y puso su miembro en su entrada, frotándolo contra él continuamente, probando la tentativa resistencia que ponía a su amante, le encantaba escucharlo pedir y rogar por que lo penetrara. _"Mierda Arthur…uhmm…hazlo de una jo..jodida vez"_

_"Que haga qué? Dime exactamente qué es lo que quieres Anthony"_

_"Te quiero a ti dentro mío"_ le respondió con un tono desesperado, haciendo reír al inglés.

_"Ok dear_" fue lo único que respondió, frotando una vez más su miembro, lo introdujo en su entrada, su amante soltó un gemido de alivio al finalmente sentirlo dentro, separó un poco más sus piernas y acercó sus caderas hacia Arthur, permitiendo una mejor penetración. Su interior comenzaba a retorcerse en busca de ese punto que inutilizaba su razón, así pues sus caderas fueron tomando un ritmo egoísta en busca de placer propio y en cuanto lo encontró no paró de arremeter una y otra vez, danzando incoherentemente mientras Arthur veía como su amante se penetraba él solo. Con un grito de placer en el nombre del rubio, el español terminó, esparciendo su esencia encima de su camiseta y en parte de su escritorio. El inglés también se vino, pero prefirió hacerlo en sus manos, para no mancharse él ni a Antonio.

Colocándose nuevamente los pantalones, el británico tiró de los hombros del español, y lo abrazó, sentándose en la silla "_Recuérdame jugar a las escondidas más seguido ok_" el castaño solo rió y se acurrucó en su regazo "_Amor, creo que no podré moverme por un tiempo, tendrás que cargar conmigo si quieres ver la película"_ era imposible para el inglés no sentir que su corazón saltara cada vez que oía a Antonio decir la palabra 'amor'. Lo tomó en sus brazos cual príncipe llevando a su princesa _"Encantando de hacerlo_" besó su frente y juntos bajaron y vieron la película, quedándose dormidos en el sofá.

* * *

**Notas:** Dependiendo de lo que me digáis, veré si para el próximo capítulo la relación entre Victoria y Arthur termina, o si el inglés y Mr. fucking Cameron la siguen líando.


	17. XVII- La venganza de una mujer

Ohio minna! Perdón por subir el capítulo después de tanto, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo, ni inspiración -sobre todo esto- my sunflower knows u_u

Este capítulo es pequeño, y no sé como ni por qué terminó de esta manera xD hasta yo misma me sorprendí porque no pensaba darle ese desenlace LOL así que espero no decepcionarlas mis amadas seguidoras.

**Advertencia: Violación, metidas de pata increíbles & bad words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of theseHetalia characters ok**

* * *

**XVII.-La vengaza de una mujer**

La semana que había pedido para librar ya estaba acabándose, lamentablemente Antonio y Arthur tenían que despedirse, no era algo que le gustaba a ninguno de los dos, pero lo bueno es que la próxima reunión mundial sería dentro de dos semanas en Tokio-Japón. El plan era que durante ese tiempo, el inglés arreglara la situación con Mr. Cameron, terminara la 'relación' con Victoria y mientras tanto la relación con el español debería de mantenerse en secreto–exceptuando a Francis-

Arthur estaba de regreso en Londres al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Mr. Cameron, quién sorprendentemente no estaba tan enojado como él esperaba -al parecer Victoria había hecho lo que prometió entregando cartas de disculpas e incluso disculpándose ella y su jefe ante Mr. Cameron y la reina Isabel- le dijo que no se preocupara ya que todo había sido aclarado. Al terminar la llamada se dirigió a su casa, ya más tranquilo pues se había quitado un problema de encima, pero aún tenía que lidiar con lo otro. Cogió una botella de whisky y se sentó en su despacho, su secretaria había enviado todo el trabajo pendiente a su casa y tenía que ponerse con ello.

Llegó el fin de semana y como tal, Victoria se presentó el sábado por la tarde. Ella estaba ya más tranquila habiendo aclarado todo el tema de las fotografías, pero dentro sentía que no todo iba bien, el inglés ya no le enviaba mensajes, ni la llamaba tan seguido como antes, además que ese 'necesito hablar contigo' era una de las tantas palabras que solían usar las parejas para terminar la relación, y en lo que a ella le parecía –exceptuando el incidente- todo debería de ir bien. Era una buena novia, se preocupaba por él, lo visitaba pese a su agitada agenda y le coqueteaba lo justo…tal vez no había sido lo suficientemente directa; si, quizás Arthur necesitaba un poco más de contacto 'físico' para atraer nuevamente su atención. Si era eso, pues esa misma noche lo podía arreglar.

Entró a su casa –ya que la secretaria de él le había dado unas llaves de repuesto- mientras pensaba en qué manera se insinuaría al rubio. Llamó a Arthur mientras entraba a la sala, y escuchó que el rubio le respondió desde su despacho, se acercó y vio que él estaba trabajando con el ordenador, papeles a su alrededor y el móvil a un costado.

"_Artie! Oh honney you don't know how much I missed you_ – se acercó y lo abrazó por un largo rato- _How were the things going on- er wherever you were"_

Él no correspondió del todo el abrazo, solo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y dos besos _"Everything was ok, thanks for asking Victoria"_ Victoria? Qué pasó con 'Vic'. A pesar de no ser gran cosa por la que pensar mal, ella presentía algo, su fría manera de saludarla, su forma de hablar, eran tal vez indicios sobre lo que él quería hablarle; pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y ella había decidido hacer su gran movimiento esa noche.

Victoria y Arthur hablaron por un buen momento sobre el asunto de las fotos, luego él le contaba que la semana que estuvo fuera 'lo había pasado con Alfred' porque hacía tiempo que no gozaba de un tiempo de calidad con su hermano y que por eso tenía trabajo acumulado, pidiéndole que le diera hasta la noche para poder hablar tranquilamente y quizás salir a cenar fuera. Ella aceptó, diciéndole que primero tenía que hacer unas compras y volvería luego.

Al salir de la casa se dirigió a la tienda de ropa más cercana. Directo a la sección de lencería; estuvo viendo varios modelitos pensando en cuál de ellos le agradaría más a Arthur, se le acercó la dependienta de la tienda y la convenció de llevarse un conjunto negro de una tanga y un babydoll semitransparente con tiras para atar a los costados. Victoria sonreía y se sonrojaba de solo pensar en el rostro que pondría su novio al verla vestida de esa manera '_he is gonna freak out with this…and maybe tonight…I'll lose my virginity'_ – si, para mala suerte, si el inglés caía y metía la pata la iba a meter bien adentro 'en todo el sentido de la palabra-

Solo había pasado dos horas pero ya eran las ocho de la noche, así que regresó a su casa, saludó nuevamente al rubio que aún seguía en su despacho, no entró allí pero desde fuera le pidió prestada su habitación ya que estaba 'cansada'. A Arthur le pareció raro, pero aceptó de todos modos indicándole donde estaba y continuando con el último archivo pendiente. Después de un cuarto de hora y habiendo terminado todo, salió del despacho y se fue a ver a Victoria, que hasta el momento no había hecho sonido alguno _"Victoria? Are you still in my bedroom?_ –no habiendo respuesta, tocó la puerta pero entró de todas formas, encontrando todo apagado salvo la luz del baño- _Victoria? Are you here?"_ se acercó un poco a la puerta y esta vez le contestó diciendo que saldría en un segundo. El rubio se sentó en su cama y escuchó como la puerta se habría, levantó la mirada y allí estaba la mujer de quien se quería deshacer, vistiendo una sensual lencería negra semi-transparente.

La mandíbula del rubio se abrió y sus labios formaron una 'O' mientras que sus ojos se agrandaron, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y como si hubiera visto algo malo se tapó los ojos y miró exageradamente hacia otro lado _"Vic-Victoria I'm sorry I didn't know you were_…- 'Fuck this is bad, this is bad! If she tries to do something I don't know what will happen' se estaba levantando para salir de allí pero ella lo retuvo lanzandose con un abrazo- _V-Vic-Victoria what are you…"_

_"Please don't leave"_ se colgaba del cuello del inglés a medida que apresaba más su cuerpo plantándole sus firmes pechos y reposando su cabeza entre los hombros del británico.

Arthur sintió claramente eso, había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que se acostó con una mujer, antes de que conociera a Antonio y todo eso cambiara. Pero se engañaría a sí mismo si negaba que Victoria tuviera un buen cuerpo y que con esa lencería se veía demasiado tentadora, sin nombrar que el hecho de sentir sus pechos y su calor corporal lo estaban encendiendo…después de todo era un hombre.

Trató de apartarla un poco cogiéndola de sus hombros _"Victoria please don't"_ pero ella no se rendiría tan fácil. Rápidamente llevó una de las manos de él hacia sus pechos, frotándolo por encima de la tela transparente y dejando escapar un leve gemido al sentir el tacto indirecto de su novio que hizo que sus pezones se erizaran "_Uhm Artie…to-touch me please. Don't you wish me?"_ le preguntaba mirándolo con un rostro de necesidad único. Ella lo deseaba, no era amor lo que sentía y ella lo sabía bien, era solo una gran atracción y necesidad física en ese momento.

'What the hell I'm supposed to do?'

What? You know what you want git

'Yes she is making me horny, but…Anthony - I had promised that I'd leave her and - not to touch her…but'

But? We know you just want to fuck her right? So just decide: Leave Anthony for once or stop touching her and tell her the truth. Don't be a douchebag.

'You wanker, stop insulting me and help me!'

Mientras Arthur tenía una disputa con su conciencia, Victoria se estaba aprovechando de su silencio tomándolo como consentimiento para que siguiera adelante; así que le cogió la otra mano. la posó sobre sus glúteos y empezaba a depositar besos alrededor de su cuello "_I have waited for this moment since I met you"_ le susurraba por debajo de su oreja, haciendo que él se estremeciera. Las manos de Arthur permanecieron inmóviles en donde ella las había puesto; sus ojos se conectaron y Victoria se lanzó hacia sus labios, metiendo su lengua para abrir más la boca del sorprendido rubio. Él no sabía qué hacer –bueno si sabía que hacer pero entre la pelea con su yo interior y la mujer que lo devoraba vivo, era un poco difícil pensar en tantas cosas a la vez- así que en un rayo de iluminación divina, la tiró hacia la cama. Ella daba por sentado que ya había caído y que realmente iba a pasar, así que adoptó una pose de 'haz con mi cuerpo lo que quieras' pero él no se acercaba.

Levantó la mirada para ver que hacía el rubio, Arthur tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza y miraba hacia el techo, ella se iba a levantar pero él la interrumpió _"Victoria, I can't do this I'm sorry"_ el rostro de la dama –o no tan dama- cambió de excitada a preocupada. No era lo suficientemente bonita o deseable para él? Eso le dolió, su orgullo de mujer se estaba rompiendo, no era posible que la rechazara de esa manera, es más no iba a aceptar que la rechazaran. Sin hacerle caso se acercó gateando hasta el filo de la cama dónde él estaba parado aún mirando al techo; se adueñó de sus pantalones y le bajó el cierre, llevando sus manos directamente al miembro del rubio.

Arthur agachó la cabeza inmediatamente 'Bloody hell is she going to...' antes que pudiera pensar en decir o hacer algo, su erección ya estaba dentro de la boca de Victoria, que comenzaba a gemir mientras lo saboreaba. El cuerpo del inglés lo traicionó, su garganta dejó escapar un sonido gutural al sentir todo lo que ella le estaba haciendo, lamiendo, succionando, devorando su género. No pasó mucho hasta que realmente ya estaba en su límite, y nuevamente solo reaccionó a tiempo para retirarse antes de acabar en sus propias manos con un grito de "Anthony" que salió de sus labios inconscientemente.

Victoria había estado sonriendo minutos antes al no ser alejada mientras hacía eso, y era más que feliz de oír los gemidos que le sacaba. Pero al escuchar el nombre del español salir de los labios de su amante, su felicidad se esfumó, su entrecejo se arrugó y repitió el nombre del castaño, haciendo que Arthur ahogara su voz en seco y cerrara sus labios mirándola preocupadamente.

'You're welcome' le decía su consciencia, bueno quién más le haría decir el nombre de su amado estando con otra? Lo curioso es que el inglés ni si quiera había pensado en él –no conscientemente- y ahora era el momento adecuado, el momento perfecto para terminar la relación, después de todo a que chica le gustaría que su novio en pleno orgasmo diga el nombre de otro hombre. No era necesario explicar ni decir nada, él solo esperaba que ella hubiera lo pillado.

Ella parecía confundida, no era la primera vez que pasaba algo relacionado con el español, de hecho siempre que quedaba con Arthur, el español estaba allí para fastidiar sus citas –no que fuera su culpa, si no que Antonio al parecer tenía un imán que atraía a Arthur- pero ella no creía que…'no way. He isn't. He can't or…no way.' Meneando la cabeza, se paró y se acercó al rubio, quien solo la miraba expectante. Claro que ella querría una explicación de lo que acababa de decir, pero para mala suerte Victoria era una cabezota justo como él.

_"Can we continue?"_ le preguntaba mientras mecía sus manos por la camisa del inglés juguetonamente.

No lo podía creer, el universo lo odiaba? Porque no podía entender las indirectas tan directas que le estaba enviando. Quizás tenía que dejarse de rodeos y decírselo de una buena vez _"No Victoria, stop please I_ – la cogió de las manos y las estrechó suavemente-_ I want yo break up with you. That's why I asked you to talk"_ listo! Más directo que eso no podía ser. Arthur había cerrado los ojos al decir eso, luego abrió uno a uno para encontrarse con el rostro de Victoria derramando lágrimas. Joder lo que él no podía soportar era escuchar o ver a alguien llorar y más aún si era mujer, no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello; así que no dijo ni hizo nada hasta que ella echó a llorar cual María Magdalena sobre su cama, ocultando su rostro bajo la almohada y diciendo _"Stay away"._

Pensó en ser duro con ella y simplemente dejarla allí en su habitación, salir a fumar o a tomar algo a la taberna más cercana y hacer el de la vista gorda; pero no era tan insensible –quizás sí lo era, pero al ver su rostro sollozante, sintió algo de remordimiento- suspirando fuertemente y diciendo su nombre, se le acercó. Ella por supuesto lo rechazaba y continuaba escondiendo su rostro, mientras el rubio intentaba nuevamente hablarle y explicarle el por qué de su decisión. Según Arthur, el trabajo, el estrés y la distancia eran gran culpables de ello, lo cual ella inmediatamente descartó ya que lo visitaba constantemente y el estrés no le parecía suficiente excusa.

Tomando una bocanada de aire y tranquilizándose, con una voz baja le preguntó_ "Is because of Anthony rigth?"_ bueno al menos si había captado las indirectas. Él agachó la mirada y no dijo nada, pero eso fue más que suficiente para que ella lo entendiera. Se secó las lágrimas con una mano y se acercó hacia él –por dentro su orgullo de mujer estaba más que dañado, convirtiéndose el daño en dolor y luego odio- lo tiró hacia la cama con una fuerza única mientras se sentó encima suyo –Arthur estaba boquiabierto, lo había pillado desprevenido, pero tenía que reconocer que la mujer tenía fuerza- se agachó y le dijo al oído

_"So I guess this is because of him. But I'll show you how good a woman could be"_ cogió la corbata del inglés y comenzó a atar sus manos a las rendijas de la cama.

_"Victoria what a bloody hell are you doing?"_ aunque era bastante obvio lo que hacía, nunca habría pensado en que ella sería esa clase de chica. Arthur veía como después de atarlo ella comenzaba a desvestirlo, quitándole la camisa y bajándole los pantalones, mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus delicadas manos, rozando puntos que eran muy sensibles en él.

_"If you are going to break up with me because of that bastard, at least you have to give me the satisfaction of fuck you don't you think?"_ los ojos de Victoria ardían en odio y satisfacción. Si Arthur tuvo los cojones para dejarla por un hombre, pues ella no se lo dejaría tan fácil, iba a conseguir lo que quería como fuese y usarlo en su beneficio. Comenzó a besar toda la piel desnuda del rubio, deleitándose con su cuello mientras movía sus caderas frotándose contra su miembro.

Arthur estaba casi en shock, la idea de Victoria dominando la situación no le cabía en el cerebro, sus besos, su roce, sus movimientos, todo eso era demasiado. En un primer momento se resistió, moviéndose agitadamente mientras decía _"Fuck stop Victoria"_ sacudía sus piernas pero teniéndola encima era algo difícil, pero después de un tiempo una vez más su cuerpo lo traicionó y sonidos excitantes surgieron de su garganta.

Victoria lo mordió, dejándole una gran marca visible a la altura de su cuello y clavícula_ "You'll enjoy this Artie. I promise"_ toda esa escena era más que excitante, tenía al rubio atado en su cama, gimiendo a sus toques, con una erección bastante llamativa y ella dominando la situación. Se sentía lo suficientemente cachonda y lubricada para continuar con el siguiente paso.

Se colocó de rodillas y apartó hacia un costado el ahora mojado tanga, cogió el miembro del inglés y se lo llevó a su entrada. Jugaba con él frotándolo, moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, gimiendo entre cada paso. El también jadeaba al sentir la entrada lubricada de la castaña, pero cerraba sus ojos, todo lo que podía pensar era en lo mal que pintaba la situación, en las mil y un consecuencias que esto traería a su vida, a su relación con ella y sobre todo a su relación con Antonio.

Él se mordía los labios para no dejar escapar gemido alguno, luego empezó a escuchar un gemido muy fuerte por parte de ella. Sintió como su erección empezaba a entrar en Victoria, sentía la gran resistencia dentro de ella, era como si algo impidiera que avanzara y…mierda entonces eso significaba que… GODDAMN IT! BLOODY FUCK! She is virgin!. Abrió los ojos cuanto más pudo y vio que ella se meneaba en un ritmo más rápido, sentía que ahora la podía penetrar más y sentía un líquido caliente emanar de su interior.

_"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck"_ y eso lo dijo en voz alta _"What the—_" no le dio tiempo a seguir, la castaña se agachó y aprisionó su boca, besándolo apasionadamente mientras gemía y rozaba sus pechos contra el torso de Arthur.

Él realmente trataba de concentrarse y coger las fuerzas necesarias para alejarla, pero ella era demasiado persistente –y sorprendentemente fuerte- y con las manos atadas no podía hacer mucho.

Victoria jadeaba de forma increíble, gritaba el nombre del británico a medida que aumentaba su ritmo de penetración y su orgasmo se acercaba _"Oh Arthur…this is – uhgnn fucking amazing_". Finalmente alcanzó su pico de excitación y terminó rendida, tendiéndose sobre el pecho del rubio, quien no se había venido no por falta de estímulo si no porque estaba demasiado asustado con la gravedad de la situación.

Victoria prácticamente lo había violado, él le había quitado su virginidad, había faltado a su promesa con Antonio y era predecible que este acontecimiento iba a ser motivo de chantaje que Victoria usaría a su favor.

Arthur estaba realmente jodido en toda la extensión de la palabra~

* * *

Si te gusta mi fic: compártelo, coméntalo, critícalo constructivamente.

Os amo :D


	18. Chapter 18

Buenas noches, mis fieles lectoras ~las abraza~ he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Realmente siento que estoy siendo aburrida, si es así decidmelo por favor! y agradecerles por los review, las amo!

Este capítulo fue posible gracias a mi sunflower, ya que me ayuda a olvidarme de mi obsesión con cierto ruso uwú, pero no pude evitar plasmar un poco de ello aquí xD (mk mira el nombre de la secretaria de Alfred haha love you my capitalist pig)

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece vale? è_e**

* * *

**XVIII.- Hermandad y amistad**

La despedida fue dura, tras una hermosa semana junto a quien ahora según Antonio debía llamar su 'pareja', el castaño no sabía qué hacer. Su casa de repente se sentía tan grande y sola, pese a los pocos días que había pasado junto a Arthur, se había acostumbrado a escuchar ese sexy acento británico al despertar, o su ronroneo matutino resoplando en su oído mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura encajando a la perfección con la curvas de su cuerpo.

El español suspiró fuertemente y rodó sobre su cama, abrazándose así mismo, restregando su rostro sobre su almohada. Almohada que aún guardaba el inconfundible aroma del rubio; inhaló fuertemente y sonrió, así estuvo por un buen momento.

Rió para sí mismo recordando el día en el que el rubio en un gesto de amabilidad por prepararle algo de comida, incendió la cocina y la dejó hecha un desastre. Hasta extrañaba esas pequeñas discusiones que de la nada surgían, y veía como Arthur cuando se enojaba arrugaba el entrecejo y se tocaba el puente de nariz para luego lanzarle una mirada desafiante pero a la vez preciosa, sus ojos verdes esmeralda hacían juego con los suyos.

Con pocas ganas, dejó su almohada en un costado y se levantó para ir al baño, se vio al espejo y allí estaba, allí estaba esa sonrisa estúpida dibujada en su rostro, esa sonrisa que hacía tiempo no veía ni sentía, y era algo verdadero, por más que no quisiera admitirlo se sentía perdidamente enamorado.

Al terminar de lavarse el rostro, salió del lavabo, aún todo se sentía vacío y silencioso, pensó en que no era nada bueno quedarse solo. Así que marcó el número de su mejor amigo, ya hacía tiempo que no sabía nada del francés y de seguro que si no lo hacía, Francis le montaría una escenita con un rollo sobre la amistad y tal.

Como él se había despertado milagrosamente temprano, al llamar a su amigo éste no le contestaba, eran las 6:45 am aún; cuando finalmente lo hizo y hablaron sobre salir éste le dijo que le era imposible en ese momento escaparse, puesto que al parecer estaba liado con el trabajo que se le había acumulado, pero él no era el tipo de personas que rechazaría ir a una fiesta o salir. Así que le ofreció el viaje todo pagado hacia Paris, donde probablemente montaría una de sus alocadas salidas junto a sus colegas y montones de mujeres. Aunque Antonio tuviera otra clase de gustos, la buena compañía de una dama era bien recibida, normalmente si la tía estaba buena no dudaba en llevársela a la cama, adoraba tocar un buen par de senos, pero no, eso era antes de comenzar a salir con Arthur.

Porque eso era lo que estaban haciendo verdad? Bueno Arthur no le había pedido salir oficialmente o preguntado si quería ser su novio, pero sí le había pedido que solamente sea suyo y su constante acoso era más que suficiente para considerar que realmente quería algo serio con él, o al menos eso le parecía.

Cuando Antonio se involucraba en una relación, era la persona más fiel, romántica, pasional y estúpidamente feliz del mundo. Así que si esta vez alguna oportunidad de ligue surgía, sutilmente la rechazaría. El trato le parecía justo, aceptó la oferta del rubio y se puso a hacer las maletas; un par de vaqueros, su traje, una americana, camisetas y bóxers, entre éstos se coló su corbata, y recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

A pesar de que dentro de una semana iba a volver a ver a su amado, lo añoraba en demasía, su modo romántico se conectó y decidió enviarle un mensaje en inglés a Arthur –porque Antonio dominaba el inglés, francés, catalán y español muy bien, solo que su pronunciación del inglés era algo rara-

**It's 8 am and I want to be lying next to you with our hands locked together, and our legs intertwined.**

**I want your face buried in my neck, and I want to listen to your breathing. I want you to wake up and tell me 'I'm so tired' because I want to whisper 'go to sleep' and I want to hold you tighter when you do.**

**I want to lie in my bed alone with you, in the comforting quiet of the early morning hours and maybe read a book while you sleep**

**I want to be simple with you, and I want to be whatever you need me to be**

Bueno, bueno! Qué guapo le había quedado el mensaje, romántico y todo. Así que después de revisar que no hubiera ningún error gramatical, se lo envió, pensando en lo feliz que se pondría su amado al ver aquello. Aunque le parecía raro el que no se hubiera comunicado con él hasta ahora, al menos para decirle que había llegado bien? pero no había por qué alarmarse, de seguro estaría liado con el trabajo acumulado y tal, tampoco quería parecer de esa clase de novios controladores puesto que el mismo amaba su libertad.

Con maleta en mano se encaminó hacia el aeropuerto _"París allá voy"_

(~)

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Alfred estaba desayunando lo de siempre, huevos con tiras de beicon, una taza de café y para rematar un bollo relleno. Oh si! Comer era el mejor placer que la vida te podía ofrecer, a pesar que todo mundo –sobre todo su hermano- le decía que si seguía alimentándose de esa manera con el tiempo no iba a caber en su butaca y llegaría a las reuniones rodando en lugar de caminando. Pero qué sabían ellos, acaso no sabían apreciar el delicioso sabor de las calorías? No era que él estuviera gordo o algo parecido, bueno, tampoco tenía un cuerpo escultural, pero a su novio le gustaba.

Hablando de cuerpos esculturales, su mente le trajo el recuerdo de Iván semi-desnudo en esa habitación, vistiendo nada más que su típica bufanda, de pronto sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y WTF?! No, no, eso no tenía por qué pasar, osea había que reconocer que el ruso había estando escondiendo debajo de ese largo abrigo y amplias ropas algo que sería muy agradable de ver más seguidamente y…'WTF Alfred, what are you thinking?'

Golpeándose la mejilla para dejar de tener ese tipo de pensamientos, respiró profundamente y empezó a pensar en su novio, el amaba a su novio, el amaba a Matthew. Entonces sintió como su bolsillo vibraba repetidamente y se exaltó un poco puesto que lo tenía dentro de los pantalones y con el pensamiento que había estado teniendo digamos que le hizo sentir cosquillas allí abajo.

Cogió el móvil y vio en la pantalla el nombre de 'Eyebrows', bueno era algo inusual que su hermano lo llamara por las mañanas, puesto que sabía que el inglés siempre solía hacer su trabajo por las mañanas, así que le contestó.

_"Yo old man, sup?"_

Al otro lado de la línea la voz de Arthur sonaba nerviosa, desesperada y titubeante _"Al-Alfred I… I –she..Oh fuck Al"_

_"What? What are you talking about Arthur? What's going on? You're right?"_ era obvio que su hermano no estaba bien, pero nunca lo había escuchado tan preocupado.

_"Alfred I…I fucked up—I fucked up everything!"_

_"Arthur what are you talking about?"_ él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué estaba pasando, pero de hecho que se trataba de algo grave, que quizá no debería ser tratado por teléfono _"look broth, I don't know what happened to you, but I'll catch the next fly to your house ok? And you cannot say anything, that's my final word!"_ Alfred no sabía si eso había ayudado a calmar un poco a su hermano, pero al menos ya no titubeaba.

_"Thanks Alfie, I- really appreciate that"_

_"It's nothing, but after that you'll have to invite me a Mc Donald ok? Big combo of course and you'll eat with me"_

Un par de risas se escaparon de los labios de Arthur y eso tranquilizó un poco a Alfred, al menos lo había hecho reír. Arthur era afortunado por tenerlo como hermano fuck yeah! Siempre que hubiere un problema él jugaba el papel de héroe y aunque al final terminara liándola más, siempre hacía parecer que había salvado la situación.

Al terminar la llamada, abrió su ordenador y buscó el próximo vuelo más cercano a Londres, pilló uno que salía dentro de cinco horas. Al menos eso le daba tiempo para ir a casa a hacer las maletas, llamar a su novio para decirle a dónde iba y escaquearse como le fuera posible. El era responsable, pero esa clase de responsable que cumple sus tareas el día anterior a la fecha de entrega, así que dejó a cargo de todo temporalmente a su confiable secretaria Ana R.

Una vez hecho todo aquello, ya estaba dentro del avión a espera de que su vuelo despegara, pero había un ligero retraso debido a que faltaba un pasajero de la misma clase en la que él viajaba –VIP por supuesto- Alfred miraba desesperadamente a su reloj de mano, como si haciendo eso haría que el vuelo despegase más rápido. Pensando en quién podría ser lo suficientemente importante como para poner en espera a toda la tripulación, después de diez minutos más se dio cuenta de quién era.

Un abrigo beige largo, una bufanda enrollada alrededor de un rostro algo pálido con dos ojos lavanda brillantes y una sonrisa infantil se acercaban mientras lo miraba _"Oh que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí Fredka"_ para su bendita suerte, le tocaba sentarse a su costado.

"_Fredka?…Ah! Debe ser algo en tu extraña lengua. En fin, me debes una disculpa lo sabes?"_

El ruso arqueó una ceja y sonrió _"Por qué?"_ a medida que se quitaba el abrigo, revelando que vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra que acentuaba el color de su blanca piel, cogió su maleta de mano y la subió al compartimiento de arriba, estirándose un poco hizo que su camiseta se levantara y mostrara un poco más esos abdominales bien marcados que tenía.

Abdominales que Alfred no había dejado de mirar ni un segundo desde que el ruso se quitó la camiseta y Fuck! Por qué tenía que tener esos pensamientos nuevamente? Es decir joder por qué ahora decidió mostrar su cuerpo como si nada? No sabía que era peligroso ir por allí provocando miradas curiosas de la gente?

Iván se dio cuenta de las ahora sonrosadas mejillas del rubio y rió entre dientes _"Sigues disfrutando de la vista, da? No fue suficiente aquella vez en mi habitación?"_ cerró el compartimento y se sentó a su lado. El rubio completamente sonrojado hasta las orejas le habló sin mirarlo a los ojos "_What? De –de qué hablas tío? Simplemente estaba …estaba mirando a la azafata que está detrás de ti, no eres el centro del univers_o –stupid commie-"

Este iba ser un largo e incómodo vuelo para el rubio. Pensándolo bien Arthur tendría que comprarle no sólo un Mc Donald, si no también KFC y Burguer King, más le valía no ponerse borde ni negarse o ya se enteraría.

(~)

Con el sonido de un 'beep' anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de texto, el británico se despertó, abriendo uno a uno sus ojos, no siendo aún consciente de lo que estaba por venir. Se sentó un poco y se estiró como de costumbre, frotándose uno de sus ojos, miró a su alrededor, su otra mano que tenía apoyada al costado sobre la cama sentía el calor corporal de otra persona, rápidamente giró la mirada y allí comenzó su desesperación al instante.

Victoria desnuda durmiendo a su costado, sábanas manchadas de sangre, ropa tirada por el suelo. Entonces su cerebro se encendió, reaccionó y la alarma de alerta de tsunami de recuerdos se disparó, millones de imágenes se le vinieron a la mente, todo, absolutamente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior danzaban cuál largometraje alrededor de él. Soltando un 'Fuck' y llevándose la mano hacia la boca al darse cuenta que lo dijo fuerte, se escabulló sigilosamente de su cama, llevando el móvil consigo hacia su despacho y cerrando la puerta.

'Bloody mother of fuck!' no había sido un sueño, para nada fue un sueño, todo eso había pasado de verdad. Maldijo una y otra vez su estupidez, su caballerosidad de no querer lastimar a la ex dama. Por qué no pudo simplemente dejarla allí llorando mientras él salía? Por qué no pudo tumbarla y quitársela de encima suyo y evitar todo este follón? Su cabeza le comenzaba a doler de tantas preguntas sin respuestas que se formulaba, pero todas acaban con ¿Ahora qué pasará con Antonio?

Iluminando la pantalla, el móvil le recordó que había recibido un mensaje, desbloqueó su pantalla y vio que el mensaje era de la persona en cuestión.

**It's 8 am and I want to be lying next to you with our hands locked together, and our legs intertwined.**

**I want your face buried in my neck, and I want to listen to your breathing. I want you to wake up and tell me 'I'm so tired' because I want to whisper 'go to sleep' and I want to hold you tighter when you do.**

**I want to lie in my bed alone with you, in the comforting quiet of the early morning hours and maybe read a book while you sleep**

**I want to be simple with you, and I want to be whatever you need me to be**

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuck!

Y allí estaba Antonio siendo Antonio, profesándole su amor y las muchas ganas que tenía de verlo, de volver a dormir con él, de sentirlo y acurrucarse en su cama como hace tan solo unos días atrás. Los ojos del rubio se nublaron con grandes gotas de agua, había traicionado a su amado, había faltado a su palabra, lo había engañado y probablemente ése sería el fin de algo que ni siquiera había comenzado.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, apretó fuertemente sus dientes y….se escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas acercándose lentamente _"Artie? Are you here?"_ maldición! Victoria se había despertado y estaba buscándolo, rápidamente se escondió detrás de su escritorio intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido, luego escuchó como la mujer abrió su despacho, lo llamó una vez y al no haber respuesta se retiró y continuó buscándolo.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitar el volumen de su móvil, puesto que lo más probable era que lo llamase y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a reaccionar ella o él. Tampoco la quería ver, en esos momentos estaba enojado y nervioso, esa combinación no era para nada buena, él sabía que a veces era impulsivo y…no era mejor no pensar lo que pasaría si la viera, con todo el cabreo que ahora tenía.

Efectivamente Victoria lo llamó unas 3 veces seguidas, pero todas acabaron en el buzón de voz, luego le llegó un mensaje de texto diciendo que se iba, que le agradó mucho lo que había pasado entre ellos y que esperaba para una próxima vez.

Pero qué morro tiene esta tía! Para empezar ella lo había violado prácticamente –algo de lo que no estaba orgulloso- y no había captado la idea principal del por qué estaba en su casa, se supone que él le había dicho claramente que habían terminado, pero deicidio hacer caso omiso y en su lugar cagarla profesionalmente.

Esto era algo que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, para ser más preciso era algo que necesitaba hablarlo con la única persona en quien confiaba: Alfred! Tomando su móvil marcó el contacto con el nombre de 'Stupid lad' y lo llamó.

_Yo old man, sup?_" la voz de su hermano siempre tenía un tono alegre y despreocupado

_ "Al-Alfred I-_ el solo hecho de recordar le hacía perder su elocuencia, qué o cómo era exactamente lo que tenía que decirle? Ser directo y decirle que ella se había aprovechado de él? Quizás su hermano se lo tomaría como que estaba de guasa, conociendo su manera de ser era lo más probable-…_ I ..Oh fuck Al"_

_"What? What are you talking about Arthur? What's going on? You're right?"_ la voz de su pequeño hermano ahora sonaba más seria y preocupada, pero no podía simplemente soltarle todo ese rollo por teléfono, tampoco quería incomodarlo, sabía que al igual que los demás tenía deberes y obligaciones que cumplir en su país.

_"Alfred I…I fucked up—I fucked up everything!"_ bueno eso era básicamente el resultado.

_"Arthur what are you talking about?"_ no, no podia decirselo. Pero entonces para qué llamarlo en primer lugar, respiraba entrecortadamente, no estaba llorando pero su corazón palpitaba muy rápido y su pecho le dolía, no dijo nada pero su hermano seguía al otro lado de la línea _"look broth, I don't know what happened to you, but I'll catch the next fly to your house ok? And you cannot say anything, that's my final word!"_ al oír eso finalmente pudo respirar tranquilo, parecía como si el otro le hubiera leído la mente, sería telepatía de hermanos quizás.

_"Thanks Alfie, I- really appreciate that"_

_"It's nothing, but after that you'll have to invite me a Mc Donald ok? Big combo of course and you'll eat with me_" tan típico de Alfred pedirle comida en cambio de un favor, eso hizo que soltara un par de risas y se olvidara un poco de aquello.

Después de despedirse, salió de su escondite y fue hacia su habitación, sacó y tiró a la basura todas las sábanas de su cama, todo aquello que le recordara a ella. El miedo había pasado y su furia había aumentado, no dejaría que esta mujer se saliera con la suya, pero tenía que tener cuidado, ya que si hacía un movimiento en falso, ella podía ir inmediatamente donde Antonio y contarle una historia completamente tergiversada de lo que había pasado.

Antonio no podía. No, no debía enterarse de nada, al menos hasta que él mismo arreglara todo ese marrón.

(~)

Mientras tanto en Paris, luego de que Antonio hubiera hecho madrugar a Francis con su llamada, éste no tuvo más opción que levantarse y ponerse a con los deberes diarios –básicamente firmar papeles, revisar cuentas y tal- para poder tener la tarde y noche libre solo para irse de marcha con el castaño. Primero tuvo que reservar el vuelo para su amigo, luego continuar con su trabajo.

Dieron las tres de la tarde y finalmente el castaño llegó. Francis corrió a sus brazos cual niño pequeño que no había visto a sus padres durante un largo tiempo, lo abrazó fuertemente y lo rodeó a besos, después de todo realmente lo extrañaba.

Antonio lo dejó ser, luego de que tal y como había predicho le soltara un rollo sobre la amistad y del por qué no se había comunicado antes, lo dejó entrar a su habitación.

"_Joo tío deja de poner esa cara de cachorro abandonado. Ya te dije que estuve..uhm ocupado"_

Francis lo miraba mientras balanceaba sus piernas de un lado a otro y luego le sonrió _"Oui oui, ocupado con qué? O debería de preguntar con quién?...aunque creo que ya sé la respuesta cofcfocejotascof"_

El castaño sonrió automáticamente y se sonrojó, haciendo obvia la respuesta

_"Bien mon cher, cuéntamelo todo mientras comemos oui? Por cierto, llamé a Gilbert y ya debe estar en camino, ya es hora de que el Bad Touch Trio se divierta como antes"_ le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en su trasero y salía corriendo.

_"Tío! Ya no puedes hacerme esto"_ le replicó frotándose su trasero. Claro que era de broma, pero conociendo el instinto posesivo del inglés, si hubiera visto eso de seguro que ahora mismo estaría matando al francés.

Luego de una exquisita comida, Francis abrió dos botellas de vino, una elegida por Antonio y la otra por él. A los pocos minutos la ama de llaves se le acercó y le dijo que su otra visita había llegado, el rubio le dijo que lo condujera hacia donde ellos estaban, pero conociendo a Gilbert éste solo se haría paso sin que le dijeran nada.

_"Kesese empezando tan temprano?"_ chocaron los puños a manera de saludo .

_"Non mon cher, esto es solo para digerir mejor la comida. Quieres un poco?"_

_"Tienes cerveza?"_

Claro, Gil amaba la cerveza más que a nada _"Oui"_ le hizo señas a su ama de llave para que fuera a por el barril de reserva que siempre guardaba en caso él se presentara. Los tres bebieron hasta caer casi la noche, entonces el francés les dijo que había llamado a unos cuantos colegas y por supuesto a muchas chicas, no le apetecía salir de casa, así que la organizó allí mismo.

Vino por todos lados, risas, coqueteos a más no poder, Gilbert bailando en bóxers encima del sofá, Francis con tres mujeres dándose el lote por el pasillo y Antonio rodeado de dos gemelas de pechos muy bondadosos quienes le hacían ojitos mientras el sostenía la guitarra y les cantaba una canción de Pablo Alborán; aunque las chicas no se enteraban de nada, la sola imagen del español cantando y tocando ya era más que suficiente para atraerlas cual abejas a la miel.

El resto de tíos se quejaban entre dientes, puesto todas las chicas habían puesto su atención en el Bad Touch Trio y no por nada se llamaban así.

Luego de una larga noche, todos se fueron –excepto las chicas que se enrollaban con Francis. Ya que tanto Gilbert como Antonio ahora estaban en una 'relación' con parejas algo complicadas- . Antonio salió por un momento hacia el balcón para tomar un poco de aire fresco y revisar su móvil por si Arthur le había respondido, pero nada, lo cual ya estaba siendo algo raro y molesto. Le envió otro mensaje

**Eh Arturo, estás vivo? Al menos responde eso no?** pero esta vez sí hubo respuesta.

**Lo estoy**

Pero que cojones? Por qué esa respuesta tan cortante y borde, osea ni si quiera un hola Antonio cómo estás? O un te extraño? Qué rayos le pasaba ahora al cejón ahora! Eso enojó mucho al español.

**Capullo!**

**Solo me escribes para eso?**

**Idiota! Que te den**

Vale, ahora si estaba cabreado. Pero qué se había creído el estúpido inglés, encima de que se preocupaba le respondía de esa manera? A tomar por culo, apagó su móvil y regresó hacia la habitación.

Cuando subió estaba de un humor de perros, pero al entrar a la habitación vio que Francis y Gilbert estaban jugando a la guerra de las galaxias sosteniendo dos exageradamente grandes consoladores, uno azul y el otro rojo.

_"Francis, yo soy tu padre!"_

_"Waaaaaa non, jamais!"_

_"Qué cojones estáis haciendo?"_ Antonio rompió a reír exageradamente. Es que esa escena era demasiado cómica como para no hacerlo.

Francis y Gilbert en bóxers con sábanas puestas a manera de capas sobre sus cabezas, saltando en la cama mientras intentaban meterse el consolador en la boca del otro. Dios quiera y esos consoladores estuvieran sin usar, aunque conociendo al francés, éste tenía muchos juguetitos escondidos por algún lugar de su casa y alguno estaría sin estrenar.

_"Oh cher Antoine, ayúdame!"_ le gritaba el rubio al ver que Gilbert le ganaba la batalla y tenía a pocos centímetros de su boca el consolador azul "_Kesese soy demasiado genial para que me ganes. Prueba mis 5 pulgadas Luke - ehm digo Francis!"_

_"Joder tíos os amo de verdad, pero es que sois demasiado estúpidos hahaha_" dijo Antonio mientras cogía el consolador blanco que Francis le había ofrecido para ayudarlo. Y viéndolo bien, estos aparatos tenían el color de la bandera de Francia, típico del rubio!


End file.
